La Espada de Sacrificia
by FrozenBurns
Summary: After being (literally) stabbed in the back by Aizen and crashing down to the base of fake Karakura town, Tia awakens in a soft bed. It appears that she had received aid. And now, Fairy Tail is proceeding to struggle merely to explain to Tia what a hyperbole is. "I thought you said to break his legs." "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" [revamped story uploaded after black tail is finished]
1. Season 1, Act 1, Fairy Tail?

_**La Espada de Sacrificia**_

 **Summary:** After being stabbed in the back (literally) by Aizen and falling to ground of Karakura town, Tia awakens in some building in a soft bed. She has been helped, it seems. And now all of Fairy Tail is going through some trouble just to teach Tia what a hyperbole is. "I thought you said to break his legs." "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

 **Characters:** [Tia Halibel, (pri)], team Natsu

 **Genres:** Comedy, Action

 **Rated:** T _; or M, depending on future content. Leaning for T._

 **Language:** English : English _; Japanese (in English, some Romanji), Spanish_

 **Crossover:** Bleach, Fairy Tail

 **End Notes:** I am now throwing a bunch of shitty Fanfiction starts just to see what happens.

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

 _ **Season 1: PNI (pending name idea) | Act 1: Life outside the Garganta**_

Idea came to me, don't know why.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **PCS (Previous Chapter Summary):** N/A

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

 **-= *Chapter 1: Fairy Tail?* =-**

 _"_ _¿Dónde estoy?_ _"_

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing dark lime green orbs and black centers to the blurry confines of what appeared to be a type of rectangular object in the ceiling emitting a bright light. She almost accused it of being that accursed sun back in Las Noches but perished the thought.

Last she was in Karakura Town (the Fake one) and battling the chibi Captain and two Vizard women. And then...Aizen...

 _"Aizen..."_

...is what she would have said with dark voice backing it, but only succeeded at growling quietly, alerting a presence beside her she did not notice before.

 _"Is Pesquisa not working?"_ she wondered silently.

"¿Donde..." she began, before grimacing. She was in a little pain. Even for an Espada, she'd be hard pressed to heal a lung puncture without conscious activation. The presence shifted again, as if trying to hear what she was saying. But the movement was too small for that, so she remained cautious. "...estoy?"

"Nani?" came the small voice.

 _"Agh, I was hoping it wasn't Japanese again,"_ she grumbled quietly in her mind. She'd never show that discontent aloud nor visibly. She was probably one of the worst in the Japanese class Ichimaru-san employed. She, at one point, thought he only made it _seem_ like she failed it just to get on her nerves. _"I want to stab his eyes out."_

"Kokowa...doko?" she said instead, and this garnered his attention.

"Oh, yeah!" the figure beside her beamed.

 _"Oh, shit, not another idioto."_ She was reminded of Szayel Aporro. Not because of the voice, but because of the pink hair she saw mopping up whatever was left of that head of his. _"One of his experiments or..."_ **s** _ **h**_ **i** _v_ **er** _"..._ son _?"_

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail infirmary!" he shouted enthusiastically, almost hurting her ears.

 _"Mátame ahora."_

Of course, she didn't really want anyone to kill her right now, or at all for that matter, but it was how she felt in the presence of this absolute dolt. If only he could just _get out_ she could activate her healing ability and sonido out of this strange building she was in. She should say no more-

"Oi, say something," the boy demanded, much to her ire. "You're awake, I know because I can see your eyes. Why do you smell like butterflies?" he shot out. It was beginning to get anno-

"You can smell that well?" she groaned. A little pain was sprouting in her shoulder.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm a dragon slayer."

Okay, now she was just confused. She turned her head to the left and let it land softly against the white pillow behind her and just gave him the look that demanded explanation. "¿Que?"

"What?"

"Cállette," she tried to shut him up, only for him to open his mouth again. "¡Cále tu boca!"

"You're speaking gibberish now," he said, "are you okay?" He was concerned.

"Damare!" she spoke in Japanese.

He reeled back a small ways. "Jeez, I was just trying to be nice."

"Then answer me this," she glared at him, he feebly looked back. When he saw the glare, there was a small pint of recognition on his face before she noticed him double take her face to make sure she wasn't who he thought she was. "How far did you carry me from Karakura Town?"

The Karakura Town they fought in may have been the fake one, but that didn't stop the neighboring towns from coming in to seeing the destruction wrought. That much stuff going was bound to bring someone or something to see what the hell was going on. Halibel may not have known a lot about human life, but she'll be damned if she didn't think _that_ was strange. A bunch of smoke, ice pillars (she grimaced), a giant.

"There is no such thing as Karakura Town here, I'm afraid. This is the town of Magnolia."

A new voice garnered her attention and a door shut. She leaned up and the window from behind her gave little no overshadowing since the light above her compensated for that. The man was a small thing, easily three to four times smaller than her. She gave him a look that brewed overconfidence in that mind of his due to his scrutinizing gaze.

She brought herself back to his statement and began to think. Multiple outcomes may have occurred. The first of which being that it has already been many years since her fight and that was after the Fake Karakura Town was destroyed, and everyone forgot about the place despite the destruction. She wrote that off immediately due to her wounds being at least the littlest bit fresh.

Other than that, she didn't much of any other idea.

The man in front of her had his face screwed up in a particularly crude manner she couldn't quite place, but noticed his eyes traveled up and down her figure. Her Resurrección had long since sealed due to her unconsciousness, but it left little to the imagination. She also felt her face was a little lighter than usual and reached up to touch her tan cheeks. She looked over to her left to see the boy from earlier was holding her mask turning it over, and running his hands along it. He was studying it dearly, but had no idea what he was doing.

"Chico," she grabbed his attention. "Give that back to me."

He almost made a whine, she noticed. " _Like an Adjuchas who was still learning to rid of their natural instinct of whatever animal they portrayed,"_ she identified. _"Though most don't actually try at all."_

He handed it to her with discontent, and she placed the thing on her face.

Her neck was bare, but as she reached up to place the mask on her face, the bones at her clavicles began to push up. The bones had slid down to reveal her skin, but were now climbing up her neck, cupping it like a hug so as to not let her go. The mask made a connection with her reiatsu in front of it, barring it from physically touching her skin. The bones clicked into place with the mask.

She took her jacket, which had reformed behind her during this process with a mild flash so as to not blind others, and placed the tips at the top together before taking the zipper, putting it into place, and zipping up (downwards) her jacket and let the bottom rest underneath her breasts. The small man in front of her seemed discontent with something, but wrote it off as something he thought of earlier.

"That is a strange magic power you have there," he spoke freely, almost as if hiding nothing. "Similar to Requip."

 _"Requip?"_ "I wouldn't call it magic," she protested, "but if you are more content with that word, I won't stop you."

She refrained to call them humans so as to not blow her newfound cover.

"If it's not magic, then what is it?"

She looked at the pinkette from the corner of her eye, discerning an answer.

"Natsu," the man spoke. "Leave. The woman here and I will speak, alone."

"Huh?" Natsu seemed flabbergasted. "Why?"

"Natsu!" the midget shouted (she grimaced, she didn't know he'd be _this_ loud). "Get out!"

"H-hai!" the self-proclaimed _dragon slayer_ bolted out of the room out of the door behind the small man.

She looked on at him in disinterest, ignoring the previous outbursts.

"Did you come here through the Senkaimon?"

 _"The Precipice Gate?"_ she wondered idly. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I do not use the Senkaimon," she answered truthfully.

"No others in the area, as far as I'm concerned, have seen the square and circular doors of this world," he spoke, as if trying to gain her trust, "except I."

"I do not use the Senkaimon," she repeated. "I have no idea how I would use the Senkaimon."

Okay, that's a lie. She knows she has more than Captain-class level reiatsu, and has a Zanpakuto to boot. She knew this, but chose not to speak of it.

 _"Wait,"_ she thought, looking on at him with a continued disagreement on her face, _"If I used a Senkaimon, then I should be in Soul Society. Perhaps this man does not know I am a Hollow, since I lack a Hollow hole."_

"I have placed magic seals on this room, so no others may hear in," he said. He was certainly trying to gain her trust. Perhaps she had said something.

"Anciano," she began, almost like a growl, "I. Do not. Use. The Senkaimon," she repeated yet again, this time enunciating at different parts to get her point through. Her discontent at formed into a glare.

The man sighed, before clasping his fingers together behind his back, leaning forward and walking left and right, pacing before her as if contemplating what to do with the woman next. With no one watching, she quickly used her Regeneración skills in order to heal her wounds. After doing this, the man looked up again, seemingly unperturbed by the white ooze he saw as it retreated into her skin behind the bandages which turned back to its stark white after being dark red. She gave an equally unperturbed look right back at him as he stopped pacing. He resumed for another thirty seconds before sighing again.

"You are not in Soul Society, Earth, _or_ Hueco Mundo."

Her eyes widened.

"It is as I say," he continued, taking her stupefied silence as permission to continue. "You are not the first person to enter this world through a Senkaimon." She was about to protest, before he stopped pacing and looked at her with a serious look. "Willing or not. Conscious or not."

She closed her mouth and leaned back a little, choosing to listen as he went back to pacing.

"You will most likely not be the last. I would recommend staying with my guild, Fairy Tail, until you understand society and culture here, Earthland, enough to go about on your own." She rose an eyebrow at the offer, immediately ready to refuse it, before he stopped his pacing again and looked at her as if to punctuate his point. "We cannot open a Senkaimon for you, and anyone else stuck here has thus far never been able to open one. It will take a very long time to gather enough energy to make one, and even then it is unknown whether or not the Precipice World will take you directly to where you want to go."

"Like I said, Anciano," she said. "I do not use a Senkaimon." She looked at him. "I can create something similar, something _I_ use."

"Then do it out back if you can," he said. "We don't need a panic." He made to open the door, but before he did, he looked back. "Your sword is on the table over there," he pointed." Now, get out!" he snapped and left, the door shutting prominent lastly.

She looked on in disinterest.

She threw the blankets off of her as she approached the table he indicated. She took her sheath and strapped it onto her back like before, and then took her sword, Tiburon, and stashed it back in place.

She looked up to find a mirror in front of her, and she gave it a scrutinizing look. Across her stomach was the slash from the blow of Kyoka Suigetsu, an everlasting reminder that she had been betrayed by the one man she once thought could give herself and her Fracciones protection. Only to find that she and the others had been used as sacrifices. Her eyes narrowed in malcontent before swiftly turning and stomping towards the door.

As she opened the door, she heard the telltale signs of fighting and slowly rose a hand up to her face to lazily catch an empty wooden mug. The brawl before her - which was more like a blob of humans, mind you - stopped as she stepped out of the room. Many of the males - and a few females, she noted idly - had seen her. She thought she was probably drugged because it's not normal to have beating superficial hearts in your eyes. Superficial, because she does not have one nor does she know what a real one looks like.

"Oi, big breast lady!" called someone and she dropped her hand to her side, releasing the mug and letting it clatter against the floor. The one who called out was the pinkette from earlier.

She looked on at him with the countenance of Ulquiorra, even though everyone in the blob seemed to pale in fear. "What?" she said snappily, but not angrily.

"Looks like you recovered quickly!" he shouted, a large grin on his face. He reminded her of Grimmjow now, minus the mask, due to his grin. Perhaps this boy's grin was larger than the Panther Arrancar's. _"The both of them would probably start a competition on widest smile, and Ichimaru-san, despite my ire, I'd agree to have won such a fight."_ "Wanna have a party?!"

The men and women in a blob seemed to recover quickly, shouting in agreement.

"Par...ty?" she questioned, testing the feel of it on her lips.

"Yeah!" the boy shouted happily. "Come on!" he urged, grabbing her hand and rushing her forward.

Halibel didn't know what the hell was going on, but with a curiosity nine times stronger than Grimmjow's, decided a Garganta could wait. Humans _were_ intriguing. Before the whole operation began before, Ulquiorra wouldn't shut up about it since that woman they captured showed up, always asking questions and always leaving confused.

 **-= *"Oi, big breast lady!"* =-**

She sat at a table as many of the other guild members around her chaotically began to do different activities that she wasn't familiar with. She sat quietly, as the boy, who introduced himself to her as Gray Fullbuster, calmly explained to her what guilds were for and other such things. After Gray finished explaining the different types of guilds - Official, Independent, and Dark - he confirmed that this guild, Fairy Tail, was, in fact, an Official Guild.

"So, what's your story?" he decided to let her have a turn in speaking after talking her ears off. Despite thinking that he _had_ spoken far too much, not an ounce of information wasn't soaked up like a sponge. She couldn't explain her past - even vaguely - or she would sound like a Dark Guild member, so she thought about using the old Amnesia trick.

Before she could speak, however, a young lady who earlier introduced herself as Mirajane Strauss placed two mugs of some strange liquid before them. Gray, who was now shirtless for some reason, grabbed one of the two, thanked Mirajane, lifted it to his lips, and began chugging it with the bottom of the mug up.

Tia, who had been hospitalized so much today, thought they might make her owe them something, but thought less of it for now, deciding not to be rude. She thanked Mirajane, who nodded at her with a big smile, and left. She unzipped her jacket, which caused Gray to spit out all he had drank for some reason (many others around them did the same) as they looked on in confusion of the bones across her chest. She slid off the Arrancar mask and the bones receded from her neck into her clavicle bone armor as the others sound died down a little.

 _"Why did they become so quiet?"_ she wondered innocently.

Like she had seen others and Gray do before, she placed the wooden mug to her lips and did a bottoms up-

Tia brought the mug down after tasting the _littlest_ bit and began sputtering, coughing and hacking violently as she made a screwed up face and straightened out her legs in surprise. She made a fist with her right hand and pounded her burning trachea in her chest, placing down the mug strongly with her left hand. A lot of the liquid in the mug came out.

Her head fell to the table. "What was that _horrid_ drink?" she sputtered.

"Alcohol," Gray replied quietly, taking another sip. "Please don't tell me you've never had alcohol before. You seem a lot older than us."

That was probably true. She was several hundred years old. Though, she couldn't exactly tell him that...

"I probably have not..." she said, before realizing the position she was in and quickly straightened up. She cleared her throat feebly as she made for another sip. Her cheeks began to warm for some reason.

"I-If you can't drink it, then-"

"No," she snapped, placing the drink down on the table that is splashed up beer again. He reeled back a little in surprise, eyes widening. Her breathing was heavier. "I like this drink." She brought he mug up again only to realize it was empty. She threw the mug on the floor, smashing it in pieces, before shouting, "ANOTHER!"

"Hai, hai," came the sweet, sweet voice of one Mirajane Strauss in the distance.

"Oh, my God," Gray said. "You're already drunk from two sips."

Vete ala mierda," she replied. "No soy la Séptima Espada..."

"Chill," he tried to calm her. "Speak Fiorian."

"I-" she hiccuped. She shook her head as fast as she could, activating her Regeneración in her throat. "Agh, I hate this drink..." she mumbled, feeling a headache coming on.

"You sobered up fast," he commented idly, taking another calm sip. Tia laid her head in her arms on the table, a heading forming at the forefront of her brain. Just then, music began to play behind them. A sort of 80s rock music, or something similar.

"What are they doing?" questioned Halibel, watching as several people began to stand up on tables and began moving in strange ways that she couldn't quite describe in a single word.

"Dancing," he described in a single word.

"Dancing?" she wondered, testing the word.

"Do you want to?"

She shook her head. "I am a warrior," she explained while moving to look up at him, leaning forward a bit, and felt her breasts squish against the table, "I do not _dance_."

His cheeks were tinted red when she leaned forward. "W-well," he tried, " _we're_ warriors, and _we_ dance." He saw Natsu. "Never mind, some of us are just idiots."

 _"I agree."_

Halibel then made a confused face, which caught Gray's attention. He blushed again before bringing his mug to his lip and cleared his throat. "W-what?" he tried.

"¿Dónde está tu ropa?" Halibel wondered.

"Nani?"

She shook her head and translated for him. "Where are your clothes?"

His eyes became large in fear as he looked down on himself, as if he had never noticed in the first place. He stood up, and he was in full view. "Where the _fuck_ are my clothes?!" he shouted.

She seemed not to care as Mirajane walked up to the table, a distressed look on her face. "Gray," she said, "go find your clothes. You're being indecent in front of our guest," she chastised.

He ran off. She also swore his cheeks were darker than blood.

"How did he lose his clothes?" Halibel wondered out of pure curiosity.

Mirajane only smiled and glanced at her as she placed down a second mug of alcohol. "When he was younger, he was taught by his surrogate mother, Ul Milkovich," she explained. "She trained he and his surrogate brother into Ice Make magic."

"Ice..." Halibel mumbled too quietly for the white haired woman to hear.

"It's a stripping habit he has," she continued, and Halibel sat up a little to level a questioning look that caused Mirajane to giggle. "They trained up in the mountains where it was cold, and they had to master ignoring cold weather in order to learn Ice Maker magic."

"Do all Ice-type magic users go through such rigorous training?" Halibel _shivered_.

"I'm sure they don't," Mirajane replied, "Ul was just that kind of person, I suppose." She smiled and took up the broken pieces of a wooden mug before walking away.

Tia only gave a raised eyebrow as the woman stalked away before taking a look at the alcohol and deadpanned.

"I can't tell whether I hate or love you," she spoke to the liquid. It did not respond - even as she lifted the mug to her lips.

 **-= *"¿Dónde está tu ropa?"* =-**

Tia snapped awake and moved slightly, knocking a mug over from the back of her head. It was to the left and laying down on a hard, wooden surface. Her head ached dearly and she was forced to use Regeneración in order to dull the pain, and it worked. She lifted her head with a grimace to find that she did, somehow, have several mugs on the top of her back, which slid down and fell on the floor.

"¿Que pasó?"

The question that referenced to previous events went unanswered for one or both of two reasons. One: no one here knew Spanish. Two: nobody remembered anyway.

The doors slammed open to reveal a small figure, and Tia struggled to lean upwards further and turn to see the door behind her. In walked a little boy, no older than 7, who strut across the guildhall, ignored Halibel and kept on walking. Tia, herself, however, was still trying to regain full conscious. All she had done was sit and, with a spaced out countenance, watched the boy as if trying to discern his only move, only to find her thinking was shot.

She shook her head and heard him shout, and she clutched her ears. _"Damn alcohol!"_ she condemned, _"I'll never drink it again!"_ she vowed.

 _"Probably,"_ she predicted the vow's end.

She sighed and made to stand, wobbling a bit, before turning back to the table filled with empty mugs of dried alcohol. She sifted through them before picking up her Arrancar mask and placed it on her face, feeling the bones at her clavicle rising. They made a thick clicking sound that indicated that they had mechanically joined before placing her top back together and zipped it down. She hoisted her - for some forsaken reasoning - discarded Zanpakuto into its rightful place in the sheath on her back by sticking her finger through one of the holes of triplets at the ends of the hilt.

It flipped over and slid into place, a soft click sounding, before striding away, all wobbling and headaches forgotten as she approached the door.

With a swift push of the doors, they swung open, giving her a wide berth to the outside building. The sun was burning the sky orange and doing wondrous things to the clouds before it, painting the sky a darker color as it receded behind the horizon. Halibel never truly understood the cycle of night and day, always seeing the clear contrast between the inside and outside of Las Noches. It was an enigma to the female Arrancar.

She shook her head and took in the streets beneath the sun, before the cathedral far down the path. She had seen each of the buildings that paled in comparison that was Karakura Town. Halibel was unfamiliar with the outlay of Karakura, so this _Magnolia_ , she recalled the name, was certainly more confusing. Without another beat, she pivoted her foot to the right and walked around the guild building in an attempt to open a Garganta behind it, like the Guildmaster requested. At first, she had no idea why she was compelled to be so kind in the first place.

Well, she wasn't entirely kind. Just complacent to what was going on around her. She was studying their power, but found some strange sort of Spiritual Pressure about them. Spirit Particles around her had a sort of electrical charge about them that made her want to cringe a little. A few hairs at the back of her head floated away a little in the direction of the things. It was probably what rejuvenates these _mages_ and _wizards_ , she decided. _"Just like with Spirit Particles regenerating our Spiritual Pressure,"_ she thought.

She stopped in the back, and raised a hand before her, gathering what little Spirit Particles that floated about her form dense enough to form a Garganta. The tearing sound echoed around her as those black lines before her emulated a zipper of some sort, distorting in some locations, and it-

-struggled to open.

"¿Que?" wondered Halibel aloud. It wouldn't open.

She forced more Spirit Particles into the thing, and it struggled even harder, ever wanting to open, but there were far too many of these electrically charged Particles, she noticed, placing too much pressure on it.

 _"Perhaps I should take the anciano up on his offer,"_ Halibel suggested to herself. And before perishing the thought, thought further, _"He could be well versed in the land,"_ she reasoned, _"with the right push, I can squeeze a lesser dense area of negatively charged Spirit Particles in order to open up a Garganta with less resistance out of him."_

With that thought in mind, she dismissed the poor portal anymore torture received by its inability to process its single meaning in life and lowered her hand.

 _"Besides..."_

She turned around and began to short trek back into the building.

 _"...these humans are rather interesting."_

 **-= *End of Chapter 1: Fairy Tail* =-**

Thank you, Ulquiorra, for catalyzing Halibel's way of thinking.

I wonder where I'll take this. Originally, it was just a one-shot, but there were just so little action in here, I might as well continue it.

 **QotC (Quote of the Chapter):** "¿Dónde está tu ropa?"

 **Comments:** N/A

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	2. Induction?

_**Changes!**_ _End Notes (end of "first paragraph)" denotes locations for easy searching._

 _ **La Espada de Sacrificia**_

 **Summary:** After being stabbed in the back (literally) by Aizen and falling to the ground of Karakura town, Tia awakens in some building in a soft bed. She has been helped, it seems. And now all of Fairy Tail is going through some trouble just to teach Tia what a hyperbole is. "I thought you said to break his legs." "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

 **Characters:** {Tia Halibel, [pri ( **p** ending **r** omantic **i** nterest)]}, OCs (Bleach), team Natsu, OCs (Fairy Tail)

 **Genres:** Humor, Adventure _; Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_

 **Rated:** T _; or M, depending on future content. Leaning for T._ _ **Now leaning for**_ _le_ _ **M**_ _ony goodness_ _ **.**_

 **Language:** English : English _; Japanese (in English, some Romanji), Spanish_

 **Crossover:** Bleach, Fairy Tail _; The Gamer (maybe)_

 **End Notes:** I'm starting to like this. _Characters_ , _Genres_ , _Rating_ , _Crossover_ , _Season_ name, " _author comments_ " area and _PCS_ are all updated.

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

 _ **Season 1: A la Segunda Etapa | Act 1: Life outside the Garganta**_

MMMMM. Lemmmmmony goodness. Not this chapter, though, sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **PCS (Previous Chapter Summary):** Halibel wakes up in the infirmary of Fairy Tail and was given an offer by an old man. Now understanding the world a little bit more and knowing that she cannot return home, she has decided to take up his offer until she can.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

 **-= *Chapter 2: Induction?* =-**

When Tia came around the building, she was granted with the sight of the pinkette, who she came to know as Natsu Dragneel, stepping out of the building with the most serious countenance on his face she had seen thus far concerning it was him. She would not give credit to however long it would last due to his attitude she has encounter until then. She saw a strange mark on his shoulder and made to ask for it, until a blonde woman came running out after him. The two had a muted conversation she couldn't hear from that distance. Wanting to join the guild but having no recourse as how to do so, she followed after the two.

As they walked through the town Halibel ignored their conversation for the most part other than hearing the blonde's name to be Lucy Heartfilia, finding all of the subjects spoken by them too tedious and paltry compared to the more complicated conversations she had in Las Noches, if any. Grimmjow would have his... _invitations_ to a fight and Szayel Aporro his ambition in examining her body to try and find her Hollow hole. She, at one point, almost caved due to her own curiosity, but thought not to put herself under the gaze of Szayel Aporro and his damned mini cameras. After learning what happened to his brother and watching his fight on the screens in the scientific Espada's lab, she knew to be wary of the intelligence he exuded and made to always avoid the hallways connecting to his palace. She always rounded back to it, though, much to her confusion...

Natsu sniffed the air after a moment of silence, which had signaled the end of the previous conversation. They were nearing a carriage stop so they could go to the Hakobe Mountains. Halibel did not know this, due to her ignoring them.

Lucy notices his unease and rapid smelling.

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed, "What is it, Natsu?"

"Do butterflies come around Magnolia often?" Natsu wondered. Lucy mentioned she didn't know much about Magnolia at all, and Natsu realized something, only stiffening a little, before relaxing again. "Why're you with us?" he questioned.

Lucy seemed incredible confused. "Natsu, who are you talking to?"

"I want to join the guild," Tia answered, having known she was the one addressed. Lucy seemed to be incredibly stiff as realization dawned on her. Tia swore she saw a strange line outlining Lucy's form, going crazy as if they were indicating her immediate fear. How Halibel knew this was even beyond her. "I have no idea how the process was to be undertaken, so I followed until you noticed my presence. I was going to ask."

Lucy spun around and shrieked in surprise at Halibel's sudden appearance behind them. Lucy went ignored.

"You could've just gone into the guild and asked," Natsu said, "we're going on a self-appointed mission."

"Self-appointed mission?" Halibel questioned. She passed up the still gawking Lucy who had stopped in her tracks.

Upon realizing her position being left behind, she shouted, "WAIT FOR ME!" She went ignored as she caught up in a sprint.

"Yeah," Natsu replied, "Macao, a friend of ours and fellow guildmate, went out on a request to defeat some Vulcans on Mount Hakobe. He's been missing for a week."

"Vulcans?" she asked. "Are they evil creatures?"

"Anmari," he spoke, indicating that they really weren't. "Other than being really pervy, they're not bad. They're actually pretty useful to the environment around them, so we tend to leave them alive unless requested otherwise. Beating them up without sanction, however, is permitted." He ended that last one with a grin. Even if he was turned away from her, she could feel it, what with the utterly ridiculous walk he was executing.

"Sōdesu ka." She had understood, per se. _"However, if they are as pervy as he mentioned and they touch me, so help me, I'll murder the thing outright."_ A whimper from Lucy.

"Please don't," Natsu said plainly. Tia realized she _may_ have spoken that last one aloud.

Tia nodded and, remembering Natsu hadn't turned around yet, she gave a hum of acknowledgement.

A hand shot out from Tia behind her and as her hand wrapped around something soft, like fur, she heard the telltale sound of choking.

Then, Natsu turned, to find Tia strangling Happy.

"Oi!" he shouted angrily, pointing at the now confused Halibel [who had three comical question marks beside her head, complete with an upside down one to accentuate the Spanish in her blood (whatever Hollow blood was like)], "let Happy go!"

An eyebrow roused because of the name, but she relented. The cat flew around her (her eyes widened in surprise) and landed on Natsu's shoulder. "That's mean, Happy-Bell!"

"My name is Halibel."

"Why'd you choke Happy, Hairy Girl?!"

"It's Halibel."

"She was obviously caught off guard by a flying cat, Natsu, Happy," Lucy caught their attention. "Don't scare poor Hannibal like that!"

"Halibel," she corrected.

"Well, there's a carriage approaching," Natsu ignored her. Lucy bowed in apology and actually said her name right. Natsu paled in realization to what he just said.

"Eh, Natsu?" Lucy wondered. "What's wrong."

"Natsu has motion sickness!" Happy said, his namesake spreading across whatever lips the blue thing had.

Halibel said nothing, the blue fur reminding her of Grimmjow, and her utter urges to pummel the thing went unchanged and suppressed instead. A fist was at her side. She then suddenly returned to her Ulqiorric (because it works) countenance as she realized what he had said. "Motion sickness?"

"Yeah!" he shouted.

 **-= *"My name is [Tia] Halibel."* =-**

Tia Halibel found herself in a rather strange predicament. This predicament had her sitting in the back of a carriage with a certain pink haired dragon slayer's head in her lap. If only she had taken the advice of a particular blue cat, she wouldn't be in this situation...

"Told you, Allie-Bell."

 _"Okay, that one wasn't too far off from the original pronunciation concerning Spain's habit of making Hs silent,"_ Tia conceded, _"but it was still wrong."_

"Halibel."

"Whatever."

 _"Don't pummel Grimmjow-I mean, don't pummel the cat, don't pummel the cat, don't pummel the ca-"_

Her concentration and mantra were interrupted as her stomach jumped when the road underneath them had a very particular bump. Her eyes' unending complacency was shattered and were shaking a little in an attempt to halt the bile rising in her throat.

 _"Oh, no,"_ she thought. _"Why do_ I _have motion sickness, too...?"_

Apparently, Tia's suffering was noticed when she made a very particular moan as she hunched over a bit. Since Natsu was in a daze, and he was far too much of a prude, he was literally unable to comment on the breasts hanging over his head.

"Do you have motion sickness, too, Halibel-san?" Lucy asked politely, a pint of concern in her tone.

"No," Halibel answered a little bit quickly, her voice was cut short in order to catch anything. A bump in the road told her otherwise, her hand going over her stomach. "Yes," she conceded.

"So, are you a girl version of Natsu?" asked the cat.

"No," Tia answered with a little more confidence, sitting up and not needing to be on guard any longer.

Until another bump in the road came into play and forced her to bunch over again.

Silence.

"Not gonna concede to _that_ question?" Lucy asked playfully, a small smirk on her face even if Halibel couldn't see it.

Halibel only groaned.

 **-= *"No."** _ **bump**_ **"Yes."* =-**

The carriage stopped, and immediately she and Natsu were standing up again in surprise and literal revival. _"In_ his _case,"_ she emphasized, since she had stood up plainly. Lucy's reaction was a little milder, having still been sitting down in confusion asking whether or not they were already there. The driver replied that the base of the mountain was as far as he could take them. Tia walked over to the door to open it, only for Natsu to breeze and pass by her. He opened it quickly.

Not stopping there, he jumped down straight into the snow, and the breeze blew past them, a blizzard rushing in their ears, the sunlight just over the horizon as it continued rising. Halibel stood confused, looking at the white before her. She had seen the white sands of Hueco Mundo before, and the sun above provided light but no warmth through the haze and blanket of white. She had frozen in Hueco Mundo on more than one occasion, but this was utterly ridiculous. She crossed her arms under her breasts and mildly rubbed a bit on her cold arms. This was a cold she was not used to.

 _"Yet I was able to handle the child's Bankai which is colder than this?"_ Halibel wondered. _"Or perhaps it is because it was only for a few moments that I was frozen, and only then I was okay,"_ she deducted. _"So, why..."_

She stepped down from the cart, the stark cold beholding her.

 _"...why am I so freakishly cold?"_

The three of them began their trek up the mountain, feet deep in the snow beneath them. Tia was currently using her Spiritual Pressure, concentrating it around her, to lessen and dull the cold on her skin, and possibly to create heat. The blonde behind her was worse off, however.

"I know this is a mountain and all," Lucy shouted, "but it's in the middle of the Summer! There's something wrong with there being a freaking blizzard!"

"That's what you get for not wearing warm enough clothes," Natsu replied calmly, the cat from earlier perched on his neck, cuddling the white, scaled cloth around it.

"But Halibel-san isn't wearing much at all and _she's_ okay!"

 _Okay_ was an overstatement out of Lucy, then. She was freezing. The Spirit Particles in the air wasn't restoring her Spiritual Power at all, when it should have been. Perhaps she was too used to positive Spirit Particles to take in any other type of charges, which was truly irritating her. She had to save up as much as she could and that meant suffering a little cold.

"Maybe you should have brought a parka," Natsu ignored her.

Lucy shivered a little more and was going to ask Halibel a question. Halibel readied for whatever it was, only for Lucy to have a shout of realization. "Ooh, I have an idea!"

A loud _dinging_ sound rung in Halibel's ears, and, with Natsu, spun around to find Lucy weaving a cross formation in the air with a strange, silver key in her hand.

 **"Open, Gate of the Clock! Horologium!"**

Before them was a clock that had appeared out of thin air, Lucy disappearing inside of it. Halibel had no name for the thing.

"Oh, it's a clock," stated Natsu dumbly.

Lucy's mouth began moving, but Halibel nor Natsu could hear it. Natsu spoke for her.

"I can't hear you," he said.

The clock, at the top - which Halibel had perceived was a head (damn whatever Natsu had thought) - opened its "mouth" and replied, "She says, _'I'll be in here.'_ "

"What is this?"

Natsu and Lucy (Horologium, really), looked over to Halibel. Her question was an odd one, certainly as she addressed the white snow that rest in her palm. She was crouching low, looking up at them expectantly with the query even written on her face.

" _'That's...that's_ snow _, Halibel-san,'_ she says," Horologium spoke after a moment, relaying Lucy's answer. It seemed eerily close to the tone she was using. Thank God above that it wasn't trying to emulate the pitch, though.

"I have never seen this... _snow_ before."

Even Natsu was surpri-

" _'Gasp!'_ she exclaims," Horologium said.

Natsu glared at the clock.

"Well," Natsu turned back to her, glower reinstating a smile across his features, "today, you learn what a snowball fight is!"

 _"Snowball fi-?"_

 _WH_ _ **AP**_ _!_

Halibel sat there, dumbfounded as a bit of snow fell off of her face, eyes shut to as to not let the snow enter and irritate it. She slowly opened them in mild irritation to find the self-proclaimed dragon slayer laughing with a stupid grin on his face, pointing at her. Halibel found it in herself to ball up some snow when he wasn't looking and lugged it at him. The snowball sailed through the air and landed flat on his face as he came back up off of the ground gasping for air. Now, he was in the ground trying to free himself in gasps of pain and surprise.

 _"Why was that so satisfying?"_ she wondered with mild curiosity, feeling that same giddy she questioned welling up in her chest. She didn't even know she was grinning, too, balling up another wad of snow.

 **"SNOWBALL OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**

Halibel had been getting up, only to find a raging inferno of quickly melting snow approaching her. She sonidoed to the side, dodging it easily, before lugging an object at him.

"Oops." Halibel had never said that before, because no situation she got herself in required her to do so in surprise. Only now, had she realized she had just tossed Horologium, holding Lucy, across the snowscape into the Dragon Slayer.

" _'HOLY BALL-SAN, WHY?!'_ or so she says."

"It's Halibel."

Horologium, with snow surrounding him, landed directly into the Dragon Slayer, pinning him to the wall for a moment until the momentum died down, and the Grandfather Clock fell to the ground, Natsu with him.

"Are we done?"

The two got up from the ground, Natsu acknowledging her with a feeble, _'Yes,'_ and Horologium expressing Lucy's discontent with having been used as live snowball. Horologium, funnily enough, had no qualms about the situation himself.

The three of them continued onwards, Natsu and Lucy shouting Macao's name into the unending blizzard of white. There were no other sounds than the two's combined shouting and the whistling the of the wind as the snow sailed passed her. Only then was she struck with mild surprise as a rather strange-sounding voice joined the two.

"Oooh! Human women!"

Halibel fought the urge to be insulted in _both_ aspects. Being regarded as a piece of delectable meat was one thing she could be visibly offended by, but being called _human_ was what she really had to fight the urge to fight against in order to keep her feeble cover. She turned around slowly after Natsu and Lucy had already done so, Happy landing on the boy's shoulder. Halibel regarded the beast little; _"A Vulcan,"_ she presumed.

"Oi, you!" Natsu shouted, pointing at the creature, "Where the hell is Macao?!"

Halibel only stood bemusedly off to the side, looking on with both disinterest and a little bit of annoyance that the little dragon slayer would believe the creature sentient enough to actually reply with a useful answer. Only then, did Halibel feel a strange Spiritual Power within the beast. If this was inconsistent, she would try and figure it out.

The creature ignored Natsu, as Halibel expected, before charging either her or Lucy. She didn't know. She and Lucy were in the immediate direction of it, and Tia sonidoed out of the way, leaving the creature to grab Horologium and almost hug it as if not to let go of her. It gave a perverted stare into the proverbial coffin as Lucy tried to back away as far as she could, screaming. Horologium gave his impression of her scream.

"Oi!" Natsu shouted, "Let go of Lucy!"

Natsu went ignored as it gave him a harsh glare, before donkey kicking Natsu away and running off into a cave. Tia followed suit quickly, but slow enough so Natsu could get off of his ass and follow with her. Happy wasn't too far behind.

The two entered the confines of the cold cave, having found the refuge of the creature. Off throughout the caves were long echoes that disoriented them and gave them a disadvantage in locating them by ear. The echoes were howls and happiness and giddy fit only for the perverted. Halibel scowled. Her first encounter (in her mind) with perversion and it was a sick creature only meant for death. However, as promised, the creature could not die. Natsu had requested so and she would follow to the letter, since her vow to kill it was only if it touched her inappropriately.

Instantly, as they entered, Natsu resorted for shouting for Lucy, which only served as ammunition for the creature, who began howling more and disorienting them further. This was its home, so it had the advantage now with location memorization. _"It was smarter than I anticipated,"_ Halibel praised it little.

The creature swerved around the corner ahead of them. It was just barely seen, hidden in the darkness of the cave which was slowly brightening as rays of golden sunlight filtered in what could pass as windows in the cave. The creature approached Halibel first, who gave it a harsh, half-ass backhand to the creature's outstretched hand. The Vulcan yowled in pain as it retracted and glared at Halibel. She only rose a brow.

Natsu came flying in, only to slip and slide across the ice, He was promptly shoved out the window that had light filtering in. Halibel had half a heart (not really) to give a small prayer after his shout of oncoming death. Halibel didn't notice Happy disappearing after the pinkette.

Halibel turned towards the oncoming creature, whom she promptly sidekicked away into a nearby wall. The wall would serve as its temporary resting place until she returned. The thing snored.

Rounding the corner was Horologium disappearing in a cloud of dust, leaving Lucy on her lonesome. The girl bounced for a second before landing harshly on the floor, shrieking in fear.

"It is I, girl," Halibel soothed. Or more like shut her up, considering Halibel had better hearing than most.

"Oh...H-Halibel-san," Lucy mumbled. "Thank you for coming after me. What of Natsu?"

"He will be reme-"

"OI!" he shouted. "DON'T GO WRITING ME OFF SO SOON!"

"Ah, so you've arrived," Halibel said plainly, turning towards the boy and crossing her arms underneath her breasts. Happy was carrying him. Halibel, at one point, wanted to ask how he avoided motion sickness when he was being carried by such a being, but decided to do so later. _"Aaany, second now."_

"What were you about to say, though, Halibel-san?" Lucy wondered. She shivered a little as she was given a _cold_ reminder of where she was.

"Nothing," Halibel said all too quickly, causing Natsu to try and begin a new ranting spree, only to have been thrown into a wall to their right. _"There we go,"_ Halibel thought. The creature had shaken itself free, it seemed. She watched with little to no curiosity as the creature dumbly thought it had defeated the male and scored two women, of which Halibel was not pleased to realize.

Halibel rushed forward in a sondio and reappeared in front of the now confused creature, fist reared back and an impassive look on her eyes. The creature had no time to think to do anything as her fist sailed through into its chest. As she had readied her fist, it was at first set up with her palm to the ground. As she launched the fist, torque was increased as she twisted it palm upright in order to end in an upset punch. The creature spun as it flew off a distance and landed upside down in the wall.

Natsu decided it was high time to break himself out of his icy confines by setting his skin on fire. Halibel took notice and only turned her head, studying the flames adorned on his body. Happy spent a long deal yapping about Natsu's abilities as a Dragon Slayer (of which Halibel believed to be nothing but a joke until that fiery snowball earlier). How the snowball didn't melt instantaneously was beyond the Espada. To witness one of the abilities Happy had spoken of earlier had perplexed her.

"Agh!" Natsu shouted in determination as he finally broke through. "Damn, that thing knows how to throw a punch."

 _"If you had been paying attention, you would have realized that so could I,"_ she thought dryly.

"I seem to have finally incapacitated it, but it has a strange power around it, as well as a stranger, more humanlike one, within."

"Vulcan's have an ability called _Take Over_ ," Happy spoke up, garnering the attention of the trio of human(-likes, in Halibel's case)s. "A Take Over magic user is where someone, or something with the power, weakens their opponent until they are able to absorb or possess their body. In the Vulcan's case, it possessed someone."

 _"Useful information out of the furball for once,"_ Halibel thought. _Furball_ was the nickname given to Grimmjow by a rather discontent Segunda Espada. Halibel still hated Barragan, but that was a good way to either shut up Grimmjow or make it all the easier to tune him out. "Sōdesu ka," Halibel began aloud. "I also sense the seal of the power. I will destroy it."

"That _should_ free whoever's inside, I think," Happy gave a feeble agreement. "They could probably tell us where Macao is." Natsu had a serious countenance again, of which Halibel questioned his sanity. Lucy was all the more confused by the conversation.

"Very well," she spoke mildly, before walking up to the creature and reaching out. The Reiatsu composition was circular in front of her as she used Pesquisas to detect it. Only then was there a secondary ring that made itself known. She grasped the center of the structure before holding it tighter. When she had first detected it, it had a slow spin to it, but when she held it tightly, it began to shake and stop spinning. She twisted her wrist and everyone heard a shattering sound.

The composition became visible and it was a golden-orange hue shining at them. She let it go and there was a hole in the second. As the whole thing shattered towards them before ultimately disappearing, the Vulcan exploded into a puff of harmless pink smoke. When it cleared, there was an old man with blue hair and worse for wear clothing on him. Natsu shouted in happiness. "Macao!"

The man only grunted, but remained unconscious. Halibel grabbed the man's ankle and effortlessly picked him out of there, head hanging over the ground. As she turned with the man in hand (or ankle), Natsu, Happy, and Lucy stopped approaching as she lifted this _Macao_ further off of the ground. "This is the man whom we have been looking for?" she questioned.

Natsu mutely nodded as he was given a sheer show of her strength. He rested his hands outwards, indicating he was going to carry the man aways. Lucy made work of the items on his back Halibel had all but ignored the whole time. Halibel got the idea and swung the man up once, startling Natsu at first, and gently brought her arm down so Macao rested across his forearms. He nodded to her as Lucy set up the futon and he laid Macao down.

 **-= *"** _ **'HOLY BALL-SAN, WHY?!'**_ **or so she says."* =-**

Macao was laid down on the futon and given swift treatment of his injuries. His clothes were still under his back, spread out off of him and many bandages had adorned his body. It was bruised in the few places the bandages had missed. The white stretched across his stomach and one reached over his shoulder from underneath that. He had a square bandages over his right pectoral and some other bandages wove around the elbow of his arm. Another square bandages at his right wrist, and several weaving over his left forearm. He was still unconscious and laid there. Halibel all but ignored the conversation Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were having, in favor kneeling on the floor and wiping at the ice.

Natsu looked up for once when another uncomfortable silence reigned over himself, his cat, and Lucy. He saw Halibel idly tracing the floor with her fingers. "That's ice," he said. She gave him a flat look. "Ice is Gray's power," he said instead of trying to explain the not-so-foreign object to Halibel. "I'm fire. You can see where that leads."

 _"Feuds,"_ Halibel deducted with a more visible nod. Fire and Ice never mix, unless they have good reason to or physics was just fucking with you. Eventually, groaning sounded from the man, and everyone made to look at him.

"N-Natsu..." he struggled.

"Macao!" Natsu said with beaming happiness. Lucy and Halibel sat patiently and quietly, watching the scene with equal intent and curiosity.

"I'm pitiful..." the man groaned. Natsu gave a strange face. "I...I defeated 19 of them...but got taken over by the last one..."

The information was immediate for Halibel, who had already defeated one so easily as a punch to the chest, ignoring the initial kick at the beginning. Perhaps this man was not too pitiful as he believed himself to be. He simply requires reinforcement.

"I can't believe myself...I can't even show my face to Romeo..."

"Who is Romeo?"

Macao leaned up, Natsu and Lucy turned towards her.

"He's my son."

 _"A father, then..."_ she thought. "Defeating that many of these creatures should be commendable enough," Halibel explained. "If you did this to prove something to or for him, than 19 should be enough to prove whatever worthiness you were looking for," she commented. _"Although, I did not have a true gaze on the power of these creatures, but I myself would write them off as smallfry,"_ she concluded. _"However, they should have been extremely difficult for a human to best, so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."_

Lucy had a horrified look on her face everyone ignored.

Halibel noticed that Macao was not encouraged, and Natsu was about to say something. To spare the man whatever Natsu had cooked up in that brain of his, Halibel approached. Natsu shut his mouth as she reached out a hand to him.

"Your son is waiting," Halibel said. Macao still seemed unsure. _"I've put this much work into you, anciano,"_ she angrily thought, _"accept it so I can move on."_ She glared at him. "If you make me wait any longer-"

He grasped her hand quickly and she effortlessly pulled him up. "Thank you...eh..."

"Her name's Harribal!"

"It's Halibel." _"What that a messed up version due to Japanese pronunciation?"_

"Thank you, Halibel-san," the man smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Halibel wordlessly spun around and began to leave the cave. The others followed shortly afterwards, and Halibel found it in herself to not ignore the conversation. It centered around the introduction of Lucy and herself.

 **-= *"If you make me wait any longer-"* =-**

The four and the cat approached the guild. Macao had regained his clothes and began to approach a rather small child. The sun was higher in the sky now, as the morning - as others called it - came to an end and began to seep into something called _noon time_. The boy she saw was the one that broke into the building and began shouting at Makarov earlier that day. Halibel still couldn't believe she went on a trip like that for a small boy.

As they approached, Natsu called out to the boy, using the name _Romeo_. The boy looked up from his sobbing and ran after his father with a happy look on his face. Natsu _had_ been holding up Macao, but the two seemed to know what was going to happen as they shared a look and separated. The boy then spearheaded directly into his father, knocking him over. "DAD!"

Natsu looked extremely happy, Lucy horrified, and Happy was ignorant. Halibel was simply impassive, yet again.

"Dad, I'm so sorry for sending you out there like that!"

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Macao replied. The boy continued to cry through this, and Halibel saw Natsu, Lucy, and Happy beginning to depart. Halibel followed with, unable to explain the warm bubble forming in her stomach at the sight of it.

"It's okay..." Romeo said between sobs, "I'm the son...of a wizard, after all!"

Natsu began to leave as Romeo's father reassured him with a line to tell what Halibel learned to be called _bullies_ the next time they slandered him. "Tell them this: Can your father defeat 19 monsters?"

 _"Well, at least he didn't take credit for my kill,"_ Halibel thought idly as she followed after Natsu. Lucy followed after her, Happy landing on her shoulder.

Romeo called out after Natsu and Happy. "Thank you for saving my dad!"

Natsu simply lifted a hand as he returned to the guild.

"You, too, Lucy-nee! And you as well, Halibel-san!"

Lucy gave an embarrassed smile back to them and waved. Halibel dryly looked towards them. "How come a child can say my name right the _first time_ , but you two manage to mess it up every five minutes?"

Neither of them had an answer as they sheepishly made their way back to the guild.

 **-= *"I'm the son of a wizard, after all!"* =-**

Entering the guild, the three weren't given so much of a glance from many a people. Perhaps the few that Halibel could pick out in the crowd, Makarov being one of them. Natsu approached Makarov and they silently nodded to one another. "So that idiot Macao is alright, then?"

Natsu nodded. "Yup! He's a-okay!"

Makarov then thanked Lucy for helping out and threw Happy a fish. Halibel reached out for it on instinct but Happy flew to it and plucked it from the air. Halibel held back a glare as it flew by with a fiendish grin.

"I see you decided to stay," Makarov stated idly as the others departed their presence.

"It is not as simple as that, Makarov," Halibel replied. He gave a tilt of the head in curiosity. "I simply cannot open the way home."

"I see..." was all the guildmaster said, rubbing his chin and seeing how he could repay the large woman before him.

"I would like to join your guild."

His eyes widened in surprise, the rubbing of his chin stopping abruptly as he tried to piece together what she had just said. Before he could do so, Mirajane came walking out from behind the bar counter with a strange stamp in her hand. "We should give you the guildmark, then, to have you officially join us."

"Natsu mentioned the trip to rescue Macao was to be my induction ceremony," Halibel said. "Do all wizards require such a strange induction?"

"You think we put our fellow guildmate in danger just to induct you?" Makarov wondered. Halibel nodded. "Nonsense! We would never put one of our own in danger for something as simple as that! Natsu will be spoken to on it. He won't be punished, but he will be inquired as to why he didn't just send you back for a simple mark."

Halibel rose a brow as Mirajane finally appeared before her, holding the stamp up with a sweet smile on her face. "Where would you like it, and what color would you like it to be?"

Halibel thought of many things, but considered her vow to be the highest of all priorities. "I want vengeance on the man who betrayed me and tried to kill me," she spoke bluntly, Mirajane lost her smile and Makarov gave her an impassive look. "However, I was told by a...man...the phrase, _'Revenge is black pudding,'_ and so I wish to have the mark black."

Mirajane gave a confused glance as she fumbled with the large, red stamp in her hand.

Halibel looked at her left hand, and turning it over a few times, before holding up her palm to Mirajane, fingers up. Mirajane got the message and pressed it to her palm and Tia felt a strange power enter her, but chose not to comment. Mirajane smiled again. "There we go~" she hummed. She nodded to Halibel and returned behind the counter. Makarov gave a small nod.

"The requests are on the board over there," he pointed to her left, in which she saw what seemed to be a bulletin board of some sort with many a paper adorning it. "The bar is behind me," he threw a thumb back at it. "And since you're not officially an S-Class mage, you're not allowed on the second floor. That should be all~" He jumped off the bar counter as he sun that last part out, before returning to his office.

 _"Truly interesting..."_

 **-= *End Chapter 2: Induction?* =-**

I really do like this idea.

 _ **Comments:**_

 **Guest 907:** "A little confusing at times in regards to scene breaks, but otherwise pretty good. Good luck with the next chapter"

 **Reply:** "Thank you for the luck. And, I suppose the scene breaks are just because I felt like it. For future reference, I recommended remembering that quotes will be used as scene breaks."

 **-=*next comment* =-**

 **Jalis:** "I like this one. I'm hoping for natsu x Halibel. It'll interesting to see how she reacts to combat. I'm following and favoriting"

 **Reply:** "Hehe. _No._ Natsu x Lucy. I'm trying to find out who Halibel will work with. Her pairing will probably be discovered during the Tartaros Arc. Combat will be regulated to get her in on the fighting a little bit, and the people here will grow on her and change her way on thinking along the way. She is still getting used to hyperboles. Oh, and for future reference: _**anime-only arcs are still being considered**_.

That should be all.

 _And now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_


	3. Aizen?

_**La Espada de Sacrificia**_

 **Summary:** After being stabbed in the back (literally) by Aizen and falling to the ground of Karakura town, Tia awakens in some building in a soft bed. She has been helped, it seems. And now all of Fairy Tail is going through some trouble just to teach Tia what a hyperbole is. "I thought you said to break his legs." "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

 **Characters:** [T. Halibel, (pri)], OCs (Bleach), team Natsu, OCs (Fairy Tail)

 **Genres:** Humor, Adventure _; Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_

 **Rated:** T _; or M, depending on future content. Leaning for M._

 **Language:** English : English _; Japanese (in English, some Romanji), Spanish_

 **Crossover:** Bleach, Fairy Tail _; The Gamer (maybe)_

 **End Notes:** N/A

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

 _ **Season 1: A la Segunda Etapa | Act 1: Life outside the Garganta**_

Now for the Daybreak arc to surely crumble out of her Tia's favor.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **PCS (Previous Chapter Summary):** Halibel goes on a self-appointed mission with Natsu, Lucy, and a flying cat named _Happy_ \- she has, on more than one occasion, referenced to Grimmjow, despite their opposite personalities - to save the one known as Macao. Later joining the guild, Tia is determined to eventually leave, but what will the next few chapters have in store for our resident Espada, and what is expected ahead for her? Certainly _not_ Everlue mansion.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

 **-= *Chapter 3: Aizen?* =-**

What turned out to be rather anticlimactic for the Espada, turned out to be more for a highly confused Lucy Heartfilia as she was dragged away by Natsu. It had been about a week since rescuing Macao, and Tia was curious as to why the dragon slayer thought it right to drag off the girl. Coming to her immediate saving, Tia stood and walked over to the boy, fast enough to block his path but slow enough so as to not break into more than a power walk. Natsu seemed confused.

"What is it, Halibel?" he wondered, with a blissfully ignorant face of confusion and curiosity.

They had been saying her name correctly as of recently, much to her relief. She had trouble teaching them the difference in the correct pronunciation of her name and their tendency to switch letters around between the Japanese romanji and Spanish letters. Of course, she had to change _Japanese_ to _Fiorian_ in her explanation so they wouldn't become curious of the new name of their language as dubbed by the Espada, not that she would blame them - it was especially difficult since the characters of the Japanese language differed from the Fiorian's despite pronunciation similarities. They called her language gibberish. To be given a new name to the language you've grown up with was either confusing or just offensive. In this case, it was the former for both parties.

"Why are you dragging off Heartfilia-kun?"

Halibel had lately been using honorifics and their surnames to address people nowadays. After learning their surnames, Gray became Fullbuster-kun, Mirajane became Strauss-chan (so as to call her younger brother obsessed with testosterone Strauss-kun), and Natsu became Dragneel - he would be without so much as an honorific, since the boy would be oblivious to it either way. He had less of a mind to give anyone else an honorific, much less Gray due to their rivalry in elemental tastes.

Lucy had still been struggling against the grip Natsu had, and had the gall to actually blush despite being irritated and frustrated by him.

"She wanted a mission and I found one." He looked down at her. "I don't know why she doesn't want a mission."

"You've already broken into my home and formed a team with me, I'll go on a mission, _just not today!_ Let go of me!" she struggled. She turned to Halibel. "Halibel-san, tasukete!"

Lucy went unnoticed as Natsu's countenance slowly turned into a grin, one Halibel was less concerned about, and more curious as to his new train of thought. One hand free from Natsu, Lucy was still better off not struggling since his other hand still held her clothes tightly.

"Why are you smiling, Natsu?!" Lucy shouted, only to be ignored yet again. She paled. "Oh, no...what are you thinking up _this_ time?!"

Halibel let out a small, "What?" slightly irritated by his lack of reaction.

"Wanna join us?"

"Eh?" Lucy made out a small squeak of confusion and stopped struggling.

"I suppose," Halibel conceded, looking down at Lucy. "I would recommend you stop dragging her. I don't like you doing that."

"Sure, if she comes along."

"But-I...I don't want to!"

"Let's go, Heartfilia-kun," Halibel ignored her protests, and Lucy much easily bent to her will than she did to Natsu.

With both women in his pocket, he grinned as he approached the board, looking for the particular quest he had in mind. His grin widened considerably after spotting it and ripping it off too quickly for either blonde to get a good look at it. Lucy fumbled with him as she attempted to grab it, but Natsu called on his partner, and, due to being used to the cat by now, Halibel failed to snatch him (if she had tried to at all nowadays). Happy was successful in holding the now rolled up request in his paws.

"Happy!" Lucy called out disapprovingly. "What is the quest all about?!"

"All you need to know is that _was_ worth 200 thousand Jewel, but got bumped up 10 times that!"

Immediately after that, all sound in the guildhall stopped, all except for a particularly unnoticed person in the crowd asking what it was about.

"That's a secret~" Natsu all but hummed. Most of the guild had sighed, realizing that it would be impossible to get it out of the dragon slayer. However, one man was certainly bold enough to come forward, and it was Gray.

"Fullbuster-kun?" Halibel questioned. He glanced at her and Lucy, before scowling at Natsu.

" _That_ mission?" Gray asked. "You're going to use them as bait, aren't you?"

"Bait?" wondered Halibel.

"They're not bait!" Natsu cried indignantly. "The request asked for blonde maids! I need them so I can infiltrate the place and grab what it's asking for."

"Bait, essentially," Gray corrected. "You're using them to grab that noble's eye so you can destroy the book? A thousand Jewel says you screw up the mission," Gray called.

No one took it. Natsu had no decency and continued to laugh. Gray amended his words.

"How about two thousand jewel says you destroy more than 50% of the mansion in the process, and manage to leave the book intact?"

And _now_ every hand in the guild was raised.

Even Makarov had the gall to raise his hand, and for some reason, it rose ire in Halibel in the way not even she could understand.

"If you all have this little faith in your comrade, why do you allow him to participate in _any_ quest at all?"

For a moment, everyone faltered, before Gray stood up despite his long and bitter rivalry with the fiery mage. "Despite him being an idiot," Gray begin, and before Natsu could begin an onslaught of insults, Gray continued with a compliment, "he's one of our strongest fighters outside of our S-Class mages. As long as he has the capacity and potential to learn from his past mistakes and _stop breaking shit on every mission_ , he'd be an able-bodied S-Class mage. Possibly even qualify for it."

Everyone was speechless, before Natsu bit back a laugh, trying to hold it back. But, like a weak dam built against an eventually stronger and stronger stream, he burst out laughing, without a care in the world. Tears were forming on his eyes as irritation quickly swept Gray off his feet and into a fiery filled demeanor despite his magic. Perhaps it would have burnt off his top had it been on at the moment...

"What are you laughing about?" he asked icily. "I gave you a compliment."

Natsu could barely hold back, a straight hand over his mouth as he held back enough to speak, which was more of a squeak in Halibel's opinion. "Look who's talking, Fullbuster," he eked out. Gray was confused. "Last mission, you cost the guild twice the amount of the reward in damages, and that's not even _counting_ the reward itself!"

Halibel sent a glare at Natsu, who hadn't noticed it yet, and Gray paled. "S-shut up, Fire Brain!"

"Hehe, I got one up on _Fullbuster-kun~_ ," he said, imitating Halibel. Frankly, she was surprised he could imitate at all (her surprised stopped her glare before he noticed), and everyone was further intimidated by the fact that he had both the audacity and patience to calm himself long enough to _fully imitate her, voice, countenance, and all_. It terrified everyone except her, due to her confusion and curiosity spiking.

As everyone was surprised at Natsu's seeming change in attitude, he approached a frozen Mirajane who could only follow him with her eyes and head, mouth ajar, unable to move her body. At one point, she had been happily ready to stamp whatever mission they had ready in order to formally authorize them allowance into going onto the mission. She didn't move, even as he took the stamp out of her frozen hand and managed to stamp the thing, place it back into her hand like an esteemed sculptor trying to make the perfect masterpiece, and then headed out. Halibel followed along, forced to drag Lucy, seemingly forgetting her want for Lucy to stop being dragged around.

Lucy didn't protest. She was still busy gawking.

 **-= *"Hehe, I got one up on** _ **Fullbuster-kun~**_ **"* =-**

"Why were you glaring at Natsu, Halibel-san?" Lucy asked. She had recently regained her bearings and asked where they were, and found that they were on the way to the mansion, which left her helpless. Changing the subject to this one felt like a good idea.

"I was the one who had the power to make sure he didn't destroy too much on that mission, and I didn't lift so much as a finger to stop him," Halibel replied, shocking Lucy. Natsu didn't seem too surprised. "I thought collateral damage was common enough that the people would pay it off, so I let him do as he pleased. I'm still getting used to the combat you people exude."

"Have you never fought before?" Lucy asked. "You seemed okay with that Vulcan a week ago."

"No, I have," Halibel said. "It's just you people fight so differently. I fought to kill, though I didn't kill many of my own enemy." _"Mostly just my own kind in a mad scramble for power, for the title of Vasto Lorde. That stopped when I became coherent enough to stop, and decided only to eat when I had to, and to have more time in protecting my Fracciones so they didn't revert to Gillians before we came under Aizen's command."_

Halibel had been quiet for a moment, and Lucy decided to let her gather her thoughts. She did hear something akin to _frrasseeowns_ , but considered the lowness of her voice and that fact that it was a mumble, Lucy was unable to identify what it meant. There was also a low growl shortly thereafter, confusing her and becoming concerned about her fellow blonde. But now, she processed over what she _had_ heard over what she couldn't hear her mumble, and began to muse about hearing about _killing_.

"You used to kill?"

Natsu was currently in the Espada's lap, completely oblivious to the conversation, before he sort of cleared up his little illness temporary with a serious countenance again. "You said you killed people?"

Halibel looked down and was rather surprised to find that he wasn't as dead as he usually was in the vehicle. She had been recently battling her own motion sickness and wasn't far off from doubling over and vomiting as she had in recent days (upchucking food she thought was extremely tasteful compared to other Hollows and leaving unsatisfied), but she was able to hold back to answer.

"I wasn't able to kill my enemies."

"Were they _your_ enemies or were they _Aizen_ 's?"

"Aizen?" Lucy asked.

A shot rang out from the vehicle, and the telltale signs of birds fluttering off of a tree as she repeated the strange name, testing it on her lips in wonder of the person. It was dead silent in the vehicle, tension so thick anything could snap, silence so thick not even motion sickness could interrupt the two. Lucy was confused, as was Happy as he sat on her lap looking at the two. Halibel had dark shades over her eyes as Natsu looked up at her expectant for an answer.

His view was quite different from hers, however, but he ignored the large, black clad breasts in front of him, white frills running down over her abdomen, his head resting on whatever softness there was in the skirt since he was definitely sure she ran quickly, as her thighs were thick and strong. His mind was devoid of perversion, as was his prude-level thinking and otherwise oblivious mind. Lucy didn't think much of her attire, either, having worn an identical maid outfit to boot. Both the Espada and Celestial Spirit Wizard had learned of the true nature of the request, as well as the true colors behind Natsu's reasoning for forming a team with the two blondes.

She answered slowly, quietly, and lowly, and Lucy didn't hear. Natsu only nodded and looked at Lucy, shaking his head. She immediately caught on despite not knowing entirely what the gesture meant, since she barely knew anyone there. Halibel continued to be silent, Natsu returned to his sickly state as he laid on the lap of the Espada, Happy flew over to rest on the Arrancar's head and managed to soothe her, even if a little, and Lucy sat quietly on the other side, discerning what to do.

She decided to sit in silence, no matter how unbearable the silence was and how bored she had become. She had no book, only the small Celestial Spirit introduced as _Plue_ by the blonde former princess. The Heartfilia held him close, and he shook in confusion, fear, and wonder.

Happy managed to curl himself around the Arrancar's nape of the neck, having done so when she leaned against the window to her right and stared out the window. He could somehow detect her unease and rather disorienting discontent with the situation. She allowed him to do so, as its constant movement and even a little purring soothed the back of her head, allowing tingles to reach up and down her spine. The feelings were foreign to her, but not unwelcome. She was actually just berating herself for acting so strangely.

She couldn't arrange her thoughts. The fact that Dragneel managed to learn the name of Aizen due to her angry muttering set her on edge, and forced her to rethink her priorities and how to deter him from asking anymore questions or deter _anyone_ of learning of that man's name. He had earned her ire and incurred her wrath. She had no guarantee that anyone else might not get caught in the crossfire should she begin to attack him. She already felt the instinctual urges rising, and fought them down...

 _"I can't allow them to see that form,"_ she thought. _"My view from them is already feeble enough. I cannot silence these two. Heartfilia-kun is too close for Dragneel to not notice, and apparently he's strongest outside of this_ S-Class _they spoke of. Perhaps, it is their version of Hollow Espada,"_ she deducted. _"Perhaps actually fighting an enemy on this mission will garner more trust and respect out of them,"_ she wondered. _"Though, I must follow their rules. They're already on edge with me talking about killing, and they don't like that. Dark Guilds do that. That's one rule. I will have to go through trial and error to think about others. They talk about being friends a lot...maybe if I saw them in a situation and moved to help or protect them, surely it would put me in their favor?"_ Halibel certainly hoped so. If she wanted to get anything out of the man, she had to work her ass off to first repay them saving her life (which she had put a lot of value on, so she had her work cut out for her), and eventually have them repay her with the place she needed.

With that decided, her thoughts were then abruptly cut off as the carriage stopped.

Natsu was quick to launch off of Halibel's lap, much to her surprise, but Happy didn't quite move. She allowed the cat to stay coiled around her neck like a snake. It didn't remind her of Sung-Sun other than the analogy, since she was fairly sure Sung-Sun would never have the gall to want to get that close to her. Halibel would have welcomed it as a sister. No Hollow knew much about romantic pursuits, so that didn't even enter her mind.

Lucy jolted at Natsu's resurrection from the life of the motion sick, and Halibel stood up last. They filed out of the carriage and paid him earnestly, before turning before the sign of Shirotsume Town.

"We're here," Lucy said with a rather relaxed voice, stretching with one arm up and the other latched over her elbow. It did wondrous things to her assets, much to the crowd around them's pleasure. Halibel didn't notice. She wasn't used to human perversion and didn't understand exactly what was going on...

 _"Yes..."_ Halibel thought slowly, a little bit glad that they were no longer on edge after the small slip up about her combat habits (or what would have been, if she had even managed to kill any Soul Reapers, or one of those Vizards), _"...we are..."_

 _"Hueco Mundo...Apacci...Mila-Rose...Sung-Sun...I'm one more step to coming home..."_

Of course, she had _no_ idea just how many steps she was going to take...and how many times she'll slip up and walk somewhere else...it'll be funny...

She'll never understand that hyperbole, probably.

 **-= *End Chapter 3: Aizen?* =-**

That was a little shorter than usual. I'm not staying enclosed to an episode, as you can see, I just felt like ending it here since school is coming up tomorrow and I have, like, three projects I should have been doing over Spring Break when all I've done is screw around. I should have never entered that class...

Anyways, that's that. Here's comments.

 _ **Comments:**_

 **Guest:** ":Hi. I find your story really good. Could you make a Ulquiorra x Halibel?"

 **Reply:** "Like I said to _Jalis_ , I'm still thinking about who to pair Halibel with. And if it's going to be with who I think it's going to be with, it'll be discovered by her in the Tartaros Arc. _Note: I never said no to your pairing, but that doesn't make it Fancanon, either._ "

 **-= *next comments* =-**

 **Antark-The Legendary Zoroark:** "Interesting story ya got here. I like it."

 **UzumakiSora:** "You know this is a really good story I can't wait to see the next update"

 **Reply:** "Thank you both!"

That should be all!

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	4. Bait? Bait

_**La Espada de Sacrificia**_

 **Summary:** After being stabbed in the back (literally) by Aizen and falling to the ground of Karakura town, Tia awakens in some building in a soft bed. She has been helped, it seems. And now all of Fairy Tail is going through some trouble just to teach Tia what a hyperbole is. "I thought you said to break his legs." "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

 **Characters:** [T. Halibel, (pri)], OCs (Bleach), team Natsu, OCs (Fairy Tail)

 **Genres:** Humor, Adventure _; Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_

 **Rated:** T _; or M, depending on future content. Leaning for M._

 **Language:** English : English _; Japanese (in English, some Romanji), Spanish_

 **Crossover:** Bleach, Fairy Tail _; The Gamer (maybe)_

 **End Notes:** I like screwing with Halibel, it's funny.

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

 _ **Season 1: A la Segunda Etapa | Act 1: Life outside the Garganta**_

You get an extra long chapter for funzies! I doubt you'll read this lie. Or address it if you do.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **PCS:** Halibel agrees to join Natsu on his seemingly largely rewarding mission, only to have his bitter rival create dissentful thoughts in her mind, though she goes with it mostly. How will she react to latter questions concerning _her_ rival, and her wanting vengeance? And what will she do in Everlue, if the perverted man somehow accepts her as a maid?

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

 **-= *Chapter 4: "Bait?" "Bait."* =-**

According to the sun in the sky, it was nearly four in the afternoon. Halibel had learned the concept of time quite quickly, and despite the easily absorbed information, she still couldn't wrap her head around the intangible existence. She wondered if it could ever be applied to Hueco Mundo, but pushed aside the idea.

There was always the moon, which had its calm feeling falling over her whenever she saw it. And then the raging sun underneath Las Noches. Entering and Exiting the large castle wasn't particularly daunting to her - not as much as the day/night cycle of the World of the Living - because she had gotten used to the stark contrast between Las Noches and open Hueco Mundo over the course of fifty to seventy five years, according to Aizen and that weird-ass Soul Reaper Gin Ichimaru, whom she had loathed due to his Spanish to Japanese classes. Kaname Tosen was barely tolerable. Constantly talking down to the Espada had become irritable amongst their ranks, and she decided she agreed with Grimmjow's line of thoughts.

 _"I'll kill you if you look down on me one more time."_

Of course, while she knew _all_ Arrancar thought of this, they couldn't very likely survive even if they were able to kill Tosen. Perhaps Aizen got ahead of himself thinking his Espada could take on the 13 Court Guardian Squads when the Espada were weaker than him. He had been so caught up in his mad scramble of power, and his constant overpowering of them, that he hadn't let them develop into stronger beings to defeat the captains of Soul Society. It seemed he was a bit closer to being a Hollow than he had intended. In terms of mad power and ridiculous underestimation, that is.

Now she just had another thing to hate Aizen about.

But enough about him, she had these two idiots to worry about. The tail of the cat languidly coiled its tail around the front of her neck. Now that she hadn't been wearing her worn out Espada attire, she had to remove the mask and the bones receded underneath her maid top. She hadn't a name for these garments. She hadn't decided to ask about them, either.

The cat's tail was furry to her, and didn't know having it lightly wrapped around her throat - not causing damage or restricting her airflow, simply tickling her throat - was so pleasurable. Nothing too far for the 300 year old woman (according to Aizen and Szayel Aporro, whom she also denied yet again over the examination of her body for her exact age), but more of the fact that it was keeping her simple worries down the drain for now.

Her tan face was open for all to see and her Ulquiorric countenance was less appealing to the crowds around them. Her green orbs passive, yellow eyebrows and eyelashes moving little, plush lips shown to the world. She couldn't care less. Her appearance wasn't what she prioritized at the moment. _"I don't think I've_ ever **cared** _about my appearance."_

Two lightning shaped tattoos were either side of her face, accentuating her features. Pale blonde hair flowed behind her, leading to three small pony tails cascading down two sides and one down her back. Her maid outfit clutched tightly around her, since the shop didn't sell any larger ones...

"Hally..." mumbled the cat around her neck. His head poked out from underneath her hair, but didn't appear to move much more. He was sleeping and mumbling her name. Apparently, he liked his new sleeping spot, much to Halibel's...

...she didn't have a word for it.

As for the name, he seemed to have cut himself off, in favor of continuing his unconscious escapades of whatever a cat dreamed of. According to Grimmjow, cats mostly just slept dreamless, but the few he had was usually centered around being a house cat. Or owning a cat. Either one, he wasn't sure. He knew Halibel didn't care much for gossip so he decided to indulge her with the truth at the surprise of her question. Despite Grimmjow's want to be a King, he didn't mind Halibel around, being stronger than him, putting him down half the time...it always confused her...

Back on track, she supposed she'd let it slide for now, hoping the dragon slayer and his supposed super-hearing abilities hadn't heard the cat and decided she should be dubbed as such. Whether or not the blue furred cat would have been conscious for the time he would do so was beyond her, but knew the cat wouldn't bring up any question as for who to ascribe it to. He wouldn't remember.

To Halibel's unending silent amusement, she sat at an outside table, watching the boy eat with such vigor. The cat didn't so much as awaken, other than a small sniff and a twitch of the ear that had slapped her. She didn't mind. The boy was laughing and making loud noises, his face adorned with the remaining juices within the meat. The Espada herself had ordered; a pretty hefty meal for a normal human, approaching the size of dragon slayer's. She had an insatiable stomach; because of her motion sickness making her upchuck it most of the time, because Halibel thought her Hollow hole was in her stomach, or maybe she just liked the food better than fellow Hollow flesh, was beyond all others.

The Espada had ordered a raw fish (for the cat, she lied) and a steak cooked at medium rare, having as much blood left in as possible. Not a pool, just enough to taste. The waitress had been a little confused, but was completely indifferent, since others may have ordered similar or worse. Halibel was better off staying within the former part of those.

And so she didn't eat with vigor = but not refined, either, due to her lack of understanding table manners - but understood enough not to be as messy as Natsu was currently being. She should have been disgusted. She should have pushed him away. She should have wiped away at the juice that landed on _her_ cheek when she violently bit into the meat and rip them apart with her teeth. But she wasn't. She just understood what hunger was, and to not miss the opportunity.

"Oh, my," Lucy sighed beside her. "Why do you _both_ eat so much?"

"Because food is great!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically, before returning to his meal. Perhaps the small cat on Halibel's shoulder was far too used to Natsu' mannerisms to have awoken to such a loud imbecile.

"I'm always hungry," Halibel answered passively, before taking another large bite. Lucy had taken countermeasures and placed what she called a _bib_ over her chest, tucking it into the collar without disturbing Happy. To Halibel, it was nothing but another cloth, though she saw the merit in it after finishing another chicken leg, having come to see that it was catching all meat and juices that didn't make it all the way into her mouth. She was grateful, and gave Lucy a small, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" Lucy all but smiled and giggled back. "You know, for a grown woman, you seem pretty ignorant and a little childishly curious at times," she spouted, before realizing what she had said had garnered the curious attention of the woman she had just addressed on, "I-I,well, I mean-"

"I know what you mean," Halibel cut her off. "At least, a little bit. You were comparing my behavior to that of a child's ignorance of the world around them as well as the vacancy of awareness of basic knowledge of your culture." It wasn't a question. Halibel didn't fully understand, as she had said, but had an inkling dangling in that mind of hers, still fully curious as to what it would do a blank canvas.

"Y-yeah..." Lucy mumbled, surprised at her lack of violent response, but wasn't entirely complaining, either. "I was wondered if it was because you're not from Fiore."

"I suppose you could say that," Halibel answered cautiously. She didn't quite want to confide in anyone, at all or ever. The fact that she was entertaining the thought of doing so as being the right course of action all the more confused her. "You people and your mannerisms continue to confuse me. You berate the Dragneel before us for bad eating habits, and myself as well, though less, when I would say you eat too little."

Lucy had a small smile as she looked off to the side, thinking up a response. "Well, you two eat more than what's considered normal here in Fiore. Did you starve where you're from?"

Halibel became all the more suspicious to the reasoning behind the questions of her origins, but humored the request what little she could. While she spouted off about the lack of food where she came from and talked about the white sands of Hueco Mundo, Lucy did not once question the strange color spoken nor did she ask where this geographical structure stood. She did not ask what Halibel used to eat, much to her relief (Halibel did NOT want her cognizant of her species, nor their primordial cannibalistic nature), and, furthering that relief, Lucy managed to leave out the tingling question as to how she made it to Fiore with little to no recourse as to what this place was (mostly because she herself had no answer to that question). Halibel would let her form her own conclusions, so as to not lie, but not tell the whole truth either. Halibel was beginning to like this _Lucy Heartfilia_.

The conversation was short lived, however, as Happy stirred. When he did, he leapt from Halibel's neck - leaving the poor Espada wide eyed for not noticing before - and dashing down to the raw fish on Halibel's plate. For the first time in their time of knowing her, Natsu and Lucy watched as Halibel became the slightest bit angry and began to fight over the fish with Happy.

White of the eyes hot with a glare, the emerald irises seemed to _bleed_ with intensity, melting anyone who wasn't the ignorant cat. She exclaimed, "Give this back to me, _gato_!" She accidentally regressed back into her original language.

"No! It's mine! I saw it first!"

"Lucy bought it _para_ _mi_!"

"Raw fish! Mine!"

Halibel and the cat continued to shout at one another, Halibel's language different from everyone else. Natsu continued to consider it gibberish, as he had stated it aloud, but it went uncared for as Halibel continued fighting with the cat. Lucy knew it must have been another language, due to her revelation that she was, in fact, not from Fiore. Not many other countries have Fiorian as their official language, much less the Alvarez Empire. With how Halibel was throwing daggers at the cat with her eyes and they way she shouted the words, Lucy could no doubt associate them with powerful swear words that would make a sailor blush.

Lucy watched with bated horror as the cat managed to _win_ the feat of strength with the powerful Espada - enraging the shark lady (they don't know that) further - and flew around. Halibel followed with sonido, disappearing and reappearing in different positions trying to catch the blue furball. It was amazing how Halibel had managed to avoid knocking anyone else's food over.

This gathered the attention of those at the tables, who laughed it off as another charade by wizards. They were all amazed at the speed of the Espada, who herself was too angry to correct on why she had been doing all of this. She was more human as an Arrancar, but she was still a Hollow with a basic connection to an animal, making it imperative that food even remotely resembling the prey of the animalistic counterpart within them made that food that particular Hollow's. Halibel was not pleased...especially when Happy began to play dirty as he began lifting it higher up. Halibel was forced to stand on the tables, making her take different stances, still avoiding everyone's food.

All were impressed, but were further surprised that when the cat to took the sky, Halibel was not perturbed in the slightest and still continued to chase the creature, mid flight.

"H-Halibel-san can _fly_?!" Lucy squealed with confusion, delight, and _absolute, downright,_ horror _at the revelations._

 _"I should not have done this,"_ Halibel calmed, standing on air now, looking down, and contemplated. The men below her (and few women), had hearts in their eyes again, and she had no idea why. She continued thinking nonetheless. _"I need to reduce how many people see my true strength. I would not want to be responsible for anything."_

Halibel reappeared near the dragon slayer and behind Lucy. "We need to go."

"wwwaaaaaAAAAH!" Lucy shrieked as she turned in surprise. She had seen Halibel do the disappearing act, but reappearing _behind them_ was startling!

"Wait, why?" Natsu asked, not surprised in the slightest. Halibel grabbed his collar along with Lucy's. "O-Oi! What are you doing?!" he shouted, before indignantly adding, "The food!"

Lucy, having caught on to Halibel's strange haste, smartly decided to throw the money on the table, not bothering the count the money or check how much it cost, and hoped it was sufficient for the food they had mostly eaten. "H-Happy!" Lucy called. "Hurry!"

"I'm coming, Lucy!" Happy replied loudly, following after Halibel who had dragged them off. Happy nibbled on the raw piece of fish as he rested on Halibel's neck again, head poking out underneath her hair to the left of her face. His ears twitched again, tickling her skin, but she paid it little mind as she marched forwards. "Why'd you take us from there, Halibel-san?"

"I would like lesser people to be aware of my abilities," she answered honestly. _"Perhaps honesty is the best way to keep their mouths shut,"_ she surmised. _"Telling them different things will discombobulate them from continuing to ask about Aizen, as well."_ She successfully managed to suppress a growl.

"Oh," he said. Halibel doubted Happy understood the unspoken request fully, but decided to have faith in the feline. Lucy and Natsu stayed quiet long enough to understand the nature of the request and kept their mouths shut, and realizing as they looked over their shoulders to in front of them, they had been approaching the manner.

"Well..." Lucy mumbled loud enough so only those near her could hear, "...here goes, hoping my sex appeal gets through that pervert..."

Halibel only raised a brow.

 **-= *"I'm always hungry. [W...wait, that's not...right...?"]"* =-**

 **(cheers to whoever gets the reference)**

After having regained their composure behind a building in an alley, the building having been the only thing in the way of the mansion. If anything, the road beneath them would be just another easy obstacle. Then, the gates, which seemed to have two guards posted at all times. They would probably have to try and garner the attention of the man...

...luckily for them, the man seemed to have left the confines of his esteemed home by way of a noblesse confidence. He was short in stature and quite ugly. The maid behind him, escorting him, perhaps, was not only busty, but seemed to have other features that weren't as appealing to the group of mages, the cat, and the Arrancar.

"Eugh," Lucy almost gagged.

"Our plan failed," Natsu said. "I don't think we're getting you two in."

"...I..." Halibel souned. "I have a plan."

"What is it, Hally-san?" Happy asked.

Everyone ignored the confusing nickname as she began. "Here goes..."

 **-= *"What is it, Hally-san?"* =-**

Halibel walked over to the gate and stopped before the guards had the instinct to lower their large lances. They were a black sheen, about a foot away from her. They had golden rings just before the attachment of the blade. It wasn't perfectly symmetrical, the lower sides of them longer and jutted out at a particularly crude angle about three inches from the golden ring, before mellowing out to a painful point at the end. They came down anyway, despite her being at a distance beyond it.

"Master Everlue," her voice poured out. It wasn't a purr, but it wasn't her usual complacent voice, either. It was a mix of the two, and it certainly grabbed the attention of the man.

"Hmm?" the man hummed. His eyes didn't roam over her body, but she knew she saw a little distaste. After seeing the woman behind him give either of them a less than qualified grimace, the man continued. "May I help you?"

"I heard you were hiring blondes to be your maids, were you not?" she questioned.

He was about to retort with kicking her out with a rather indignant look on his face with the sheer idea of _her_ being on of them as utterly preposterous, when she cut him short.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind a _combatantly experienced_ maid, would you?" she tested. Her finger instinctively went to one of the hollowed circles at her weapon over her back. She did it slowly enough so he could follow with an enticement as he held back harsh words. She looked her finger around it and slowly drew it, coming to a stop about a fifth of the way out of the sheath, so as to not startle the guards. She quickly placed it and it snapped into place.

The man harrumphed. "I already have a maid that knows how to fight. What makes you any better?" Hook, line, and sinker, the man had fallen for it.

Halibel gave an uncharacteristic smirk. "If I manage to incapacitate your little fighter maid, why _shouldn't_ you hire me?" she winked at him, and he visibly shut down most of his obvious want to protest. "I'll even cut you a deal and let you pay me half of what you pay them..." It was overkill, he wasn't money hungry, but the thought...

"Alright," the man conceded. He wasn't really smiling. "Fine. There's enough space on my front yard, I suppose." He wasn't lying. There wasn't much to his front yard that was easily 40 yards down before the front walls of the house from the black fences before her. Nothing much other than some bushes lining the front, a flower bed in front of that, two trees in the divided lots of grass, and the sidewalk in the center up to the door acting as the divider. All in all, the guards raising their spears was enough for Halibel to actually walk in. She opened the door herself.

He quickly walked over to the left, key in hand. Halibel knew it was a magic similar to whatever Lucy's was, but stayed silent, ever playing her part. She walked to the other side of the grass.

 _"A girl named_ Levy McGarden _had enough audacity to approach me, though she wasn't unwelcome."_ To bond with another guildmate other than the ones that she had already met had a nice feeling crawling up her throat she couldn't quite name. _"She and I are on good terms, though I doubt I'd go with_ friend _immediately,"_ she thought. _"She handed me a book, and while it would be rather close to what some had come to call_ erotic _, I didn't think playing the part from such a book would work in this situation."_

Halibel knew less of what being seductive really was and was literally playing out a scene from the book. Wizards infiltrating the mansion for a particular object the client had some sort of interest in. While the book detailed the wizards getting out seamlessly, Halibel was uncertain. _"Fullbuster-kun didn't seem to be lying when teasing Dragneel for his lack of conservation with his power. I doubt I could keep this mansion in 100% condition after all of this..."_

The man said something to the maid behind him as Halibel took a stance, removing the sword from her back with a simple swish of her finger contacting the loop. It spun briefly before she managed to catch the blade which vibrated with intensity, in anxiousness of a fight worthy of itself. It could feel it, and Halibel found herself truthfully curious of what the Everlue noble had in mind. With that grin on his face, he swish the key into a cross formation, before shouting,

 **"Open, Gate of the Zodiac! Virgo!"**

Virgo had been a large, hulking figure, hardly considerable as maid status and certainly made Yammy look handsome in appearance. Its eyes glowed a sinister manner, a darkness over its maid(less)-like features, and it stared down at Halibel.

"This woman thinks that if she defeats you, she is worthy of being a warrior maid alongside you, Virgo," the man smiled lustfully. "Want to teach her a lesson?"

Virgo didn't respond.

 _"Well..."_

Halibel began to languidly think as Virgo approached, her stance becoming sloppy after she activated Pesquisas for the briefest of moments.

 _"This is going to be boring. You're weaker than I thought you were going to be..."_

 **-= *End Chapter 4: "Bait?" "Bait."* =-**

Whooooa, man! Look at that, Tia getting ready for a battle. Is she severely underestimating Virgo, or did she really overestimate her? Will Halibel actually win this fight? I certainly think so...oh, who am I kidding? This is a _Celestial Spirit_! Halibel is...

...yeah, spoiler, she beats the shit out of Virgo, and that's less pride in me, since Virgo and Libra are both my Zodiac signs (cusp dates ftw, baby!).

And now, comments!

 **Antark-The Legendary Zoroark:** "Interesting! So Lucy and Natsu noticed Halibel's speaking of Aizen. I wonder if they'll ask any more questions on the future about him? Will it bring back unwanted memories to Halibel? I guess we'll have to wait and see ne?

"Update again soon and keep this up."

 **Reply:** "Yup! They'll definitely ask questions, but Natsu was quick to understand that she didn't want to talk about it. They will question her hatred of him. Halibel will definitely have unwanted, non-canon, memories popping up during her time as a wizard of Fairy Tail! I believe her biggest time to shine is during the Phantom Lord arc. It's my favorite because she'll really go all out there. Although, I won't be talking about exactly any other arc, which I'm sure she'll be okay with~"

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **Guest:** ":She will stay in Fairy Tail, right?"

 **Reply:** _*madly grinning, giggling like a maniac, walking away, and ignoring you*_

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **BlueFire-01:** "Could use some touching up, but okay."

 **Reply:** "I'm not the best writer on this site, but at least I'm this good. This is two and a half years worth of progress here!"

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **UzumakiSora:** "Why do I have the feeling Hallibel is going to be liked by the duke for her mask? And I have a suspicion the celestial spirits will know what she is."

 **Reply:** "Hehe, close! If you see that in this chapter, Halibel removed her mask. And, no, the Celestial Spirits will be just as confused about Halibel as she will be of them. Though, you've sparked a very intriguing thought out of me~"

And that's all~

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	5. Celestials

_**La Espada de Sacrificia**_

 **Summary:** After being stabbed in the back (literally) by Aizen and falling to the ground of Karakura town, Tia awakens in some building in a soft bed. She has been helped, it seems. And now all of Fairy Tail is going through some trouble just to teach Tia what a hyperbole is. "I thought you said to break his legs." "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

 **Characters:** [T. Halibel, (pri)], OCs (Bleach), team Natsu, OCs (Fairy Tail)

 **Genres:** Humor, Adventure _; Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_

 **Rated:** T _; soon to be M, due to future content._

 **Language:** English : English _; Japanese (in English, some Romanji), Spanish, German_

 **Crossover:** Bleach, Fairy Tail

 **End Notes:** And now I'm screwing with Halibel in the sense that she needs to _act weaker than she is_ , the most frustrating thing in all planes of existence to her. Also, changes to Rating, Languages, Crossovers, author comments section, and PCS. Also, look out for act change next chapter!

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

 _ **Season 1: A la Segunda Etapa | Act 1: Life outside the Garganta**_

Virgo might be a bit different, and the canon changed, but that's what happens when you put a powerful character from one universe and shove them into the middle of another.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **PCS:** Halibel seems to have formed some sort of plan for the trio and is now putting herself in a situation where she depends on their timing and intelligence. _"Oh, no...why would I_ ever _put faith in_ them _?"_

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

 **-= *Chapter 5: "I underestimated you?"* =-**

 _"I have made a mistake in underestimating la vieja gigante,"_ Halibel decided. She wasn't losing, per se, but having to be caught up in surprise time and time again was frustrating the shark lady.

She had to reduce how much power she used now, so she refused to use Sonido. Having Soul Reaper powers gave her control of Flash Step but she had never honed the ability, not thinking that she would ever resort to it for cover. She was _hardly_ suited for infiltration missions, anyway. But that book of Levy's...detailed it so well and it seemed to have been working so far. She just needed to have that perverted prick to let her in.

"I underestimated you?" Halibel made herself sound dumbfounded. It was so not like her to act like this. She only needed to psychological hoax. Continuing said hoax, she faked a determined glare (like she had seen the Substitute Soul Reaper use on Ulquiorra's eye) and lifted her weapon menacingly in the Spirit's direction. "It won't happen again."

Two very particular sounds made themselves known again, clinking of metal against metal. Thin were the chains that hung loosely in Virgo's grip. Halibel had noted that they were cuffed around the large woman's wrists, and decided to use it to her advantage. On more than one occasion, acting slow had cost her her Zanpakuto, as it was caught in the clutches of the literal iron will.

Tiburon vibrated furiously within its small confines, begging to be free, begging to wreak havoc; but most of all, _**kill this Celestial Spirit**_ **.**

She had to resist it. To ignore its lust for blood as it hungered. Human food could sate it, but not for long, and she knew it would eventually need sating. And that was either in a fight or a restoration of her lost reiatsu. _"That's it,"_ she put a metaphorical foot down, _"I'm asking that anciano for another favor by asking to aid my restoration of Spiritual Power. It will probably cost only the time of being a short time longer under his command..."_

The second thing she refused to use in order to fully fight this creature was any essence of Spiritual Powers considering Hollow abilities. She might be able to mask Kido as some sort of magic attack...Aizen had, for sure, taken his time in teaching, but eventually grew bored of it. After learning basic kanji and romanji in Japanese, as well as learning the language's common speech, she found herself - along with the other Espada - in a similar situation with the grinning infamy known as Gin Ichimaru, teaching the new class.

She shook her head, taking her mind off of the memories and instead returning to consciousness.

With another fake heave of the weapon, Halibel faked being stunned that Virgo had latched onto the weapon, and tugged it out of her grip.

"Oh, my," said the master of the mansion in quite the sarcastic manner, if the tone of his voice and mug on his face were any indication, "what a coincidence."

Halibel sighed, having caved from the exertion she put on her mind to act. She simply rose a hand, palm out, towards her opponent. The approaching hulk noticed it, gave it a curious glance, and halted before her, some feet away. Too far to swat Halibel away if she had tried some sort of magic.

"Gravidad."

The simple mumbling of the word went unheard by the gargantuan spirit or the Everlue master, and suddenly, Virgo felt a sort of weight in her arm tugging her towards the downed weapon. It had fallen over, and _yanked_ the chain towards her.

"Hado #1: Sho."

The words seemed to surprise the man behind Virgo - and her hulking figure blocked Tia's view of him - and his fears seemed to be utterly confirmed as a small explosion sounded, and smoke began lifting from the front of Virgo. He watched with bated horror as Virgo fell over backward, revealing the Espada for all she was before him.

"I believe I have well earned the position," Halibel said snidely. The man didn't retort as she approached the Spirit whom simply returned through her gate at the mental will of her master's. She couldn't recall any time that she had been taken by surprise that her master hadn't shouted at her to continue - which they both well knew she _could_ , but to be silently shooed away when she was usually out anyway caught her in confusion.

 _"Oh, well,"_ Virgo thought. _"Much needed relaxation for me, anyway."_

 **-= *** _ **"Oh, well. Much needed relaxation for me, anyway."**_ *** =-**

It has been two days since then, and Halibel took too many tasks she found irritating. Cleaning, cooking, and so far, greeting other ridiculous nobles she found rather obnoxious. Today was the day her plan went into order. When the head maid had been giving her a tour, she spent some time describing a particular mural Halibel herself would like to protect.

It gave her pause, noticing the familiarity of it, but also the major symbolism of it. The head maid explained that it was Everlue's most prized possession, a painted he had done in memory of a particular event he still won't capitalize on explaining to them. The maids didn't seem to care, but Halibel actually prodded the half-pint sized man for information. He repeatedly tells her he's not ready to reveal it to her. The other maid's were jealous that man said in such a way that he was indicating on telling _her_ , the new girl, over the others, but Halibel paid it little attention.

No, the mural was important. It was a painting of the fake Karakura town with several figures dotting the air. She saw herself in there. It was obvious this man had something to do with the Winter War and Halibel wanted answers. Sure, she could just coerce it out of him, but, she couldn't help but feel a certain feeling she has been unable to feel in much time. One of the maids described it as a human activity called _fun_ , which could range over an almost unending variety of activities to make such a feeling come forth. Halibel decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

She was in the library today, yet again searching for this _Daybreak_ book. It had to have been in this two story library somewhere. Shelves reaching several meters high before reaching the second floor, and then bookshelves of a much similar height to the ceiling. The man certainly prided himself on books.

The large bookshelves in the middle of the library were met by platforms of their own surrounding the books, leading the wall platforms that led along the walls of the place (which were their own bookshelves. But, there was a certain empty space between platforms, so as to call both stories a single room. It gave an advantage to the woman, as the mural was on the second floor. It was along the left side by entrance to the second floor, which led out into a large room, the first one upon entering the mansion. It had two staircases from left and right and mellowed out into one that stretched towards the door. Several sculptures littered the place as well as other murals on the floor and walls.

The library was the most prominent area of the house. A maid had said that Everlue had once had a large thing for books and read almost constantly, mostly about the history of Earth Land with a curiosity too strong to quench. He had only recently mellowed out.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

 _"Intruders,"_ Halibel thought, but corrected herself. _"_ My _intruders."_

A bright blue color streaked across the room from Halibel's right, and Halibel immediately placed her hand out and crushed it as it entered. Her palm, while hand was wrapped into a fist, faced the floor before unravelling and letting small shards of ice pelt the floor.

"Combat maid!" the girl who fired the ice shouted. "Jerry, get her!"

"Shut up, Jade!" Behind her, which was to the left of where she had been looking, appeared another mage who threw cards at her. Different they were to Cana's as these flew like discs. Cana's magic had something akin to the future, this man's was pure attack power as was detailed upon each of the cards' surfaces.

Halibel turned to meet his gaze before leaning back towards the mural, allowing the cards to fly by her harmlessly before striking the ice wizard. She shouted indignantly in offense as the man offered an apology.

Across the second floor catwalks stood a man on the other end, who was obviously a fire mage all things considered. Shouting out an attack name Halibel did not listen to, he shot out the ball of fire.

"Bakudo #81: Danku."

The invisible wall became known as the ball did nothing to her and protected her. She lifted her right hand, flattened it, and did an impression of cutting halfway on the Bakudo as if splitting it. A gale of wind forced the two back on her sides indicated that she had done just that.

With the Danku split in half horizontally, she lifted her leg, shifted her body, and side kicked the top half to meet with the fire mage, who could not dodge. To avoid letting the split Danku from hitting the floor beneath them as it quickly floated across the expanse, she spoke, "Gravedad de Trasplante."

She lifted her right leg, which was her kicking leg, and chambered it towards her chest, before using it to increase torque with her left round kick, placing her left foot down for balance and pivoting, which launched the bottom half of the invisible wall towards the ice mage still getting up. It landed into her and kept her pinned to the wall.

"Desactivar la Gravedad."

The command caused the Danku on the fire mage to fall over as her original spell to keep it up deactivated, pinning the man to the floor. Halibel turned on her heel and leaned in such a way that a card missed her hair by inches, before striking the man in the stomach.

"Hado #1: Sho."

The small explosion sounded, the man in her fist briefly twitching, before the man fell over. The ice mage from earlier, while pinned, only had the small side of the Danku pushed onto her, allowing her arms to move but torso pinned. "Ice Make: La-"

"Bala."

The quick little ball of red Spiritual Power raced across the room and slammed into her face, effectively knocking her out. Halibel used Sonido and appeared standing on top of the Danku on top of the man.

"Danku."

The Bakudo disappeared and she dropped the small ways onto the man, driving the air out of him. "Ack!" he shouted as the air left his lungs. He glared at her.

"That is _my_ mural," she pointed at it, "little boy."

The man struggled, squirming under her weight as she glared down at him. His eye twitched in anger. "My name is _Jake_ , damn you! I'm not a chi-"

"Bakudo #4 Hainawa."

Her ring and pinky fingers from her left hand curled under and a rope of pure, yellow reishi, shot out of her index and middle fingers, engulfing the card mage before he could reach the mural. One foot removed from the man in favor of the floor. "No, Jerry!" Jake shouted in anger. He reached up a hand, before she only pointed her left one at him, the fingers never leaving the positions. She repeated the spell name and bound him.

Several maids came rushing in all at once, Everlue right behind them. "What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

"Several mages were trying to destroy your prized mural," Halibel replied emotionlessly. "I incapacitated them."

He took out a handkerchief with a look of relief on his face, a sigh accompanying so. He snapped it out for a moment to remove it of any crease before he wiped at his head. "Thank goodness! They're also mighty close to Daybreak, as well!"

"Daybreak?" wondered Halibel in curiosity. She had been fighting close to it...?

"In the safe beside you," one of the maids replied. "I'm surprised we forgot to tell you about it."

Halibel looked to her left. At the end of the bookshelf which was now in front of her as she looked back at the entrance (she was on the far end away from the entrance on the middle island of bookshelves), there was a concrete pedestal with a metal safe on it. There was a combination lock, but a keyhole underneath. She nodded to them silently. Over the two days of knowing her, everyone got used to this.

She was finally told about Daybreak. Now that the wizards she had conned into coming to destroy the mural and bring back a remnant of it were being set into custody, she had finally learned its location. Before, she supposed there was some sort of jewelry in the case, not some book. She believed she had to go through some sort of trust trial to be told about it, so she had Natsu and Lucy make a request against the mural in advance.

Later that night, as Halibel's room was on the first floor at the west wing, she had access to a bathroom that had direct connection with the sewer, through many a blockade, of course down into a basement. It seemed that this part of the building went forgotten. She went deep into the forgotten basement before leaning over and speaking through a grating.

"Happy?" she questioned.

"Hai, Hally-san!" he replied with a hushed voice.

"I know where Daybreak is," she informed him. "Storm the manner tomorrow morning, I'll grab the book while he brings the other combatant maid out, and I'll make a run for it to the south of Shirotsune. Pretend to be pushed back and leave to the North, follow the outskirts of town, and meet up with me."

Happy nodded and returned down the way of the sewers with his flying ability. Halibel returned to her room and meditated. She rarely ever slept, at least once a week, everyone noticed. No one in the manner knew that, though.

 **-= *"Hai, Hally-san!"* =-**

The next morning, Halibel's eyes opened to the sound of an explosion and the feeling of a rumble. Her meditation ending, she strapped Tiburon to her back as she filed out of her room, shrieks filling the halls from the other maids as they ran around surprised. Halibel ignored them, her old Espada uniform a glaring difference to them than her maid outfit. They saw fit to question her when they got their sanity back, but it was all for naught as she disappeared into a Sonido, the low sound startling them more.

She soon appeared in the library and found Virgo on point, guarding the Daybreak book. Halibel sighed. She was across from the gargantuan woman who turned around to meet her gaze. She was on a catwalk across from her and they stared each other down.

"Bakudo #61. Rikojoukoro."

The small declaration went out and bound the large Celestial Spirit with six beams of light surrounding her and emanating outwards, and she howled in rage. To either mere anger or to alert the others in the house was beyond her. More explosions sounded as Natsu and Lucy destroyed things. Lucy was currently using Taurus, and Halibel could hear the perverted mooing.

With Virgo bound, Halibel sonidoed behind her and cut off the top of the safe with a swing of Tiburon. She did a mild donkey kick behind her and sent Virgo sprawling over the railing and onto the floor. Halibel heard a shattering noise indicating the Bakudo had been destroyed, so she made haste to leave the area with the large, yellow book, in tow.

"Meet up with me at the Southern End of town," Halibel instructed, Lucy still shrieking from the mere surprise of her. "Head North first, then double around the edge of town and meet me."

The two nodded, but before they could leave, Virgo stood in the entrance. Everlue behind her. He was holding something wrapped up in many a bandage, and he was currently unravelling it.

"I do not take kindly to people breaking into my home," he spoke calmly, much different than what Halibel would expect. "I do not take kindly to my own betraying me," he took a look in her direction, before refocusing on the long object in his hands. "But most of all..." he pulled on one bandage and it all became undone, "I do not take kindly to people destroying what I live for!"

That last line went misunderstood as the last of the bandages fell to the floor, revealing a sheathed katana. He slid the thing out and Halibel's eyes widened...

"A Zanpakuto..." _"So,"_ Halibel thought. _"He's a Soul Reaper."_ She then readied her stance, and tightened her grip on her sword.

"I am a Soul Reaper," he declared. "And I know you are an Arrancar, young lady!" he pointed his sword at her.

"I wouldn't say young..." Halibel retorted.

"What is he talking about, Halibel-san?" Lucy asked confused. Natsu gave a look of his own version of confusion towards her.

"This is between us," Halibel replied, much to Natsu's discontent. "Deal with the vieja gigante," she nodded up towards Virgo.

"Virgo, go," Everlue said. His countenance was dark and focused, something Virgo had never seen before. She obeyed orders and motioned for Natsu and Lucy to move to another part of the house. Everlue had the money to fix it up, anyway.

"I suppose you were in Karakura," Halibel began, as the two circled the large entrance hallway. Halibel had her back to the stairs, and his to the door. As they walked around one another, these two locations would be switched. "If the mural is of any indication."

"No," the man replied, "at least, not during the attack. As a member of the Twelfth Division, our captain showed us footage of what transpired there."

"And thus..."

"...the mural," he finished. The two were now on opposite sides of where they began. "Poison 'im, Mede~yūsa!"

His silver katana then slowly turned black, from hilt to the tip. It became shiny, indicating that it was also covered it what Halibel could only perceive as literal poison. His stance became rigid with his legs parted and slightly bent. The sword was in front of him, left hand behind.

"Are you not going to use your Resurrección?"

"I do not need it for a Soul Reaper Shikai," she replied. "I doubt you even have Bankai."

A small grimace was all the answer she needed, and she stepped forward into a Sondio, blindsiding his left side with her hilt, sending him back a few meters. Before he got up again, she Sonidoed again. In front of him, Halibel stood, right arm across her body, left hand above it, palm up, all fingers out except for her middle finger which was held back. Tiburon floated beside her. "Oni Dekopin."

Her finger lashed out, and without even touching him flesh to flesh, the force of a gale was enough to launch Everlue into the stairs behind him, crackling a portion of it.

Halibel reached behind her and Tiburon floated into her hand. When she grabbed hold of it, her hand went down a small ways before holding it up again, indicating its full weight fell in. Everlue pulled himself out of the rubble.

"You know..." he began, hacking for a moment, "for an Arrancar, you are pretty skilled in Soul Reaper arts. My question as to why you Espadas didn't use it during the battle?"

"We were Hollow first, then Soul Reapers," Halibel replied. "We would be damned before we began using the spells."

"So why use them now?"

 _"Yes..."_ Halibel thought. _"Why would I use them now?"_ "I am not sure," Halibel replied honestly. "I suppose I felt like it and caved to the need to do so."

The man sighed. "I suppose that is enough. Virgo!"

Virgo reappeared beside him. "Yes, master?"

Natsu and Lucy, still baffled as per the Celestial Spirit's location, were unable to find her. They were several rooms away.

"I'm too old for this shit. Fight her for me."

Halibel then launched at Virgo, left fist raised. "Ikkotsu!" she shouted, the fist went into Virgo's large abdomen, and the attack subsequently made them disappear.

"Oh, dear..." Everlue mumbled.

 **-= *"I doubt you even have Bankai."* =-**

Halibel was thrown a distance as the body weight once before her utterly disappeared. Everything became a blur of undescribable color as she made contact with the ground. Having less resistance as she continued bouncing and sliding around absolutely surprised her, before she regained a stance of two legs out either side of her, bent over with a hand to the ground.

She eventually slid to a halt, examining the landscape around her. She certainly wasn't in Everlue Mansion anymore, and the vieja gigante was missing. She looked around, and it looked as if space had fallen upon many a planet in the area. Some strange things hooked them together, and the landscape of each varied. Where she was, she was unsure.

But one thing was for sure, the clothing she was once wearing was missing, leaving only her Arrancar bones on her chest, neck and lower regions, along with her mask reattached. She felt no embarrassment as she looked around. When she turned around, her sight was blocked by what seemed to be clothing. They disappeared into a white flash to around her body. Her chest now constricted, she had to breathe a little deeper.

"It seems the clothing is a little tighter than expected," a female voice sounded.

Halibel reopened her eyes to what seemed to be a slimmer, smaller version of Virgo. Halibel tilted her head in confusion, but kept quiet.

"The clothing is to allow you to move freely in the Celestial World," she continued. "Master Everlue has known you to be what is called an _Arrancar_ for some time. He has explained to us Spirits part of your existence, but we still do not understand."

"What you do want, Celestial Spirit?" interrupted Halibel.

"My Master has told me that he was going to dissolve the contract between us in favor of you."

Halibel only tilted her head to the other side in confusion, one brow rising. "For me?"

"Yes," Virgo replied. "In reality, he knew the whole thing all along. What you were there for: Daybreak," she indicated, causing Halibel to look around her in panic to realize the book was missing. She realized the man had taken it at the last second. "He just wanted to have one more fight before handing me over. I was once his wife's Zodiac."

"Wife?" Halibel wondered aloud, forgetting the book. _"That snob actually had one?"_

"Yes," she answered. "It was about forty years ago when he first appeared in Earthland. After discovering this wasn't Earth, Soul Society, or Hueco Mundo, he started a new life with Cirucci Sanderwicci. They became old due to becoming human, despite his ability to still be able to use his Soul Reaper powers."

Halibel's head became straight as her eyes widened. "The Quinta Privaron Espada?"

"I do not know your language, but I believe so," she nodded.

Halibel's head went to the side in thought, as she came to wondering as to how that all happened.

"The Quinta Privaron Espada was powerless when she entered Earthland, and she and the Soul Reaper conversed peacefully before coming to an agreement. The two spent some time together throughout Earthland before Cirucci finally earned a new power, as a Celestial Spirit Wizard. I was her first contract."

Halibel nodded.

"Over time, and the adventures we had together, she eventually married Everlue, who had become rich from their travels and built a home for the two of them. They lived in peace before 10 years ago when she contracted an illness and died a few years later. He has taken me up for a contract since."

"I see..." Halibel mumbled. Soon the two of them had visitors. "What are these...things?"

Many of what Halibel had come to know as _Plue_ on their trip to Shirotsune surrounded them. They were small things. A large, spherical head, as well a small body beneath it. It had a carrot for a nose, two black eyes, two thin lines for eyebrows, and a large mouth. Their phenotype varied from creature to creature by both color and personality (if their face was any indication), and she was doubly confused when one crawled up her leg.

"They are called the spirits of _Canis Minor_ , _Nikolas_ , but that is their general name. They do not have names assigned to them unless they have a contract formed with a wizard."

Halibel emotionlessly lifted her leg to grab hold of the creature y its large head. It smiled at her. As she did, she examined her clothes.

They were predominantly blue, with golden lines running rampant over her top. She wore an orange pair of pants, and two white sneakers. A white sash was tied around her waist.

She brought it up to her face. It shivered in her hand and the little lines outlining it told her so. It had a sad smile on its face, but it seemed particularly happy, not that Halibel understood it.

The one she held up was a plain white, and was holding up a bronze key to her. She looked to Virgo for information.

"That is its key," Virgo answered her unvoiced question. "It wants you as its wizard." Virgo also held up a key and Halibel understood. She feebly took the keys from both of them, and Halibel set the Nikolas on her shoulder. When she did that, every one of the Nikoli held up variations of the same key that the first did. Halibel's eyebrows raised up at the same time as she looked over to her left, slowly turning in that direction.

( **A/N:** Think Magneto, in _X-Men: Days of Future Past_ , in the plane scene when Wolverine inquired him as to if he was going to clean up the mess.)

 **-= *"It wants you as its wizard."* =-**

Everlue now had the book, and with his plan set in motion as of already, he moved forward towards the other two wizards the Arrancar had seemingly befriended thus far.

"Damn you, Everlue!" Natsu shouted as he showed up. "What have you done with Halibel-san?!"

"I actually have no idea," Everlue sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter." He held up Virgo's key.

 **"Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"**

Virgo, the giant spirit, reappeared, but with Halibel careening across the room as well, sliding to a stop besides Lucy and Natsu.

"H-Halibel-san?!"

"Tia?!"

"Hally-san?!"

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy sounded at once. Halibel shook her head. "The Celestial Spirit World is very strange."

"Y-You were in the Celestial Spirit World?!" Lucy shouted.

"I seemed to have punched her through her gate."

Lucy deadpanned at the simplicity and utter strength that must have been used to do such a feat, but mostly at Tia's bluntness.

Virgo then slimmed down into her original form, being handed the book, and approached the three of them.

Natsu and Lucy were on guard, Happy actually flying into Virgo's head. She tilted for a moment before regaining balance and continued forward. Happy ricocheting off into the distance. "Happy!" Natsu called, only to be ignored. Halibel accepted the book in her hands, before the spirit disappeared back into the Celestial Spirit World.

"You four go now," Everlue spoke calmly, hands behind his back, where the key disappeared without Natsu, Lucy, and Happy noticing. "The book's yours now. Do with it as you will."

"W-what?" Natsu asked.

"That _is_ what you're here for, right?" the man asked, a teasing smile set upon his face, before it became serious again and he approached them, hands raised and shooing them away. "Now go! I must file a repair order for my home! Shoo! Shoo!"

As if they were children found out in a prank, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy fled the scene, and Halibel wordlessly left.

"If you ever need help with anything," Everlue spoke, causing the Arrancar to halt, "I have the money, resources, and shelter for a retreat."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of Cirucci."

She left the man dumbfounded.

 **-= *"I seemed to have punched her through her gate."* =-**

It had been some time, but eventually, the four had come across a large mansion with an address adorned at its gate. The same address that the request had come from. They had entered with little fuss and were in a rather ornate room, with pink walls, beautiful mahogany furniture, and white couches. On one couch, sat Halibel, Lucy, and Natsu, with Happy slumbering away on Tia's neck, her feet up on the coffee table. On the other couch, was Kaby Zaleon, his wife besides him.

Tia listened idly to the conversation, on the little tidbits.

"I know why you can't allow this book to exist," Lucy stated. "It's to protect your father's honor."

"Honor?" Halibel wondered.

"You're Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you?" Lucy asked. Natsu was particularly surprised. Halibel showed no such emotion. She did not understand the family units, much less the bloodless familial bond. She was confused to all hell.

"How do you know that?" the man asked calmly.

"Have you read the book?" Lucy asked.

"No," the man replied, looking up at her. "I couldn't bring myself to do so. It's trash, as my father said so."

Halibel was curious as to what Lucy was referring to. On the way there, Lucy had made little mutterings she didn't pay attention to as she read the book with growing curiosity. It was at this moment, that she activated Pesquisas.

"So _that's_ why you wanted to burn it?!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes," Kaby answered honestly. Halibel placed on arm across Natsu's stomach now that she knew what Lucy was getting at, and her arm wasn't enough to hold down the dragon slayer.

"Gravedad."

"Urrk!" Natsu gurgled, the weight on his stomach increasing exponentially.

"I am ashamed that my father wrote such a book," he continued. "10 years ago..."

 **-= *"10 years ago..."* =-**

After explaining for some time as to the events previous, Halibel had a better understanding of the man's actions. His father wrote a horrible book for that Everlue that they had just taken a book from. He was imprisoned by false testimony by the small man. Halibel had half a thought to believe that this bout by the Soul Reaper was due to desperation for Cirucci. Halibel couldn't forgive the blunder, even if it was for the former Quinta Espada.

His hatred turned to remorse, the man had told them he wanted to forgive his old man, but he had died of an illness. He believed that the least he could do was to destroy his last, worst work. He wanted to protect his father's honor by destroying it.

"My father would agree..."

"No, he wouldn't," Halibel spoke for the first time there, other than the spell. Lucy looked to her, nodded, and backed up as she stood. Halibel left Tiburon resting on Natsu, who was struggling to get it off of him. Kaby had a match in his hand, which was already lit. Halibel took hold of it and tossed it to Natsu. Despite his struggling, he caught it in his mouth.

Halibel reached out, and with Pesquisas activated, held fast the spell around the book, twisted her hand, and shattered the magic.

"Kemu Zaleon," Lucy spoke. "His real name was Zekua Melon. He cast a spell on this book."

With the bluish hued spell broken, Halibel stepped back as the book floated out of the surprised Kaby's hands. "Magic?!" the man all but shouted.

The words _Daybreak_ floated off of the book. "Yes," Lucy replied. The letters rearranged themselves to read _Dear Kaby_.

" _'Dear Kaby'_?" the man repeated.

"That's right!" Lucy replied with a smile. "It's written to his beloved son, you! The spell rearranges letters on the whole thing!"

Man lights stripped out of the books, all of them characters to the Fiorian language, all of them winding throughout the air for the others to look in awe at. They split, they switched, they changed into different letterings. Sometimes from one line of bright letters, they would fly across the expanse of air and land into it, and mostly vise versa.

"The reasoning behind his quitting of being an author probably wasn't that he wrote his worst book..." Lucy began as the letters continued their bright humming. "It's because he wrote the most incredible one! It is a letter to you, Mr. Kaby!"

 _"_ 'I was always thinking of you,' _"_ Kaby recalled his father saying to him, a tear forming in his eye.

The letters receded into the book, and the yellow rearrangement floated slowly down into his awaiting hands. The light show over, the book was normal.

" _That_ is the true book that Zekua Melon left you!"

The man was on his knees now, holding the book in his arms. "Thank you, father," he mumbled to himself. Only Natsu could hear it. "I cannot let this book be burned."

"Desactivar la Gravedad," Halibel spoke, and she brought out a hand, Tiburon telekinetically returning to her and she sheathed it.

"Guess we don't need that reward then!" Natsu said happily, shooting off of the couch with a large smile on his face.

Lucy met his gaze incredulously. "Nani?!"

Natsu looked back at her with a grin. "The request was to _destroy_ the book, and we didn't complete it. As much as I hate to admit it, but I owe Gray 2,000 Jewel."

"B-but," Kaby sputtered. "It's alright, I-I'll pay-"

Lucy became frantic, looking between Natsu and Kaby. "Y-yeah! It's a nice offer, so couldn't we just take the mon-"

"We don't want it!" Natsu interrupted her. "So that's that. Besides, two things."

He pointed at Lucy first, stopping her in her tracks. "Taking a reward without completing the objectives would put Fairy Tail in a bad light." Then he pointed at Kaby. "Speaking of homes," he indicated Fairy Tail as such, "go back to your own," he grinned.

Kaby, his wife, and Lucy all looked surprised at his command.

 **-= *"Speaking of homes, go back to your own."* =-**

"I can't believe this..." Lucy huffed once again, and Tia tuned her out. "Is it normal to just let two million Jewel like that slide?"

They were on a dirt road walled off by a forest to the right and a cavern to her left. She saw the telltale sign of a waterfall as well that was cascading down a cliff into the ravine. Happy was still on her neck, slumbering peacefully.

"And they weren't even rich?" Lucy spoke quietly now, reminiscing. "They said they just rented that house for appearances. I, personally, would have just taken the job whether or not they lied about their home..."

Soon, they were camping. Halibel sat silently on the ground, while Natsu and Lucy took to a more camping look by sitting on some logs and cooking fish. Happy nibbled on a raw one next to Halibel who was doing the same. Natsu and Lucy chose not to question Halibel on her choice of uncooked meal. The grown woman seemed to be extremely appreciative of the raw fish.

"And how did you even notice that the house wasn't theirs?" Lucy asked him as he rolled the fish over the fire.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked, looking up at her as he continued cooking. "Oh, that's easy. They smelled different than the interior of the home they were in."

Halibel continued eating the fish as she mentioned that she would take watch the whole night. Natsu and Lucy wanted to protest that she needed sleep, but she ignored them and walked deeper into the forest, sonidoing into a tree, and sitting there silently as she activated Pesquisas to look for any strange currents of the electrified Spirit Particles she had come to know as _Ethernano_.

She sat quietly, thinking on her next moves.

 _"I'll need whatever I can get from the Anciano concerning these Spirit Particles, so I may regenerate my power, lest I have Spiritual Regression. I do not want to end up like Everlue."_

She sighed as she watched the two and indicated her hiding spot to them when they called out to her, and watched them climb into sleeping bags. Happy joined them after they had finished eating and soon the three slumbered.

Halibel meditated as she thought.

 _"I wonder what the next set of events will bring, hmm?"_

 **-= *End of Chapter 5: "I underestimated you?"* =-**

I hated this chapter. I honestly did. So I changed up Everlue _a lot_ and added a possibility of meeting others in this world. With the confirmation that Soul Reapers and Arrancars alike are stuck in Earthland with her, can she find any old comrades, or even turn a former enemy into a friend? ONLY TIME CAN TELL!"

And now, comments!

 **UzumakiSora:** "Uhh cliffhangers, will Hallibel destroy the mansion? Will she kill happy for stealing her fish? Guess I'll have to wait till next update."

 **Reply:** "Hehe…she'll just follow the lines of that book that Levy-chan let her borrow. And I think Happy's in the clear…also, your real question should be: " _What are Natsu, Lucy, and Happy up to?"_ "

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark** _(I'm sorry I misspelled your name in previous chapters)_ **:** "WHOOHOO! I'm totally excited for the next chapter. Keep this up. By the way, will Halibel ever gain some form of "human" emotion? Just curious. After all, one must have emotion if they want to love someone. Then again, you've got until the Tartarus arc, so...yea. Lolz."

 **Reply:** "Oh, yes, yes, she will most _certainly_ gain human emotion. Becoming an Arrancar returns you to being partially human. In their case, it is regaining some of their lost humanity. It's probably not canon, but it's a nice touch, in my opinion. I'll have something for those pesky souls inside of her, as well."

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **Guest:** ":I wonder what would be a fight between Juvia vs Halibel or agains Zeref."

 **Reply:** "I was thinking about it. It probably won't be Halibel herself with how far I've been thinking, but if so, I will make it a most difficult battle, indeed. That is, if Halibel uses _only_ water."

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	6. Act 2, Erza

_**La Espada de Sacrificia**_

 **Summary:** After being stabbed in the back (literally) by Aizen and falling to the ground of Karakura town, Tia awakens in some building in a soft bed. She has been helped, it seems. And now all of Fairy Tail is going through some trouble just to teach Tia what a hyperbole is. "I thought you said to break his legs." "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

 **Characters:** [T. Halibel, (pri)], OCs (Bleach), team Natsu, OCs (Fairy Tail)

 **Genres:** Humor, Adventure _; Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_

 **Rated:** T _; soon to be M, due to future content._

Language: English : English _; Japanese (in English, some Romanji), Spanish_

 **Crossover:** Bleach, Fairy Tail, the Gamer

 **End Notes:** Changes to Languages, Crossover, author comments section, Act, Disclaimer, and PCS.

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

 _ **Season 1: A la Segunda Etapa | Act 2: Demons and their Places**_

And now, for the Lullaby Arc! _Dollface_ by _Melanie Martinez_ will be recommended in the Galuna Island section of this act. I'm mixing both the Lullaby and the Galuna Island Arcs into one Act to simplify things a little more. Canon has taken many a blow already by my crew's fanons, so I'll just hold on to the status quo. I've made a few little additions to what's in the story ahead, so be ready for that~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own The Gamer, that belongs to Seong and Sang-a. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **PCS:** So, Halibel is done with Everlue's crap, but will that be the last we see of him? Also, after making many a pointer to herself about her powers, she's gone and honed some Soul Reaper abilities and got help with her Spiritual Power. Now, with the return of those members, what's in store for little ol' Halibel, hmm?

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

 **-= *Chapter 6: Erza* =-**

It was some time in the guild, approximately three days, before another thing happened that Halibel was wholly confused by. Natsu breaking into Lucy's apartment was one thing, Happy finding Halibel in the streets wandering day and night like a crazed insomniac and telling Natsu (which actually caused the whole guild to go crazy and pay for an apartment for her, she's seriously okay, guys, she doesn't need sleep) was another thing, and people learning about the erotica Levy reads was a whole other thing.

But those doors slamming open in front of the guild to reveal who appeared to be Loke, surprised and completely drained of color, caught Halibel off guard. He was afraid of something. "TROUBLE!" he called out, and all sound stopped to hear what he had to say. "...Erza's back..."

Around her and Lucy, everyone blanched. Halibel stood up next to her fellow blonde. She was currently sporting her old Espada clothing with what was called a _battle corset_ a group of guild members who had declared themselves her _fans_ were saying she needed. It was white and layered along the way down. Black lines etched along it. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Lucy said. "Natsu's mentioned this _Erza_ before. I don't know why everyone's so afraid of her."

Mira approached them calmly. "One could say that she's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail."

"Oh?" Halibel wondered with interest. "She sounds interesting."

"H-Halibel-san?!" Lucy shrieked. "Are you going to challenge the strongest woman in Fairy Tail?!"

Everyone turned to meet Halibel's curious gaze.

"Well, I haven't fought someone so revered to be powerful in a long time. I just want to get all these battle kinks out," she said, unknowingly with a hint of an erotic moan that - unbeknownst to her - multiple males and females in the room lost some blood to through their noses to. She stretched out with her forearms up and held back against her upper arms, pushing back her shoulders and chest forward. "Everyone has been so easy lately. I'd like a challenge." She sighed as she breathed out, everyone hearing multiple bones _loudly_ pop into place when she brought her arms back down to rest at her sides.

"Oh?" a voice said. "You want a challenge, you say?"

Halibel looked up to see the woman dropping a very large horn, which was ornamental looking due to the designs at the bottom of it. The girl wore a large armored top over her torso, two gauntlets covering her arms, a blue skirt, two boots on her feet. She activated Pesquisas. "For one of the most revered wizards in Fairy Tail, I expected a little more magic power," Halibel spoke, surprising the guild as they backed away.

Ever since the Everlue mission, Halibel had talked to the Guildmaster for what she needed to regenerate her Spirit Power. Makarov reminisced how he had a friend that also came from Soul Society asking for the same thing when he was stuck on Earthland, so he had another friend of his develop a bracelet that could change magic particles into spirit particles by changing the charges to positive before letting it seep into the skin. This allowed Halibel to have a few of the extras. She wore that black bracelet now on her wrist. She hid many more on her person as well, just in case.

Erza blinked. "For a _greenhorn_ ," she shot back, "you talk a big game. Is there any bite behind that bark?" _Bite_ and _bark_ were spoken in a manner so as to entice, or even lure in. And considering it was Tia, it worked like an absolute charm, despite her nescience.

She stepped forwards toward her a few steps, and, even without knowledge of the correct phrase to shoot back, responded correctly with, "Would you like to find out?"

Now the guild had all but had their backs to the walls.

"I wonder what that is," Halibel pointed at the large horn, changing the subject briefly so as to divert attention for a moment. A moment was all she needed.

"It is the horn of a large monster I have defeated. It was the souvenir the locals decorated for me." When Erza had turned to indicate it, she didn't notice Halibel use Flash Step (a technique she learned to hone after the Everlue business) to get close to her, and the Scarlet let out an indignant yelp when she did. Many men, and a few women, moaned in the background, which Halibel and Erza didn't quite notice.

"My, my, it has much _less_ Ethernano in it than I would suspect of such a large creature," Halibel wondered aloud, gliding across it with her hand, Pesquisas activated.

"You can tell that much?" Erza asked. She seemed to have forgotten about her earlier blunder in hopes that a diversion in conversation wouldn't return to it.

"Correct," Halibel replied, still looking over the thing. "I have fought larger creatures before, with several times this...Ethernano," she hesitated for a moment, before returning to her line of thought, "and they were much harder to defeat than one such as this."

"Would you like to test that theory?" Erza wondered, a small smirk adorning her lips, voice absolutely _dripping_ with battle interest. Both women looked each other down. Looking away, Erza called over her shoulder with a regained flat countenance. Halibel did not once deviate from her own. "I have returned. What of the guild master?"

"He's at the regularly scheduled meeting," Mira replied.

"I see," Erza mumbled.

"So, a fight now, or later?" Halibel asked with out of character impatience, garnering her attention back to her. Tia had now taken Tiburon out, and was spinning it around with two fingers in one of the loops at the edge of the guard. "I've been rather bored the two weeks I've been stuck here in Ea-" she cut herself off, letting Tiburon go and catching it by the handle, "I mean, Fiore. I was told this was the strongest guild on this continent," she recovered, having Flash Stepped behind the wizard in a mild attempt at humor. Erza paid the slip up little attention and focused more on looking over her shoulder to meet the gaze with the woman's new location. If she was surprised at the speed, she didn't show it. "I would like proof of such boasts."

"Unfortunately, while a fight for my guild's honor would normally garner my undivided attention, there is a matter far more convincingly important than such," Erza replied, much to Halibel's regret, and the Espada sighed in defeat, sheathing her sword in discontent with the results of the situation. She looked around the guild. "Where is Natsu, Gray, and this new Celestial Spirit wizard I've heard of? I'm also looking for the sword fighting greenhorn everyone is talking about."

"I would be that fourth person," Halibel replied, Flash Stepping back in front of Erza in a pose, her normal stance (standing tall with her arms crossed underneath her breasts), and the knight gave her a once over and nodded to acknowledge her. "Though greenhorn is _hardly_ fitting. I-" Natsu and Gray appeared out of the rubble that they had created, hugging each other with one arm over the other, their free hands interlocked. "What in the worlds...?" Halibel asked, exasperated.

"I see you two have bonded," Erza smiled.

"Aye!" called Natsu uncharacteristically, much to Halibel's confusion.

"Bonded?" Halibel asked incredulously for once, after regaining her bearings. "They were _bickering_ before you came here." At _bickering_ , Halibel reminded herself of her Tres Bestias.

"Ha-Halibel-san!" Natsu yelped, having been brought out of his Happy-induced funk Halibel had noted. "Y-You betrayed me!"

"Halibel-san!" Gray said sadly himself, much different to his icy exterior he was showing to the guild, via strip habit. "Why'd you sell us out?!"

"Sell you out...?" Halibel mumbled to herself in question to the meaning behind the phrase, before a dark aura appeared around Erza. "Oh, my."

For Lucy, Erza had disappeared into what might be perceived as a Flash Step by those Spiritually unaware, but to Halibel, it was nothing but a normal sprint. She could see every move Erza made. In what the Magically aware* did in this movement eventually left them entirely in the open and completely vulnerable to someone who could see it coming, even the littlest bit in blurs. But Halibel could see it all. She counted around 117 different ways she could kill Erza in a single slash.

And those were just the singles.

After the blur for others, Natsu and Gray were getting absolutely _demolished_ by the deceived woman. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..." Halibel mumbled to herself, in slight agreement as _her_ reaction may be a little under what should be considered tolerable by others more irritable by being lied to on such a simple front. Halibel noted that this _Erza_ absolutely did _not_ like being lied to, and the shark lady thought of many ways to appease the woman so as to reduce as much conflict as possible.

As the normal rabble began up in the guild, those who had retreated to the walls' safe embraces soon returned to equate what they had left as nothing but empty space. They spread out more than usual, however, due to wanting to be outside of Erza's current influence of irascible range. The bolder ones took residence within to make it so Erza did not know they were overly afraid of her, Halibel certainly not being one of the fearful ones as she had not moved.

"I wonder if Erza knows about what happened on Mount Hakobe..." Cana said to herself nearby Halibel, only to have Macao, who was near her as well, blanche.

"I am _so_ fucking dead meat..." the man said to himself.

"Now!..." Erza shouted after some time of beating the two rivals, catching everyone's attention. Even Halibel stood upwards more to be addressed. _"I'm getting too used to these idiots,"_ Halibel thought to herself. "I've heard many a rumor about our guild causing many problems while I was gone, and I am _severely_ disappointed!"

 _"And what the hell did they do?"_ wondered Halibel.

"Master may forgive you, but I will _not_!"

 _"He has forgiveness?"_ Halibel thought, reminiscing back to her first mission with Gray, which ultimately ended in both disaster and a very loud, condescending, and angry guildmaster.

"Cana!" she shouted, and the addressed gave out a sound reminiscent of a squeak as she removed the large barrel from her mouth. Looking behind her, Halibel saw three strange dark blue lines coming from beneath her eye and was reminded of Szayelaporro Ressureción for but a mere moment, before remembering that it was both four lines and reached above his eye as well. "How dare you drink in such an undignified manner!"

 _"So she's lenient with normal drinking?"_ Halibel wondered with growing curiosity, before stamping it out. _"No, no, Tia! Bad! Alcohol_ bad _!"_

Without turning around, Erza continued. "Visitar!" A man behind her with a strange black spandex looked up from an unusual stance. "Take your dancing outside." Without missing a beat, she said another name, "Wakaba," another man looking up from his sitting position - again, from behind her - and she said, "You're getting ash on the table." Immediately, the man took out his pipe from his mouth and tapped it into an ashtray nearby. "Nab!" she called to someone just behind Halibel, and Tia saw it to be a man with strange clothing looking back in shame. "Are you just standing around the Request Board hesitating again?!" He had no answer. "Take a job!" she demanded. "Macao!"

Halibel then took a defensive step in front of the man and gave Erza a look that _demanded_ defiance, eyes narrowed into angry slits at the nearly verbalized battering. Her right index finger slid against one of the three rings at the edge of her sword's upright guard, daring Erza to say something negative about her work, silently. Erza gave a flat look before sighing.

Macao sighed himself in relief, mumbling an, "I owe you," to Halibel. She would definitely hold him to that. Besides, it was about time they owed her something.

"I'll let it slide with those few words for now..." Erza relented, having heard of Halibel's efforts to help Macao and her defensiveness to protect what little honor she had with the guild was enough to give Erza a run for her insults she was going to throw Macao's way. Though, with or without Halibel, she would probably have relented in the first place. "Now, the four I've addressed from before are to follow me. Happy, you can accompany us because of Natsu's involvement."

"Yay!" Happy called from across the room, Natsu and Gray feebly walking up behind Halibel and keeping pace with her. Lucy followed shortly thereafter. Erza gave a questioning look when Happy landed on Halibel's shoulders and wrapped himself around the nape of her neck instead of Natsu's, but gave a shake of the head before turning around and using a single hand to beckon them forward.

"Macao," Halibel said.

"Y-yes?"

"Come with me," Halibel commanded. He obliged without a word.

"What are you doing?" Erza wondered without stopping, throwing a curious eye over her shoulder.

"He owes me from previously," Halibel answered without hesitation. She didn't mention that he owed her twice over now. Erza agreed without any more fuss and looked back forward.

"E-Erza-san?" someone called from within the crowd, and she looked over, stopping. "What are you going to do with the horn?"

"Leave it," Erza told him. "I'll be back for it. This job shouldn't take too long."

"H-hai..." the man replied. Erza continued back forward.

And with that, the new team of seven (including Happy), left to the roads of Magnolia.

 **-= *"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..."* =-**

The air outside was a little musty, even through the doors of the guild, considering there were several barbeque stands out (Erza tried to ignore the barbeque stand people waving at Halibel for her continuous returns to their stand, before bickering with one another over who would serve her first should she ask for some, but the Scarlet haired warrior failed in that regard), and the sun was lowering in the sky to a deep orange undulating with the silhouettes of the horizon. Erza would have loved to have watched the sun fall behind the horizon, but had no time for such things.

As they walked further on the cobblestone roads, Erza began to fill them in on the details. "There was a troubling story I'd heard on the way here," she began normally. Halibel swore she heard a sad ensemble of brass instruments playing in the background, but couldn't pinpoint from where. Perhaps, it was only her mind. "While, normally, it would be up to the guildmaster to decide, he's not here right now, so as the strongest of the guild on site, I've taken matters into my own hands."

 _"If I could prove my worth,"_ Halibel thought, _"_ I _could be in that position. Though I am no great leader, it would still be a great advantage for me."_

"I want to settle this quickly, so I've gathered you all here to do so," Erza continued on, "I want the six of us to form a team, barring Macao who is only here to pay off a debt."

"And if he wants to join?" Halibel wondered.

"Then he is welcome to do so," Erza replied with a sigh.

"Hehe..." he chuckled nervously, "I'd rather just pay off my debt to her..."

"Also welcome," Halibel said. "Just don't fail me."

"Hai!" he became reinvigorated. In reality, however, Halibel was meaning to make him owe her more. She needed to understand what she was going up against, so she meant to use him as bait. Before he is attacked, however, to preserve and increase her honor and trust from the guild, she had to save him. It was a half-assed plan at best, but Halibel decided to stick to it.

As they continued on, Erza went on with the briefing. "We leave tomorrow," she said. "All of you, I want you to make preparations."

"What kind of preparations are we looking at?" Macao asked, having been a little more at ease than earlier due to his fear of the two powerful women leading them, two idiots behind them and the blonde.

"We're going to go after a dark guild named _Eisenwald_ apparently attempting to use a flute that causes death. The flute's name is Lullaby."

Macao and Lucy blanched, while Halibel made a sound of interest. "Death from a flute called Lullaby. How oddly fitting."

"Indeed," Erza nodded from up ahead, which had the sun falling in the sky. "Go home, get some rest, be ready in the morning. We meet at the front of the guild tomorrow morning at ten and we depart at the train station at 11 after further briefing." Everyone acknowledged her and separated. Though, Natsu was content to nearly throw up at the mere concept of getting on any kind of vehicle.

 **-= *"How oddly fitting."* =-**

The next day, the seven gathered. Halibel had recently attained a new friend much to Happy's chagrin, and the little black fluff of kitten currently rested at the nape of her neck like Happy had recently been doing. Halibel had insisted on Happy trying to be a surrogate 'father' so as to appease the cat's broken feelings - that is, if the Arrancar had any idea as to how they were. She wasn't entirely sure about understanding intangible objects yet (like time, she was still wholly confused).

Happy, who had begrudgingly taken up the offer as surrogate father, rested on Natsu's neck. It was strange for the Dragon Slayer, not having been used to it very often as Happy would rarely do such a thing, but welcomed it nonetheless. He eyed the cat on the back of Halibel's neck with wary and confusion until she explained the situation. Natsu hadn't spoken a word - unbecoming of him - but nobody said anything so as to keep the tranquility around him, however temporary the bliss may be.

Gray opted to wear a jacket and was wholly unaware of the bet between Natsu and Lucy forming over whether or not the icy stripper will lose at least one article of clothing on the trip. Halibel actually pitched in, much to the two's utter surprise, and she decided it was to be all of his upper clothing. She was currently betting J2,000 lent to her by the guild.

Lucy was in the same clothing as of last time, the only glaring difference was a white bracelet on her right wrist no one saw fit to question - besides Halibel, whom only kept quiet due to her similar predicament, sleeve hiding several more of the black bracelets up her right arm, and down the other one.

Erza was wearing the same clothing as yesterday as Lucy had decided with her own clothes, but with a twist. Two swords rested at either hip. Halibel noted her ambidextrousness. A worthy foe so far as outer appearances went. If only they had enough time to actually clash...

Macao decided that if he was going to get dirty in this fight, he may as well have worn darker clothes. His white clothing was replaced by brown. Perhaps he had several of the same outfit, dyed in different colors, not that anyone questioned the similar attires...

The seven of them sat at their own table and waited along twenty minutes time for all to gather. They ate for ten minutes and began their briefings at half past ten. Afterwards, Erza led them out of the guild with a plan in place, though Halibel had her own plans given to her by the woman when the two were the only ones to arrive at ten on the dot. These were those events:

 _"I see you have arrived early as well," Halibel noted, having seen Erza sit at the table across from her. The two could wait for a meal with the others, they silently agreed, as they regarded each other._

 _"Quite," Erza replied. "You yourself have proven to beat my own time set, as the others have failed time and again. As they usually do, which is why I give them ample time to form up in the morning so we can leave together."_

 _Halibel nodded to her. "Wise, that is," she praised._

 _"I actually have a little something for you to do," Erza said, enticing her to a little something. "Compartmentalization."_

 _"Which means...?" Halibel urged, having not the meaning to the word._

 _"Its base definition is to split things into different compartments, or categories," Erza explained, perplexed as to why the grown woman was illiterate in the verbal field. She has caught Halibel not understanding other words before with the_ _naïvety of an uneducated child. "Though, with the context I will be using soon, it is to split mission orders so one group can focus on one objective, while the other group - with exceptional prowess and ability - can multitask, or do both the main objective of the mission and the side objective."_

 _Halibel nodded, having fully understood now. She leaned forward with interest. "And, what is it that I will be doing?" she asked. "I am to assume the others are to not know?"_

 _"Correct," Erza answered. "I hate to explain things twice, but this is a moment of opportunity."_

 _"I will do it on one condition..." Halibel said cautiously, slowly as she contemplated ending the split from the conversation before she said anything, but ultimately failed to stop and instead to let the request flow._

 _"Yes?" Erza immediately wondered what it was. She wanted this done as quickly as possible before the next teammate came by to hear her request of the Arrancar. Mostly, it confused the Requip user as to why she would ask for a condition for something she doesn't even know yet. She cast aside her mind ramblings to focus on Halibel's request._

 _"You will fight me when we return," she said simply. Erza was confused, which showed on her face. "I want a challenge," Halibel explained. "If these Dark Guild members are rather weak, I want to fight with someone on my level. The Magic power of that horn," she pointed at it as it sat in the middle of the guild hall - still there from yesterday - "and the magic power of yours, are actually rather large pools," Halibel admitted. "I lied in front of others in order to goad you into a fight by peer pressure. It seemed to me, at the time, that you simply did not give into peer pressure as such."_

 _"I do not," Erza confirmed. "I don't particularly like the plan employed to lure me into a fight, but I accept to your condition. Will you listen to my request now?"_

 _"Yes," Halibel agreed. And request Halibel, she did._

 **-= *"You will fight me when we return-"* =-**

The eight walked, or more like the unnamed kitten rested at Halibel's neck, Happy rested at Natsu's neck, and Macao was brought along against his feeble will, towards the train station. Natsu and Gray had gotten into a quiet argument behind Erza as the redheaded warrior was speaking to the blonde Celestial Spirit wizard concerning comparisons and contrasts between their magic. Halibel stuck idly off to the side with Macao who followed close behind, trying his best to look forward and not at her lower back. He failed, _not_ to his chagrin.

They walked along the cobblestone road, and many of the fish stands along the way had their owners shouting for Halibel's attention, and gain it they did. The rest of the group patiently waited off to the side as the Espada bought many fish using the rather ample loan given to her by the guild. Apparently, there were those who only did jobs for _her_ sake, not that she was complaining now that she had some tuna casserole in her hands, eating it with haste. The kitten on her neck joined her in doing so. She bought some extra for Happy and Natsu, the latter of which cooked his in favor for cooked meat, the former simply eating the raw one with bliss. Erza and Macao, like Lucy had done much time ago, believed it was wise not to question Halibel's choice in eating raw fish, too, even though she ate it with the fervor of a shark (irony, no?).

As they walked through the streets, four thousand Jewels were handed over to a secretly smug Halibel (secret thanks only to her mask and turtle neck Espada uniform), in which Gray was completely oblivious to, even as all of his upper clothing was missing. Halibel was holding onto it, and was at the right angle where Gray couldn't see it. Much later, however, as they boarded the train, Gray realized he was missing clothes, and Halibel did not hesitate in returning his clothes. When he inquired as to why she had them, she replied with, "We betted on you."

That sparked another confrontation between the ice and fire mage, whom the former was right to suspect the latter. Erza was able to quench it quickly, as she knocked out Natsu using the metal of her armor, allowing the pinkette to rest on her lap like Halibel had done before the last two outings with the Dragon Slayer. Halibel herself becoming queasy, leaned against the frame of the window on her right, Gray across from her, Lucy to her left, and Macao to her left. To Gray's right was Natsu laying on Erza's lap. Happy was lounging on the table between the two parties.

Having already briefed the others, they were not entirely led into a reincarnation of the plan spoken about at the guild, and they travelled mostly in silence, with little to no mild talk between them. With Natsu out of commission, Gray was rather docile and speaking to Lucy from across the table. Halibel pitched in when inquired of her homeland, was detailed enough to be vague on location and many other subjects, but it was enough for the redhead and Macao so they weren't going to make her repeat her 'past' to them. If one thing she hated doing, it was explaining things; much more having to repeat one.

 _"So..."_ Halibel thought, trying to push down her motion sickness to coherently think now that she had a moment to herself, _"What is this flute going to do...and where will it be used?"_

 **-= *End of Chapter 6: Erza* =-**

And that's that. For chapter 6, it is only the tinder box being lit by the match, and next chapter, we shall have some flames, but not all. I'd rather not have Halibel focusing too much on battle, lest this be the only reason why this Fanfiction exists. I'd much rather focus on fleshing out the human side of her. Next chapter, I will tell you - for enticement - that there will be a few divergences from Canon to ensure Halibel stays as the main character, but that she doesn't step in on Natsu's former focus. Oh, who am I kidding? I already have the whole plan set about in the train car with Natsu and Kageyama.

Since that's a little obvious to everyone, how about this: I have many a plan for Kageyama's future, of which Halibel exploits greatly...

For the idea of **Magically Aware** people, it's this: _**Magically Aware**_ _people are basically people who are capable of seeing far more in a magic spell's constitution than those with less than others or no awareness at all._

That's all. And now, on to comments!

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** "Interesting chapter indeed! I enjoyed it. I especially liked how you had Everlue be a former Soul Reaper and he actually married Cirruci! That was quite a surprise.

"Anyway, I digress. I can't wait to see more and I was wondering...what did Halibel mean by _becoming like Everlue due to Spiritual Regression_? I kinda forgot some of those details. Lol.

"Update again soon!"

 **Reply:** "I hated the original episode, so I just made up something. Also, Cirucci is one of my favorite Privarons! ' _Spiritual Regression'_ would be losing her ability to age indefinitely and lose a large portion of her powers (speaking of which, I'm still wondering what I'll do for her in the Tenroujima Arc). I forgot to describe the reason why Everlue had grimaced. He had lost his ability to grow in power and lost it over the years for lack of fighting. Thank you for the reply, and I'll update as soon as I can!

"Also, on another note, I've noticed one of your stories, ' _Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!'_ seemed to be very interesting. I haven't read it yet, but if you sent me the summary and your original intentions with it, I could help rebuild the story and/or take it off of your hands, if you wish. Just a thought."

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **Guest:** ":Wow I like your story pretty much. Will Angel let Gemini turn them into Aizen as much for Halibels anger? Nirvana? Not good."

 **Reply:** "Wow, heh, I hadn't thought about that. Well, I'll certainly think about it. I'll have to review the powers of the Oración Seis before I try something like that. You've certainly given me much to think about. Oh, and if Angel does that, then her character gets killed off, so I'll have to be very crafty with what Angel does because I need her for a latter Act."

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **Marth123:** "When you mention Halibel having a relationship at the Tartaros arc, I can only think of Tempesta because of his calm and cold attitude and catlike demonform.

"But i love your story. Carry on."

 **Reply:** "Thank you for the love of my story. And…regarding the comment as to her love interest…" *begins small giggle, slowly becomes manic laughing, grinning madly as I walk away*

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **tsabhackers:** "Interesting...When's chapter 6 and 7?"

 **Reply:** "Well…six is here. Seven shall be coming soon.

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	7. Plan?

_**La Espada de Sacrificia**_

 **Summary:** After being stabbed in the back (literally) by Aizen and falling to the ground of Karakura town, Tia awakens in some building in a soft bed. She has been helped, it seems. And now all of Fairy Tail is going through some trouble just to teach Tia what a hyperbole is. "I thought you said to break his legs." "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

 **Characters:** [T. Halibel, (pri)], OCs (Bleach), team Natsu, OCs (Fairy Tail)

 **Genres:** Humor, Adventure _; Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_

 **Rated:** T _; soon to be M, due to future content._

 **Languages** : English : English _; Japanese (in English, some Romanji), Spanish_

 **Crossover:** Bleach, Fairy Tail _; the Gamer_

 **End Notes:** Changes to Languages, Crossover, author comments section, and PCS.

 **-= *Other Information* =-**

 _ **Season 1: A la Segunda Etapa | Act 2: Demons and their Places**_

Now that Erza's been introduced and a slight change to canon considering Erza knew about Lullaby beforehand, how will they deal with Kageyama now that I've revealed his newfound spotlight in Fairy Tail, and what is Halibel to do with him? Only the next chapters can tell~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo. I do not own The Gamer, that belongs to Seong and Sang-a. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

 **PCS:** Erza has returned and what does Halibel do? Challenge the woman. But will they get their fight? Oh, who knows? This Lullaby guild has Erza's attention too much for a spar, much to Tia's regret.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

 **-= *Chapter 7: Plan?* =-**

Somewhere along the trip, Halibel had actually fallen asleep, Natsu left behind in his stupor of illness - that of which was the infamous motion sickness every Dragon Slayer suffered. Halibel humored herself on the thought that she had somehow gained the power to slay dragons herself, but merely shoved away the idea. Impossible, ludicrous, unseemingly!

Natsu, at some point, found the strength to sit up, and found himself a little dazed from the motion sickness, but awake enough and immune to it for the time being, it seemed. He was missing several friends, except for the Arrancar across from him in a mild slumber, the kitten beside her trying to rouse her. It mewled quietly, pawing at her, but to no avail. The woman snored, Natsu noted. He thought she was an absolute insomniac, but laid it off for now. All living creatures needed sleep eventually, right? Even she wasn't immune to it, no matter the strange smell that was on her, which was other than human. Natsu kept it to himself...

...no matter how inhuman she smelled. _Butterflies_ was just to throw her off for now until he confronted her origins. Contrary to popular belief, he listened to it. Something was fishy...

...he looked around the train, throwing the Espada out of his thoughts for now. A couple of footsteps were coming down the hallway, and Natsu heard him mumbling to himself, and heard his acknowledgement of the Fairy Tail insignia just on his right shoulder, sticking out. The man was behind Natsu, and despite the dragon slayer not looking back, he could sense a little hostility.

The snoring was a little less now, and he heard a sharp intake of breath, quiet only enough to let Natsu knew she had awakened. _"Clever,"_ thought the dragonslayer to himself. He let his head quietly rest on his chest and let out a fake snore that was actually convincing to the two of them. If Halibel wasn't able to tell with Pesquisas that he was actually still awake, she'd have sweat dropped.

Around the corner, a flying kick was delivered to the _sleeping_ dragon slayer, but his foot was caught by the hand of the fire mage, who simply looked up to him. Natsu meant to give a glare, but hunched over a bit, releasing his leg.

"Heh," the man drily chuckled, a smirk adorned on his face in pure sadism for the boy's illness, after which letting his foot return to his side. "What the hell's wrong with you, _fly_?" he spat. "That's what us _Dark Guilds_ call you. Flies! Eisenwald'll put you _flies_ down easy, ya hea-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as the train's wheels screeched, and even though Halibel was awake, she stiffened at the sound. Natsu himself, she noted, actually had some trouble adjusting to the high pitched sound, clutching at his ears. _"Perhaps his hearing is as enhanced as his smell,"_ she deducted after regaining her bearings, thinking it calmly.

She stood up now, and with the motion sickness gone, Natsu was fully awake and fire adorned his fists. Halibel herself felt a little revenge was due for the wee little man. She studied him carefully.

With his back to her, all she could gather was a white coat, his skin just a few shades darker than it. His hair was dark as the night itself and was brought into a cut pony tail. White slacks up his legs and black shoes on his feet. With Pesquisas still active, she detected a small circle expanding from between his feet, magic particles flaring angrily around him. Several smoky black tentacles shot up from under him and caught Natsu off guard, but Halibel sonidoed out of the way.

Now in front of him as he tried to stand, Halibel grabbed him by the coat. Instead of reacting angrily like a normal person, his magic particles calmed down as he was brought down, a confused look to his face. He looked up to her in wonder, tilting his head. "Huh?"

"Hado #1," she began, bluntly with unfocused eyes, "Sho."

He was blasted back, and with Natsu out of the way, the man flew to the other end of the cart. Halibel, having recalled Erza's first instruction for her _compartmentalization_ , pointed her index to the ceiling.

"Hado #4: Byakurai."

The light lightning flash of blue flared out of her fingertip and launched through the roof of the cab. With Pesquisas, she felt some magic particles being inserted into some sort of speeding object headed to the train with increased speed. She hadn't noticed it when it started moving.

"Dammit..." the man at the end of the train cursed, before he stumbled and something fell out of his jacket. It was a wooden thing, a strange skull at the end with three eyes of purple, a glow denoting its eerie.

She detected a dark magic within the thing, if it could be called magic, that was. Its form was swirling with invisible particles that moved in erratic directions, seemingly ripping apart the normal particles of the air. Halibel found it disconcerting.

The man found that the flute had been discovered and his face reddened in both embarrassment and anger at himself as he flailed to grab the thing. He was successful and placed it in his garb with easy. "Shit, it's been see-"

"That's enough out of you..." Natsu growled, standing now. "You almost got me back there...now..."

 _ **"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"**_

Halibel noticed with a little curiosity as the Dragon Slayer jumped up and brought himself down, hand coated in flames as he reached the floor. Magic particles were swirling around his own form, similar to the flute, but less shocking and more...Natsu, if that made sense. Put simply, his magic was more pleasant to be around than that of that flute...

 _"Wait...FLUTE?!"_

Halibel had missed it, and berated herself a little.

"Guard Shadow!"

The Eisenwald guild member thought quick on his feet and brought the shadows up to his face to meet with the flame, successfully blocking the attack. The attack itself was catastrophic, but the three were relatively unharmed. The man because of his quick thinking, Natsu because of his immunity to his own attack, and Halibel due to her distance. The cat on her neck mewled in fear and she pet it idly with one hand now.

"Bakudo #1: S-"

Before Halibel could finish her sentence, the train lurched forward slightly, causing the three of them to nearly lose balance again. Feeling the speeding vehicle move in closer, Halibel made her move.

She Sonidoed next to Natsu and grabbed hold of him, before looking at the man, starting to feel queasy from the train's movement. Natsu himself was already too ill to retaliate against her or even utter more than a groan. "What is your name?"

The man looked at her confused for a moment, before mumbling, "Kageyama..."

"I am Tia Halibel," she introduced herself. "You _will_ remember me."

The man, surprised, nodded dumbly, before she disappeared.

 **-= *"You** _ **will**_ **remember me."* =-**

As Halibel appeared with the low sound of a Sonido, the vehicle in front of them halted. Though, with Gray on top, it was understandable that his feeble grip had shattered, allowing him to fly off of it ungracefully with a hoarse scream before he landed into Natsu, miraculously missing Halibel. She gave a small rise her right brow before shaking her head and approaching the vehicle calmly, the two behind her beginning to bicker.

"Identified," Halibel spoke almost emotionlessly. "Eisenwald is at Kunugi Station, and is possibly going to remove passengers from the train in an effort to hijack it. The rail line leads to the Guildmasters' meeting, as predicted of the guild."

Erza nodded. "Continue as instructed," she spoke as if a commander giving orders. "The flute?"

"With the Eisenwald member you encountered before returning to Fairy Tail," Halibel replied. "I have gained an interest in him. I would like to keep him alive."

Erza's eyes narrowed into slits. "We are not like Dark Guilds," she said calmly. "There will be no killing. _**At all**_." Her eyes darkened at the last of her words, an equal demanding for defiance as Halibel had done earlier for Macao.

Halibel mutely nodded, before noting a rather dizzy Macao (Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear) falling out of the vehicle and barely able to keep his stance. He wobbled around a little with Lucy not too far behind, but she had already failed to actually get a grip on the ground, Happy happily lent a hand - or a paw, in this instance - to making sure she didn't faceplant into the ground. The white wings fluttered in a struggle to keep the girl up.

Macao wobbled right into Halibel's direction. She idly watched him, mildly curious, before he fell forward, and the Espada made to catch him. Setting him on his feet, she gave a harsh slap to his face. When it seemed like the man was unwaking, she continued to smack him, until he spoke a few loud, undecipherable, stutters, before regaining his bearings. "What happened?"

Halibel, unknowing of how to respond, simply pointed up at Erza, who was oblivious, resetting a harness over herself after watching what had happened to Gray.

"Oh," Macao said dumbly. Halibel rose a brow in curiosity, but since he was turned away, didn't sense it.

Meanwhile...

 **-= *Kunugi Station* =-**

"Everyone," spoke a voice. "Off the train. Resist, and you forfeit your lives." To accentuate his point, he drove what looked to be a large combat scythe down and ripped across the conductor's chest, blood spewing and people shouting.

The train station was a mess, people being thrown off or kicked off, luggage thrown onto the ground. Several Dark Guild members were harassing them.

" _Every_ one," repeated the man, who wore nothing on his chest, swinging his scythe and letting it land on his shoulder. "The passengers, the drivers. Luggage, too."

He approached a particular section of the train, as Kageyama exited. He was a little roughed up, a few tears in his clothing, grime on his face. He'd apparently been in some sort of scuffle.

"Erigor-san," he called.

"Kageyama," he said his name and turned to him. "I knew you were coming on this train. But, looking at the destruction and yourself...did something happen?"

"We can talk about it later," he replied, before reaching into his jacket. "Look what I got~" he sung.

"Whoa!" one of the members who had surrounded the two exclaimed. "That's Lullaby!"

"Lullaby," repeated Erigor, taking the offered instrument. He grinned evilly. "They'll never knew what hit them."

"I managed to lift the seal," Kageyama continued, slicking back his hair and smirking at him. "We can use it freely now."

"Yeah..." Erigor acknowledged, scrutinizing the thing. "This thing was once used to create curses...but Zeref himself transformed it into an actual demon...all of those who hear the tune of the flute will have the life sucked out of them...the mass-death curse magic: Lullaby!"

 **-= *"-Lullaby!"* =-**

Tires screeched as the vehicle they were attached to had a moment to itself in the air, before it fell down onto the lower ground beneath it. Gray flailed on the top of the thing, as it continued forwards with little to no relent.

"Erza!" shouted Gray over the air. "You're going to fast! Don't underestimate how much magic is needed for this!"

"It doesn't matter!" she shouted back. "We can't let Erigor use that flute!" It was already known he'd have it by the time they started their trek to Kunugi Station. They'd probably have to follow the rails. Erza admitted that the operation could have been done if she hadn't ordered Halibel to leave the train should something happen. Erza did not want the others to know that she deliberately left the two of them on the train to intercept him, and should they fail within a certain time limit, leave. She underestimated Halibel's ability to deal with the situation at the beginning.

 **-= *"We can't let Erigor use that flute!"* =-**

"Alright..." began Erigor, flute out to his left, scythe to his right, lackeys behind him boarding the train.

"Start the operation!"

 **-= *End of Chapter 7: Plan?* =-**

Welp, that's it. It probably degraded a lot, but I'm taking to this other project of mine. I'm sorry, but both of these ideas are just _too good_!

Have an omake!

 **-= *Omake 1: Gray and Halibel's First Mission, part 1* =-**

"You are going to destroy the building."

"Maybe!"

Gray shouted as he dodged another attack, firing lances at his opponent. He missed and dug another gash into the wall.

"YOU COULD HELP, YOU KNOW!" he shouted at his companion, who was simply standing off to the side, watching.

"I was told to merely observe." Halibel then muttered something.

As Gray fired some sort of ice launcher that missed his opponent again, the ground began to shake at the impact it made on the last standing wall of the casino. His opponent fell on the floor, writhing, hands forced behind his back by some invisible force. Gray walked forward, unperturbed about his lost shirt or the completely destroyed building, and picked up the main.

"Sai," Halibel said.

The man stopped writhing and removed his hands from behind his back, looking up in contempt of the Fairy Tail Ice Wizard.

"You destroyed the bui-"

"I KNOW!"

 **-= *End of Omake 1: Gray and Halibel's First Mission, part 1* =-**

I bet some people were wondering what happened in the first mission I keep referring to. I couldn't find the right chapter to shove it in, so I put it in an omake. That's that!

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** "Awesome chapter! OMG I enjoyed it! Quite interesting that Macao has joined in the mission as well! Fascinating.

"I also noticed one small error you made. Basically, in the summary of last chapter, you mistook Halibel for Erza. FYI.

"I hope you continue the good work! Finally, I'd LOVE to send you a small summary of my story. That along with maybe getting back into my story! Expect a PM later. See ya next update!"

 **Reply:** "Honestly, I thought of Macao joining on the spot, and Halibel trying to be crafty. I'm thinking I'll make it work or not at all. Also, while eating out with my family, I read your comment and I freaked out because I thought I had already corrected that error. Rereading your comment for the indication of its location and my subsequent search for it made me realize that I, for some God forsaken reason, connect these two too well. I'll probably let them have a little fight before the council shows u-WHOOPSIES, spoiler. :p

 **-= *next comment* =-**

 **Guest:** ":Gemini could hurt Halibel at the same time like Aizen betrayed her. Zero remembers me a bit of Aizen, that he killed Cobra for his goals"

 **Reply:** "It took my some time to analyze your comment to fully understand what it means, but I get it, yet the Oración Seis arc is still fairly off. It'll be a while before I get to it, but I suppose I could think of instilling a scene like that.

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	8. The Twins (better writing)

_Be sure to remember that the following information can and_ will _change over time, so while you're waiting between chapters, be sure to read it!_

* * *

 _ **La Espada de Sacrificia**_

* * *

 **Summary:** After being (literally) stabbed in the back by Aizen and crashing down to the ground of Karakura town, Tia wakes in a soft bed. It appears that she had received aid. And now, Fairy Tail is proceeding through struggle merely to explain to Tia what a hyperbole is. "I thought you said to break his legs." "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

 **Character(s):** _[_ T. Harribel _, (_ _ **s**_ _ecret_ _ **r**_ _omantic_ _ **i**_ _nterest)],_ OCs (Bleach), team Natsu, OCs (Fairy Tail); _everyone but better._

 **Genre(s):** Humor, Adventure _; Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship._

 **Rating:** T _; soon to be M, due to future content._

 **Language(s)** : English : English _; Japanese (written in English, some Romaji), Spanish._

 **Crossover(s):** Bleach: _Arrancar Soul Reaper Art Use AU, SKS AUs (most of them)._ | Fairy Tail: _Magic/Spiritual Energy Connection (Bleach X-Over) AU._ | The Gamer: _Ability On/Off Button AU, Rings AU._

 **Beta(s):** N/A.

 **End Notes:** Summary, Character(s), Language(s), Crossover(s), Season name, author comments section, Disclaimer, and PCS have all been updated. Added Beta(s). I understand that sacrifice in Spanish is sacrificio, but sacrifici **a** is more feminine - and I think Halibel would appreciate that.

* * *

 **-= *Additional Information* =-**

* * *

 _ **Season #1: Ala Segunda Etapa | Act #2: Demons and their Places**_

Hello, everyone! I'm back. Now, understand that a degrading in my writing only means a _small_ loss of interest in the story, but I'm going to try and keep it up! If you haven't checked out _"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu! (REMADE)"_ that is probably the reason of the loss of description in these chapters. I've gotten a little infatuated with that story because I'm finally able to put my Bleach AU "Soul Society Sectors" to the test. I could probably do the same here, but I digress. Read on!

-later edit while writing chapter: I also got into an old Fanfiction of mine and started to rewrite it. It's called _**RWBY Recreate**_ , and it'll show up on my other Fanfiction account: _RustedFanfictions_. I am also working on one for my other Fanfiction account, _FanfictionRush_ , that is called _**Man of the Household**_. I haven't uploaded any chapters thus far, but I have finished a few of RR, MotH will get one written soon. So, these chapters're gonna go down for a little while and I apologize for that.

 **EDIT (28 November, 2017):** Ignore those last two paragraphs. I'm a little more organized as of recently. And I'm not doing Man of the Household anymore - if you want it, PM me.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fairy Tail_ , that belongs to _Hiro Mashima_. I do not own _Bleach_ , that belongs to _Tite Kubo_. I do not own _The Gamer_ , that belongs to _Seong_ and _Sang-a_. I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_. Please _support_ the _official_ releases.

 **PCS:** Erza and Halibel have a plan: What is it? Erigor has a plan? Erza and Halibel probably already know it. What will happen now as opposed to the anime now that Halibel is involved and Erza already knows Erigor's objective?

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #8:** _"The Twins"_

 **Location:** _Kunugi Station, Cliffside_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _3:24 PM (CST)_

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail on their way to the next station looked down onto Kunugi station, a majority of which were in confusion with the actions of the Dark Guild. Lucy and Happy in particular voiced their opinions.

"I understand escaping on a boat or even a cart," Lucy began, "but a train?"

Happy lent his two cents. "Yeah! Why escape on something like rails?" he asked. "There's no benefit to it!"

"Speed factor," Halibel replied idly, wrapping bandages around her right arm. "They're in a hurry to the next station for their mission." She tightened them at one point before continuing.

"But the army's already on the move," Gray pointed out. He looked down for a moment. "Shit, why am I shirtless? Oh, well."

Lucy's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head, if what Halibel thought was true. "Why'd you strip?!"

"Isn't it only a matter of time for them to be caught if the army's on the move?" asked Macao in response to Gray's earlier statement, scratching his head idly. "And what are those bandages for, Halibel-san? Were you injured?"

"No," Halibel replied. "I placed several armbands on myself for quick rejuvenation if things go awry. It is only a precaution so they do not fall off in the heat of battle," she amended. "There should be no real problem with Erigor."

The vehicle started up again, Erza's own preparations complete. "We should make haste," she began. "If the army can't catch up fast enough or cannot capture them, we're their only hopes."

"Agreed," Halibel said and she ignored the churn at the pit of her stomach. Once she was done with the bandages, she ripped them off at a point and tied it on around her wrist.

* * *

 **Location:** _Between Stations Kunugi and Oshibana_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _3:27 AM (CST) (3 MINUTES LATER)_

* * *

A seat was split in two as a large, curved blade flew through it as a result of Erigor's bubbling anger at the fact that Kageyama had allowed Fairy Tail members to escape after spotting the Flute.

"I-It's not like our plan has been botched, Erigor!" Kageyama pleaded, scrambling away from the wake of the death god's blade. "Besides, we're already _this_ far out. Even if they catch up, it would be long after we set _that_ plan into motion!"

Erigor's eyes seemed to narrow for a moment, giving the thought the time of day before caving with a smile, the weight of his anger assuaged by the reassurance of success. His teeth, although dirty, gleamed in the idea of killing the flies that had seen his plans. Perhaps a little psychological tricks could be added, drag their hope down a notch when he slips from their grasps again.

"Okay," Erigor relented. The group around them sighed in relief. "But, you're leading the trick. I'll be there for their entrance, you'll keep them occupied for my departure."

Kageyama smirked and nodded once in affirmation, his life handed back to him in strands.

* * *

 **Location:** _Oshibana Town_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _3:47 AM (CST) (20 MINUTES LATER)_

* * *

A man dashed out of the way as a magic powered vehicle tore through the road in an attempt to reach wherever it was headed on time or early for. The small vehicle had Gray precariously on top of it with an extremely feeble grip over the edge, knuckles white, and leaning over in favor to warn Erza of her reckless abandon with the driving.

"We have little time before Erigor attempts to use the Flute at Oshibana!" Erza shouted over the wind, red hair flowing back as she did. "We have to get there before that happens!" The SE plug on her arm began to inflate, indicating the stress it was putting on her magic reserves.

"If I may..." Halibel leaned forward, pressing her chest into Erza's back - causing Gray to lose hold for a moment, his flailing about in the air rather comical - and she reached to the right of Erza to place a secondary SE plug onto her arm. After a moment, the vehicle surged forward with several times more speed and Halibel quickly disengaged the plug from her arm to prevent them from crashing. Despite her lack of knowledge on vehicles from either world, she knew it would be an accident waiting to happen with that plug still on.

Looking behind her, she was both surprised and a little relieved that the ice-wielding human still lived, but still had the urge to ask whether or not he was okay. There was a short pause before he replied with, "WATCH OUT!"

Turning back around, she saw what appeared to be a large ornate red building with an open square around it, though the front of it was packed with around a hundred people or more. Halibel decided to sonído to the back of the vehicle just in time to grab ahold of the back chassis and revert gravity - "Gravidad de Trasplante." - to slow down the vehicle to a halt, averting any chance of manslaughter charges. "Desactivar la Gravidad."

They quickly exited the vehicle and a few humans who saw them were smart enough to start forcing a path through so the mages behind them could speak to the guards inside. Halibel threw grateful glances at them with nods as the seven of them, plus - "Mrrrow!" - the black cat still sitting on Halibel's shoulder, entered what appeared to be an empty semi-circle filled only with three officers of some sort, holding back the crowd of civilians looking to board a train.

 _[_ _ **A/N:**_ _I RESUMED WRITING THIS! - 28 NOVEMBER, 2017 - WOOHOO!]_

"What's the situation inside?!" _*BAM*_ "What's the situation inside?!" _*BAM-zzzt*_

Before another guardsman could be taken aback and knocked out by Erza, Halibel quickly came to the rescue of the third and final blue-donned guard and pulled him away from Erza's headbutt that followed the repeated question. Erza looked up questionably at Halibel, who replied, "I think it would be better if the informants are _conscious_ \- especially if their job is protection of the people and upholding the peace."

The logical response jarred Erza enough for her to agree with a simple nod before looking down on the frightened man who suddenly remembered her question. "Eisenwald is inside Oshibana station, but they haven't made any demands yet!" he answered, adding, "We evacuated everyone from the building just in case, but they've also taken hostages!"

At this moment, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Macao had entered the area enough to hear this, the four of them in a newfound panic with Happy about the news, but Erza and Halibel were able to tune them out for now. Halibel pulled the man back in order to look down at him and said, "Get the people to a safer distance. The Dark Guild members may have something that can be used to harm the citizens."

When Halibel saw Erza's want to speak what by the way that she opened her mouth and nodded to her, she leaned up the nameless man's head to meet the redhead's gaze. "We'll negotiate with them - we're Fairy Tail."

The man's fears seemed to have lightened tenfold as his face recovered and refilled with color, nodding determinedly before shaking himself out of Halibel's grip and shouting orders to the people around him. Some men and women were smart enough to start picking up the unconscious guards to bring with them. Erza quickly gathered the other forces of her team before Halibel followed suit into the building.

Halibel turned towards Macao as she ran along with the others and he turned a questioning look at her. "I want you to run reconnaissance," she began and he nodded, "and search for the hostages and set them free," she added.

"That sounds like a good idea," Erza agreed, turning a look behind her as they ran. "Natsu, do the same as Macao," she ordered and he nodded, sprinting away down a hall before she turned towards Gray, "Gray, I want you to find wherever the room is for making announcements and do whatever you can to shut it down before they have a chance to use it. Halibel-san, Heartfilia-kun, and I will spearhead the largest group of members, who still may be in the boarding hall."

Gray nodded and left before Lucy changed her position to be running with Halibel and Erza. The three women continued running through the hallways as Lucy readied a few keys at her side. Happy remained with Lucy due to remembering that boarding halls have large ceilings and she may need the advantage of flight.

The three of them soon entered the large area to be met with what seemed to be over thirty members of Eisenwald, all of whom wore raggedy clothing and appeared to be waiting for them as they had been all turned towards their sudden entrance. Erigor happened to be squatting on top of one of the small speaker towers littered around the area. Erza released her sword into her right hand and Lucy summoned Taurus. Halibel seemed to be the only one with any sort of confidence without a weapon or summon.

"Nice of you to join us," Erigor sulked sarcastically, a put-upon look resting over his face as he sighed. "We've been waiting for over an hour."

Chuckles rumbled throughout the group of Dark Guild members and Halibel took in the sight of them. Raggedy clothing, dark - as their type suggested - and mostly knives and other types of stabbing weapons. The only real types of weapons that she had seen were Erza's swords, but they weren't made for any lethal purposes, no matter the bloating of the fables of their sharpness. They may as well have been _dull_ and Erza could still easily defeat any opponent - though Halibel herself wanted to test that theory.

"That's enough, Shinigami!" Erza shouted, and Halibel successfully resisted the urge to wince at the familiarity of the words, though the voice and its tone were completely different. "We're arresting you today before you get a chance to play that flute!"

Halibel sighed at the cliché spoken by Erza as well as the stupidity of mentioning the trump card of the enemy, as they were less likely to lead on with it. She especially winced when the man Erza was addressing turned a glare on the one known as Kageyama - the one she had earned an interest in well enough to not have killing intent (as much as she was allowed by the redhead, and that wasn't much by itself) for - who seemed to shrink away from the reddened gaze. Before he returned his gaze, several of the men dropped into stance, almost ready for an attack command. As their originally briefed plan was foiled, they were seemingly oblivious to the other information Erza had already indulged Halibel in.

Erigor looked down on the three women before looking on at Lucy in particular, who shrunk away from the attention before he looked down towards one of his members looking up at him. He glanced at one of his men as a signal and he charged, which caused the other members to charge at the three women. Taurus, bellowing that cowish roar of his, ran forward into the crowd and began playing what Halibel knew to be called 'hockey,' as far as she had learned.

Erza dashed forward before engaging in locked melee combat with several members, dual wielding her way through the crowd and easily splitting and breaking weapons and shields alike, breaking through the defenses of the enemy and carving a large divet into their numbers. However, many still remained, and as a last, different, combatant in their current party, Halibel began to charge Balas in her hands despite the lack of need to, since her strength would allow her to level half the hall before needing any kind of spiritual aid.

As several members approached and her hands charged in a Bala, she reshaped the power so that it only leaks it as an attack on an opponent during first contact. When she caught the fist that flew into her reach, it sent a small amount of spiritual energy in the form of a lightning attack and jolted the person a little, giving her ample time to utilize her strength and pull them off the floor with little effort and throwing him into the closest attacker, which was beside him.

As Erza shredded through the Dark Guild members, and Lucy's summons' - which now included another one Halibel hadn't known about - bit through, and her own hand to hand combat broke through their numbers, Erigor had continued to sit above on the pole before looking down at the members. "Kageyama, cat and mouse," he said simply, and the man nodded, running out of the room.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted, garnering the attention of the girl, "Follow him and warn the others about him! He may still hold the flute!"

After Lucy had left the area, Erigor had a faint smirk on his face that Halibel noticed, and she flung a Bala at him for his trouble.

Erigor shouted in pain as the sudden ball of red energy slammed into his face, causing him to lose balance and fall back, before sudden winds swirled to his back to break his fall, turning dark and spun around like a hurricane under his back. He eventually righted himself so he sat criss-crossed over the spinning winds of mayhem. He rubbed his face where the wound had taken place and blackened a little.

Halibel swatted a few more cannon fodder members of the Dark Guild aside before regarding him, and she was joined by Erza, who looked a little worse for wear as sweat adorned her head and her hair was unruly, panting faintly.

The man smirked, widely as compared to before of the ghost of a smile, and spoke up into what appeared to be a portable microphone backed by magic, if Pesquisas told Halibel anything. "Get the girl."

Erza and Halibel's eyes widened at the prospect of what the words meant - the man meant for them to split up and have the rookie girl go on her first wild goose chase. It was no secret about her lack of training in most combat situations, and with a possible professional ambush smash and grab operation going on under the authorization of an individual such as Erigor sent a small pinprick of fear welling in their chests. They had just sent Lucy out to most likely get kidnapped.

Erza, ever the one to stick to the books Fairy Tail members preached she read, regained a determined face and asked, "Who's your employer?" The man did know a little more than they were comfortable with when it came to a man with an elaborate plan like his.

The man's face seemed to grow a little more feral than before, teeth adopting a sharpened look as he turned his face a little with eyes still on them. "If I told you, would you honestly feel _any_ better at what you just made her walk into?" Pesquisas buzzed in Halibel's ear briefly, but she was a little occupied.

"Damn you!" Erza shouted, before entering a strange stance for what Halibel assumed was her magic ability - Requip. The guildmaster had relayed to her what Requip was after she asked on her first day awake in Earthland and mentioned Erza as one of the users of the particular magic ability. "Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

A glow appeared around Erza's form as the previous pieces of clothing disappeared from her before being replaced entirely by a newer set of armor which covered less - her stomach and upper chest open. This armor was of a higher shade of blue, and white frilled across the tube top piece of metal and the large skirt that reached past her knees. Two boots on her feet of the same scheme and the conjured wings never flapped, apparently more for looks than anything. Two gauntlets and two swords that matched the rest of the outfit completed the look.

Several swords appeared to float beside her as she charged, the floating swords turning ninety degrees towards Erigor, poised to strike - and his smile increased.

Pesquisas now blared in Halibel's ears enough for her to snap out of her analysis mode, and she held back Erza who yelped at the sudden change in velocity, one of her swords continuing onwards before piercing the _image_ of Erigor.

The man laughed, his rough voice filling the air as Erza looked on in pure anger from being made a fool of. The illusion began to flicker, indicating that it was low on time - the feet slowly began to disappear. "Did you really think I'd micromanage everything?" he smirked.

Erza's anger did not dissipate, but actually _increased_ , understanding something that Halibel didn't as she screamed at him. "Damn you!"

The laughing continued, echoing in a manner befitting a book villain before he completely disappeared from their view. Halibel quickly reigned in her Pesquisas to just the building around herself and Erza, attempting to remotely search for Lucy. Fishing for information, Halibel queried Erza as to why she seemed much more extremely frustrated than before.

"He _played_ us," she growled, killing intent beginning to fill the room. "Illusions like the ones he used are _pre recorded_ , meaning he predicted our movements as well as the times he'd need to make seemingly improvised orders - like Kageyama and his call earlier." She turned away. "And with his little _micromanagement_ comment, it's most likely he was never actually _here_!"

Halibel nodded, understanding, before Pesquisas shot a pain at the back of her skull and her face screwed up in response. Pesquisas was having trouble and she'd have to concentrate it. Erza began to run off towards the entrance back into the rest of the building which was practically a maze, shouting expletives in anger.

Halibel just hoped her theory about why her Pesquisas wasn't working wasn't reality.

* * *

 **Location:** _Oshibana Station_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _4:33 AM (CST) (46 MINUTES LATER)_

* * *

Natsu ran around idly as he searched room for room. His current search method consisted of searching for every door in every hallway and unceremoniously kicking his way into each of them, with little luck. Most of the rooms he had broken into were closets or rooms full of pipes and other non-noteworthy things.

However, he broke into one room that appeared to be more elaborate than others, wooden desks set flush against the walls and a few cots laid across the floor at one wall of the room, which was abundant in pipes. He walked around to one of the desks hoping for clues, and the one had a map on it to the entire building. He looked down on it to find scribbling over the thing but couldn't find any of it too much benefit to it as he left it for later.

As he turned around to exit the banal room, he came across a particular individual who wore what appeared to be a jester's clothing, the colors alternating between black and purple, the hat he wore drooping over the sides of his face, and his facial expression otherwise completely full of joy. The man held what appeared to be a baton of some sort, the end of it depicting a smaller version of his head.

"Oh, my," his voice drawled, smirking wider, "I appear to have located one of the enemy."

The man had clear sight of the sigil on Natsu's shoulder and he put two and two together, asking, "You're apart of Eisenwald?" The question received a giggle in response.

"Not particularly," he spoke, every word dripping onto Natsu's bullshit detector - what little of it there was, anyway. "I am paid by them, however."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You're being paid by a Dark Guild?" he asked incredulously. "The hell for?!" he shouted.

"Mmm mmm mmm!" he hummed in denial of Natsu's charge, the upright baton briefly aiming towards Natsu, which appeared to be magical in nature as it caused Natsu's charge to diminish into nothing but a useless and mirthless dance. "Your language is filthy, young man, huhummm," he said, leaning towards him in what would appear as provocative, "I'm going to have to clean out that mouth of yours."

Natsu's eyes bulged out of his head when the mysterious man pulled out what suspiciously looked like soap.

* * *

 **Location:** _Oshibana Station_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _4:10 AM (CST) (23 MINUTES PRIOR)_

* * *

In a similar situation to Natsu, Gray employed Natsu's own method of searching and continuously kicked in doors before coming across one room that appeared promising. The room itself was lined with several lacrima-powered computers across the walls in a large space in the middle, occupied by an island of pipes and other electrical wirings.

He heard voices in the room as a couple of figures emerged from behind the island - and muttering a few of the most basic ice-make related spells he could, he sent the two flying into the computers behind them. He damaged the equipment, if the sparks were of any indication, and had knocked out the two individuals.

"Aw, phooey," a voice delineating every kind of voice pattern _other_ than disappointed drawled from behind the island. "I was having _fun_ with those two!" the figure continued indignantly, emotion actually filling the tone this time.

His process of thoughts on what she meant by the word _fun_ were cut off as the figure in question entered his line of sight and he rose a brow at the outfit. Cosplaying as some sort of court jester, the woman wore a red and black alternating pattern of large squares, her face painted in white powder and eyes surrounded by black mascara. Instead of a baton, the woman held a large, comical hammer over her shoulder of the same color scheme as her clothing. She dropped down the head of the weapon to the floor, causing the room to shake in response.

"Or maybe I could sell out these Eisenwald pricks for a handful of those _glorious_ abs," she seductively amended, looking down over his stripped torso and he looked down, giving her some satisfaction as his cheeks heated up temporarily before he fought it down with a wave of ice magic. And having already witnessed his attacks with ice, she was none too surprised to feel the wave of cold air surrounding her figure, but her voice was filled with it anyway, "Oooh - cold type magic. That's a new one!" Her voice was full of ups and downs and it was hard to track. "What's ya name, cutie?" she asked, **almost** innocently.

He narrowed his eyes in question before beginning to walk around the side of the island opposite her, herself distracted with him alone and not his destination. "Gray..." he answered her warily, before turning his gaze from her towards the computer with a microphone attached only to find her directly in front of him when he could have sworn he broke view with her via the island from before.

"Where're you goin', Mistah G?" she asked, smirking playfully as she palmed his chest and ran her fingers down it.

Jumping slightly at the unwelcome - but really welcome, if he was being honest - touch, he slipped back and a blink decided his next view would be completely without her, and she was behind him - if the mounds pressing into his back were of any indication. "What the hell..." he muttered to himself, before subvocalizing an ice make ability, one of advanced power, before wrestling himself from the nonexistent grip and firing where he once thought she was only to find the area missing a figure he was expecting, only to look up and the woman in question was perched on the ceiling. "Who the hell are you?!"

She jumped down to his height and invaded his personal space, though this time he was more willing with an _Ice Make: Cage_ spell wrapped around his right fist. "Name's Hailey," she answered, a little more sober than her actions before as she eyed his lips briefly. "Hailey Kinsly..." She was a head shorter than him, and as he warily studied her greenette bangs hanging over her forehead a little, he noticed she smelled faintly of green apples.

"You mentioned selling out Eisenwald for some compensation?" he asked hoarsely, struggling to fight urges he didn't know he had with the woman's vicinity to him, attempting dearly to keep the conversation in his control. Her eyes were a stunning blue, he noticed. He slowly turned his left hand behind him where he visualized the terminal to be, thrumming quietly with an _Ice Make: Spike_ spell on it.

"Your body," she deadpanned, almost losing the entire allure in the first place - he begrudgingly admitted to himself had been working, but the lull, no matter how brief, allowed him to regain a full recovery of composure. Her voice slowly melted back into that same tone as she stepped up on her toes, addressing the issue of her height. "I'd sell Erigor's whole plan to you and tell you how to break it with a snap of a finger."

At this point he wasn't aware of it happening literally, but he did egg her on. "How _much_ of my body?" It was a bit far and out of his normal attitude - but she wasn't aware of that. He'd learned a _little_ in concern to theater and had pumped the tone full of low pitches to match her speed.

Her voice became breathless in response, something he somehow associated with desperation - _"But that couldn't be right, could it?"_ he mused in his head - "A kiss - for now, at least..."

He leaned forward briefly and found her green laced lips tasted a little tart, signifying that he had been smelling her lipstick which its redolence matched. And if the little gasp he received was any indication, she liked it - especially when she responded with fervor, hands snaking up his body far too slow, even for him.

Now Gray wasn't one to take part in bacchanalian activities, but he had read a lot of the smut that Erza and Levy had been reading - he requested the latter due to her more pacific nature and quite liked his guts where they were. He wasn't particularly skilled, but he pumped a little cold magic power into the places where she was touching to give off a personal allure that appeared to have been working, especially when she greedily kneaded his flesh as a type of confirmation - he grudgingly admitted that it felt _good_. He hadn't moved yet, but that was most likely for the better.

Yet, even then you could imagine his easily hidden disappointment when he fired the spike behind him, destroying the computer and forcing himself to break away from her to find hurt and betrayal in her eyes before blasting her with a cage a moment later.

After the last rung formed, he leaned forward with a hand on the cage and smirked at her. "Talk," he commanded - huskily, if he was being honest with himself.

There was probably more to his voice than even he was aware of, but any protests in her throats were ebbing away from the tone.

* * *

 **Location:** _Oshibana Station_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _5:12 AM (CST) (29 MINUTES LATER, PRESENT TIME)_

* * *

Macao was becoming increasingly concerned. The sounds of fighting were not too far off from him and he, having been several floors up, came back down to the first floor to look for the source of fighting. As he grew closer, he found that the area was heating up a bit, confirming his suspicions.

He broke into a room full of people - most of whom were tied up against the walls - and Natsu and an enemy he loosely associated with Eisenwald fighting him. Macao quickly pulled up a few spells in the form of ropes to latch on to the baton the enemy had been using. See, Macao figured it was important, if his incessant waving and Natsu's unwillingness to dance was any indication.

"Puppet magic," Macao deduced as the man turned towards him in a panic, already having been found off guard several times around Fairy Tail's resident Dragon Slayer. Macao pulled on the strings of fire with one hand while slapping the man across the face with a blue flame rope, throwing him one way and the baton another when let go by him.

Natsu quickly retreated to the far end of the room. When Macao shouted at him to elaborate as to why, Natsu only replied in a firm command, "Keep Jack occupied!"

Assuming this character's name was Jack, Macao quickly turned towards him and threw several spells at him, mostly consisting of nets and ropes to keep the man down for a duration of time - only to find most of his attacks dodged as he danced around them easily. He growled in frustration and began to up the ante, flinging ability after ability before successfully latching onto one of his legs and pulling him until the man's body was parallel to the floor, in which he just let him drop down before dragging him across the room for his trouble.

Natsu had arrived at the wall and punched a large hole into it before shouting, "Everyone! Outside, now!"

The people readily obeyed the order despite being gagged with tape binding their mouths and hands. Jack writhed in his little cage of ropes at the sight of them leaving the room and Macao kicked him in his side for his trouble earlier, cursing a little as Natsu approached him. "Natsu-san," he nodded.

"Macao," Natsu replied before looking down at Jack who had looked at him in kind, a little fear behind his eyes. "Can I beat him up?" he asked, almost innocently, too, if Macao knew there wasn't a grudge there...

"No," Macao dragged the word out, partially ending in a more questioning tone indicating he may as well just let him do that, and Jack's face paled in thought of what Natsu would do to him for his little torturous escapade earlier.

* * *

 **Location:** _Oshibana Station_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _5:12 AM (CST) (29 MINUTES LATER, PRESENT TIME)_

* * *

Lucy had taken a large portion of time chasing after Kageyama, throwing insult after insult due to his higher physique, unable to catch up with him. She once attempted to resort to Happy's lift capabilities only to fail entirely due to her weight - a comment she punished him for with a bonk on the head. Rounding a corner, she found what appeared to be an entire ambush awaiting her.

Several men were at the end of the corridor, and several up in the rafters landed behind her, cornering her from mistake. At the center of it all, Kageyama stood proudly, slowly dissipating as he was an illusion. Happy noted it as such, shouting and pointing at him in elaboration for Lucy. He was quickly silenced as a net was launched at him, thrown to the ground.

Lucy shouted in pain as she herself was also captured, struggling to let out a few words as she squirmed, attempting to break free. Quickly retrieving one of her keys, she pushed as much magic energy she could muster into it, a silent plea for help as her words were silenced by a cloth gag, unable to move from the bindings.

It worked, causing all of her captors to jump back in shock as the bright light of a Gate opening appeared before them, revealing what appeared to be Plue.

"What the hell?" one of the men asked during the surprised silence. "What the heck is that thing?"

"Plue!" Lucy shouted once it had removed the binding around her mouth, She didn't know whether or not she should be glad she successfully summoned _anything_ with a half assed plan like that. With the gag removed, she couldn't exactly complain, nor could she speak at all when Plue was kicked out of the way and one of the captors stepped on her throat.

"Grab the keys," he ordered gruffly, gesturing to the pack on her side. Her eyes wide, less concerned about herself and more about her Spirits. "Lest she summons another one."

She choked on the boot, only when the floor beneath her immediately began to pulverize into millions of grains, and she fell through it. With the man removing his boot out of fear of the new situation, she could breath again, and she gasped for what little air she could before she fell beneath the sand.

"Hime-sama."

"H-HUH?!" Lucy shouted at the title, looking up at what appeared to be a slim version of that maid Halibel had fought in Everlue's mansion before. She was wearing what appeared to be a headlight strapped to her forehead, illuminating her little but more Lucy.

"I am rescuing you," answered the Spirit, drilling through the ground _with her body_ and Lucy shrieked as she was spun around millions of time before the ride was over and she was deposited on the floor again.

"Be careful next time, Virgo," said a voice, and the one addressed turned to her and apologized in a low bow to her.

"I apologize, Halibel-sama."

Halibel huffed at the suffix but did nothing to deter Virgo from repeating it, instead looking down upon Lucy's unconscious form and removing the net around her with little effort, shredding it with a single swipe of the hand, opening it. She quickly removed her from it and set her down on the side, looking behind her at Erza as she crouched.

"Anything?" she asked the redhead.

"Nothing!" she answered back, attempting attack after attack to disrupt the vortex of air around them, unable to destroy it. Soon after, Natsu and Macao arrived with a prisoner, Gray not too far behind with his own. Macao had used fire ropes in order to incapacitate his, and Gray was dragging a large box of ice with her inside.

"What happened?" Natsu asked. "One second we were letting hostages escape and before we could leave, a giant wall of wind got in the way!" he complained. "I punched it and it hurt!"

"It's a vortex, dumbass," Gray answered, "its attribute is _Thorns_ , it hits back when we hit it."

"The hell did you call me, ice prick?!"

"Enough!"

The two did as told by Erza, before turning to Halibel. "They weren't after hostages of normal civilians," Halibel said and Erza nodded. "They wanted something big."

"Down the station line rests the building where the masters are meeting," Erza nodded.

Gray piped up as he heard that, and almost became angry. "If you knew that the entire time, why the Hell didn't you just go after them before the Vortex got put up?!"

Halibel turned to him. "Two things. The first is that I wasn't aware the Vortex would be applied, nor was I that this spell existed in the first place." She then put up what is suspiciously meant to be a peace sign, but also an indicator for her second point. "Secondly, I wasn't sure whether or not they were really after the guildmasters. Erza and I suspected it, but we had to make sure of it in the first place...now..."

She turned towards the raging vortex outside, raising her right arm. Gathering spiritual particles around her, the others noticed she was gathering power for an attack. Of what magnitude, they were able to deduce from the strength of the air's movement itself that it was pretty powerful. Once Halibel had full control over it, she lowered herself into a stance, as if holding a large bazooka over her shoulder. To complete the Hollow attack, she spoke two words:

"Cañón Espiritual: Invertido."

A blast of air suddenly materialized what was extremely similar to the vortex ahead of her, however it was spinning in the opposite direction. She had perfectly corrected the speed in order to completely cancel out the encaging spell, and it worked. The blistering inverted winds quickly dispersed upon colliding and mixing, immediately calming the spell. She turned towards her fellow teammates.

"Time to save the guildmasters."

* * *

 **End of Chapter #8:** _"The Twins"_

* * *

FINA-FUCKING-LY I'M DONE JESUS CHRIST THAT TOOK TOO FUCKING LONG

In reality, i haven't done shit for nearly a year and for that i don't apologize

I'm a procrastinating little shit

You'll probably have to wait just as long for the next chapter.

* * *

However...

[...dramatic music...]

Know this...I will finally know what I'm doing!

[exciting music!]

This was just the preliminary chapters. I really hated writing this one because it was the end of the setup! Though, due to my recent changes in writing techniques, I will probably have much more patience in each writing session in order to complete more of a certain part of writing at a time!

It ain't gonna be perfect enough to rapid fire chapters on weekly bases (what the fuck is the plural for "basis"). Perhaps monthly, but no faster.

Again, I guarantee NOTHING!

I do reiterate, however, that the Phantom Lord Arc is the most interesting and most character developing for Halibel, despite being two and a third arcs away!. We can finally see Halibel in the upcoming (two?) chapter(s) going up against truly powerful opponents. Enough for a fucking release!

I have the most skeletal of plans ahead. Certain parts _are_ developed, but I'll have to work on other things just as much. To actually create anything worrying for Halibel, they have to go up against the main bosses of the series, since everything else is fucking tame.

When I initially created this Fanfiction, I originally intended to begin sometime later in the Fairy Tail show so she could actually have a challenge, though I loved a buildup better than that, so I decided, "why the hell not?"

I can still see I'm still a terrible writer, but that's mostly because some impatience partially seeped into writing this. Galuna Island, I swear I'll actually have some semblance of an act together.

If I don't get to the Tower of Heaven, don't expect anything any time soon, because I told myself I'd get serious there.

Anyhoo. Enough about me. Time for serious stuffs.

* * *

 _ **Comments:**_

 **Antex the Legendary Zoroark:** "Excellent chapter! I enjoyed it. Erza sure can be scary sometimes! *shivers*

"Keep this up. I look forward to more!"

 **Reply: nervously** "Yes! I...I hope to be writing more...

 **Guests:** "ERZA X TIA! LET THE YURI BEGIN!"

"1. When are going to update chapter 8?

"2. It will not a Yuri or Yaoi right?

"Please update. Thats really interesting and i cant wait anymore

"I love this story"

 **Reply:** "Calm yo-self.

"Firstly, here is thy chapter. Secondly, debating on former, decidedly a no on the latter.

"I'm trying!

"Thank you!"

 **purplefeather9:** "please continue this story!"

 **Reply:** "As I said to Guest #3, I'm trying! I'm a procrastinating little crap."

 **DarkSideOfWonderland:** "Was that a Marvel reference?! XD This is really good so far!"

 **Reply:** "Just wait! I'm going to make Chapter #9 much better than previous! Admittedly, my previous writing improvements are still subpar...I'm working on it..."

 **HALLIBEL:** "its dropped? Sad."

 **Reply: "SHiT WAit I 'm SOrRY"**

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	9. Aspects of Death

_The following information can change over time! However, do not expect the second chapter's update to match the eleventh's._

* * *

 _ **La Espada de Sacrificia**_

 _Or maybe, "_ _ **The Sword of Sacrifice**_ _"_

 _Perhaps, "_ _ **Shark Week!**_ _"_

* * *

 **Summary:** After being (literally) stabbed in the back by Aizen and crashing down to the base of fake Karakura town, Tia awakens in a soft bed. It appears that she had received aid. And now, Fairy Tail is proceeding to struggle merely to explain to Tia what a hyperbole is. "I thought you said to break his legs." "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

 **Character(s):** _[_ T. Harribel _, (_ _ **sri**_ _)],_ OCs (Bleach), team Natsu, OCs (Fairy Tail); _everyone but better._

 **Genre(s):** Humor, Adventure _; Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship._

 **Rating:** T _; soon to be M, due to future content._

 **Language(s)** : English : English _; Japanese (written in English, some Romaji), Spanish._

 **Crossover(s):** Bleach: _Arrancar Soul Reaper Art Use AU, SKS AUs (most of them)._ | Fairy Tail: _Magic/Spiritual Energy Connection (Bleach X-Over) AU._

 **Beta(s):** N/A.

 **End Notes:** Crossover(s), Disclaimer, and PCS are all updated. Author comments section as been relocated to the end of the chapter. Chapter length reduced.

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"Ala Segunda Etapa"_ _**| Act #2:**_ _"Demons and their Places"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own the _Cover Art_ , that belongs to the original anime (I cropped it).

I do not own _Fairy Tail_ , that belongs to _Hiro Mashima_.

I do not own _Bleach_ , that belongs to _Tite Kubo_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please _support_ the _official_ releases.

 **PCS:** After the defeat a majority of the Dark Guild members of Eisenwalde, as well as the capture of Jack and Hailey Kinsly, a barrier was erected to encage team Natsu! However, Halibel quickly dispatched it. Now, it is time to hunt down the remaining two members.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #9:** _"Aspects of Death"_

 **Location:** _Oshibana Station_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _5:15 PM (CST)_

* * *

Macao stepped up after tightening the restraints on their two twin captives: Jack and Hailey Kinsley. The male had smartly kept his mouth shut. However, Gray had been attempting to move as far away as he could manage from the female, who kept shouting at him - something about lying and cheating. Erza almost throttled him by the at-face-value accusations, if he hadn't explained that he had to utilize her weakness in order to capture her.

"I wasn't aware that you knew of such activities," Erza admitted, though quietly kept to herself the similarity of Gray's situation to a piece of reading material. She would not ask of how he knew of the specific event, only counting it as coincidence.

Gray was not so subtle, however.

"Levy let me borrow some books," he answered, and Erza understood. She nodded, and did not acknowledge that she had, in any way, any sort of knowledge concerning what types of books Levy read, nor judge either for it. Gray performed the book's capturing scene - if his explanation _was_ just rereading the scene or he adapted it to real life perfectly - and that was all that was to be known.

"Didn't the protagonist allow their adversary a little more carnal release?"

Everyone turned to Halibel.

And promptly turned away.

Natsu was confused. "I don't get it." Lucy swatted his arm. "Ow!"

"A-Anyway," Erza deflected that situation as best as she could, before chancing turning to her again, "Halibel. You need to use that disappearing act of yours to catch up to Erigor and Kageyama! Now!"

"Understood," she nodded. "Take care of my cat." She handed over the small cat to Erza before moving off in the direction of Kageyama and Erigor in a small _zzt!_

Erza shouldered the cat in slight confusion, but agreed.

Lucy then thought to herself for a second as everyone stood quietly, no one moving to follow after Halibel. Perhaps as a moment to rest or to think on the quickly paced previous events, no one knew. Lucy however, threw in her two cents.

"I can never read that woman."

* * *

 **Location:** _Tracks to Clover Station_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _5:29 PM (CST) (FOURTEEN MINUTES LATER)_

* * *

As planned, Kageyama had stayed behind to reach the building on his own time. He would engage the Fairy Tail members that did not zoom past him after Erigor, in which he was fairly sure someone had passed him, but they were there for only a moment, ahead of him, blurred, and buzzing like a bee.

Kageyama then increased his pace, using his magic in order to dull his pain, however insignificant it was. He was not inclined towards healing abilities, but he could manipulate raw ethernano before converting it into Shadow Magic - or that of dispellation. Despite this, it at least let him run a little harder for a longer duration.

That being said, his hearing may not have been the best, and he was fairly certain one could _not_ , in fact, hallucinate with their ears, but he heard what faintly sounded like music.

 _ **Music:**_

 _"Ignite" - Jeff and Casey Lee Williams_

 _RWBY, Volume 5 OST_

 _ **Recommended Video:**_

" _Ignite (feat. Casey Lee Williams & Lamar Hall) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics_"

by: _**FlyntofRWBY**_

 **"Hello, there, my enemy!"**

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

 **"Welcome to my punch-ing spree!"**

The familiar voice and choice of words were not lost on Kageyama, and he quickly turned to intercept the incoming attack. Quickly throwing up a, "GUARD SHADOW!" he then shielded himself with a screen of shadow, tendrils extending outwards. One tendril deflected Natsu's attack and forced him to overextend past him.

While it could be said that this dome of energy could defend him from attacks and redirect them, it could not stop non-hostile movements and spells from entering the field of energy, which was why Natsu went unhindered through his shield. Kageyama stepped out of the way and let him fall away.

 **"This is where I lay waste and you'll**

 **"GO! HOME! BLEED-! -ING!"**

Kageyama ignored Natsu for the most part as he was still recovering. However, in the moment that Natsu had fallen, Gray had immediately attempted to take any advantage that he could. An unknowing one, sure, but successful. After Natsu had fallen, Kageyama's barrier had fallen, leaving him vulnerable for newer attacks before he could gather enough ethernano to activate a new spell.

 **"Didn't have to be this way,**

 **"Should have stayed out of the fray!**

Kageyama was left to defend with his arms and some hastily gathered raw ethernano particles, forearms crossed in front of him as some rocks made of ice battered him. While unhealthily damaging his torso and arms, his face was defended properly. It was in a human's nature for survival instincts to kick in in moments like this.

 **"Now you're heading for a bea-ting!"**

"Rounded Shadow!" Kageyama retaliated with a swift kick ahead of him, but had also slightly predicted the Fairy Tail member's quick retreat, which is why he chose to use a leg powered Shadow ability over an arm powered one. Leg powered abilities fired a blast after being initially thrown.

"Whoa!" Gray barely dodged the blast of black headed for him. It was a black mass shaped into an arc, and extremely sharp. It dissipated after a few moments.

"Seriously," Kageyama shouted, turning so his back faced the canyon behind him and his left towards the Guildmasters, this way he could see both Natsu and Gray, "What is that music?!"

 **"Didn't Mother warn you?**

 **"Now she's gonna mourn you!"**

"Blame the author!" shouted Natsu, taking advantage of Kageyama's confusion and throwing his head to the side, giving Gray ample time to throw in a few attacks.

 **"Being damaged's how you'll end this day!"**

Kageyama spit out a tooth before throwing up his next ability. "Orochi Shadō!" This ability summoned several shadow serpents, enough that it began to compete with Gray's Lances, which he had summoned milleseconds before! The two battled, but Gray's unintelligent spikes of ice were unable to combat the craftier snakes of darkness, which chewed through the defenses easily.

 **"You're a big mess!**

 **"'Cause I'm relentless!**

 **"I gotta tell ya-**

 **"-I'm on fire to-day!"**

"Switch!"

Natsu quickly answered by jumping behind Kageyama's occupied shadow snakes.

 **"Craaash!**

 **"And burn!**

Natsu was normally against obeying any of Gray's attempted commands, but protecting the guildmasters was more important than petty squabbles, he knew.

 **"(Crash and Burn!)**

 **"Some lessons are just hard to learn!"**

He jumped into the fray, setting to throwing several blows via punches and kicks, but Kageyama intercepted as many as he could. Blow for blow, the two attacked. Gray smartly maintained firing the spells of ice, mixing and matching between spears and other weapons to occupy the time of all the serpents. He wasn't able to completely overwhelm them, but he managed to control their attention enough to make sure it remained on him.

 **"Scaaathing eyes!**

 **"(Scathing Eyes!)**

 **"That see things from only one side!"**

 **[Music Alteration: Vocals Cut Out]**

"You two idiots would never understand!" Kageyama shouted, deactivating his snakes in a pattern that would allow him to charge Gray but forced the ice attacks to land on Natsu behind him who followed closely. Natsu shouted angrily at his partner, and Gray rebutted harshly. This gave Kageyama enough time to break into Gray's guard and hit him.

 **[Music Alteration: Pause]**

* * *

 **Location:** _Tracks to Clover Station (further ahead from Natsu/Gray v Kageyama)_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _5:30 PM (CST) (ONE MINUTE LATER)_

* * *

On the way towards Erigor, Halibel thought of numerous ways of killing the nuisance. She had, of course, obtained permission to kill only Erigor, since the Magic Council no longer cared for the condition he was in when brought in for his crimes.

She Sonído'd slowly, approaching him several hundred meters at each interval. She was in no hurry to reach him, as the distance between Oshibana Station and Clover Station were far, in the terms of the locals here.

During her time of thinking, she planned to prolong his death. Something to incapacitate him briefly. She would love to speak freely, and with Kageyama currently occupying the time of her comrades, she could prattle all she wanted. Of course, sensibly. Though, she couldn't help but feel irate with Erigor for taking the name of the Shinigami. One stabbed her in the back, and she held a minute amount of respect for the 10th Captain she fought in fake Karakura Town. Erigor would barely stand a chance to the lowliest of Soul Reapers.

She wanted to make that clear to him before bisecting his body in two.

A thought then came up. Her eyes just barely widened at the memory. The memory itself was insignificant in general, though made her job easier in both incapacitating Erigor _and_ humiliating him.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Las Noches, Hueco Mundo**_

 _ **Many Decades Ago**_

* * *

"Yo, Halibel!" Grimmjow shouted, though he was a lot more cheery than she expected him to be when she initially decided to approach him. She was flanked by Emilou Apacci to her left and Franceska Mila-Rose to her right. Cyan Sung-Sun, her third and final Fraccion, opted to remain in their personal tower for educational purposes. It seemed that the young reptilian woman had found something interesting in the World of the Living as of recently. "What's up?" he wondered.

Halibel shook off the minimal amount of shock she felt and looked him in the eyes to avoid noticing the six curious and non-hostile stares emanating from his personal tower. "I would like to know what is the best way to both incapacitate and humiliate human targets simultaneously - human targets that can identify spiritual creatures ," she began. "As your Aspect for Death is Destruction, I figured I would defer to your personal opinions."

The Panther Arrancar tilted his head and lost his smile, curious for the very specific reasoning for the welcome intrusion. Perhaps he had been bored.

He then smiled mischievously. "I'm not gonna tell you outright," he decided. "It'd be a waste of time, and we-" he pointed behind him to include his Fraccions, "-need some stimulus, man. It's just too damn boring today."

Her two Fracciones became indignant towards Grimmjow. How dare he waste their Mistress' time like that! "Just tell Halibel-sama what she wants, you brute!" Mila-Rose shouted. Grimmjow only looked her way, then her eyes widened at the minute amount of spiritual pressure meant to terrify her, and it succeeded as she had turned away in acquiescence, and thankfully her blush was thinly veiled by her skin tone.

"What's wrong, broad?" Apacci threw a jeer at Franceska, who looked toward her warily with an eye. "Can't handle the Sixth?"

Then Apacci felt it. Spiritual pressure. The same that Franceska had felt, though significantly more powerful. She struggled to keep her stance as the cylinder of Grimmjow's power fell over her heavily. She looked up in difficulty, to see his withering glare.

"Never underestimate power," he said. "If I can do it to her, I can do it to you."

"Don't discipline my subordinates, Sexta. That's _my_ job."

The power immediately ceased as he turned his gaze back to her eyes, the tension leaving his face as it returned to a relatively amused countenance. His teeth glinted as his grin returned. "Ya got it, Halibel. Now," his gaze turned a little serious, however belittling his grin did to that seriousness, "you said that you wanted to humiliate and incapacitate someone at the same time?"

"Yes," Halibel replied. "I believe I made that clear."

"Is it a guy?"

"Does the gender matter?" she asked, becoming irascible quickly.

"Yes," he snapped lightly, yet maintaining his grin, "Now answer the question."

"Yes, the target is, in fact, male," she answered.

"Tell me, then," his grin widened. "What's a man's most precious thing?"

"I am not in the mood for your antics, Grimmjow," she sharply deflected. Her eyes were narrowed now and her shoulders tensed. Sometimes, few seconds with Grimmjow could cause him simply to get under her nerves.

He seemed to enjoy it if his chuckle was any indication. "It'll help on your little mission. Now, come on," he urged, "what's a man's most precious thing?"

Apacci then stepped up as quickly as she could under his radar, and promptly kicked him in the dick!

He yelped, voice reaching a very shrill shriek, causing everyone present to widen their eyes at this. Grimmjow slightly jumped from the force Apachci threw into her kick, quickly grabbed his family jewels, and fell onto his knees. His head was bowed. And, in a very comedic fashion, answered his own question.

"His dick," he answered, his voice still high, "His dick is his most precious thing!"

Franceska, for what her genuine sympathy was worth, bent over and patted his back. "There, there," she placated, cat to cat.

* * *

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _ **Tracks between Stations Oshibana and Clover**_

 _ **Present**_

* * *

 _"I think I let Apacci do that on purpose, now that I think about that incident much more coherently,"_ Halibel mused idly. Though, with her question answered, and her charge before her, she could more easily pull off her plan. It was done before, after all. The process could easily be replicated.

She quickly Sonído'd in front of Erigor, who was still arriving fairly quickly. Once she appeared, she lifted her leg, and he promptly ran himself directly into her heavily telegraphed attack. She didn't really have to pull the fast game, as his fast game was her slow game.

Rammed directly into her foot, Erigor comically remained there, legs out before him, torso bent over her leg, before he finally slid off with a high pitched grown.

"You hit me in the dick," he continued with his shrill voice. "Why would you hit me in the dick?!"

 _There was a faint, "That's what that feels like!" in the distance._

"Because I could," she deadpanned. She kneeled down to him, so that her head cut out the sun behind her, and turned her into a silhouette. Though, he could still clearly see her outfit.

It was a shallow-cut red and white dress that cut off at her midriff just above her navel. Her skirt was more like white tube bottoms with black bone-like figures were attached vertically and placed parallel to one another around it. She wore white leggings and matching high heeled boots. Her right sleeve was cut off, flaunting beautiful mocha skin. Her mask was still attached, bones receding under her clothes.

"When the hell did you change clothes?!" he shouted, once he regained his normal voice.

"When the author finally finished the last hundred words or so in the previous chapter at about two in the morning after procrastinating for eight months."

"Wha-"

Before he could answer, she promptly kicked him in the face.

* * *

 **Location:** _Tracks to Clover Station_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _5:39 PM (CST) (NINE MINUTES LATER)_

* * *

 **[Music Alteration: Resume Playing at mark 3:39]**

 _ **"Fool, you shouldn't stare into these**_

 _ **Eyes! Of! Fi-re!"**_

Natsu and Kageyama traded blows. Natsu would adorn his fists in fire and Kageyama would defend from attacks by deflecting them with Shadow magic. Gray would occasionally support Natsu by throwing an Ice Lance or two around his flanks to hit Kageyama. Lucy summoned a harp of some sort of intelligence that made Natsu hit a little harder and a little faster.

 _ **"You're gonna regret**_

 _ **"This little fiiiight!"**_

Erza and Macao remained in the back for the time being to keep watchful eyes on their two prisoners, Jack and Hailey Kinsley. Both observed with muted interest - Jack for future reference and Hailey's strange attraction to Gray. Halibel's pet had also made her way down to Hailey, who had been sitting in her little ice prison (somehow ignoring the cold), and laid in her lap. She petted it idly.

Normally, shouting the name of the attack and pouring some raw emotion into it could considerably raise the efficiency of the spell, but since the name of it was far too long, Natsu opted to simply shout part of it.

"Iron Fist!"

The newly adorned fist of might quickly made contact with Kageyama's jaw, forcing him away, Gray's ice constructs slamming into his side and pinning him in place. This allowed Natsu to throw milder flamed fists into his chest. Ethernano could sometimes be used as a sort of personal pseudo armor around one's body. Natsu annihilated this.

 _ **"You don't want to mess with me,**_

 _ **"I'm something high-er"**_

Kageyama recovered as quickly as he could. With Gray's barrage lessened as premature celebration for victory was sought, he was able to throw up another "Orochi Shadō!" that successfully threw them both off guard. Natsu, for some reason, began to sing as well - which, also for some reason, made him a much more difficult opponent.

"Anguish you'll know-

"For your miserable plight!"

"Huh," Kageyama thought aloud, "He actually sings quite we-"

Natsu punched him in his face for getting distracted.

"Soon you'll bemoan your mis-taaaake of a life!"

Kageyama, becoming irritated, began to individually control the serpents created by his Orochi Shadō, allowing him to deflect more attacks in the process. Flames raged around in different directions, and ice began to collide with his quickly whittling walls.

He threw up a quick Guard Shadow before incanting the next spells. He readied a Knuckle Shadow shortly before becoming shadows himself, behind the mist created from mixing fire and ice attacks.

"You'll watch yourself suffer,

"You'll watch- me igniiiiiite!"

Immediately at the end of Natsu's line, he adorned his entire body in flames, an explosive amount of air blowing out into every direction from him. However, he turned to find Gray being launched back by a large, black fist.

 **[Music Alteration: 1:31-1:32. "Yang!" switched with "Gray!"]**

"Gray!"

 **[Music Alteration: End]**

Natsu shouted, calling after his rival. He extended a hand towards him, only to be blasted away by another, weaker form of Knuckle Shadow when Kageyama decided to take the chance. It worked.

* * *

 **Location:** _Tracks to Clover Station (further ahead from Natsu/Gray v Kageyama)_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _5:35 PM (CST) (FIVE MINUTES AGO)_

* * *

Halibel had moved her position from directly in front of Erigor to his left before placing a column of spiritual pressure on top of him to maintain his circumstance as practically captured. While irritated with Grimmjow and loathing the thoughts of Aizen, she had learned much from both, and many more after them.

At this point, she had already unsheathed Tiburon, holding it out with her left hand over his body. He looked at it warily, as much as he could lift his head, anyway. He was silent but obviously frightened if his face was of any indication. Though the type of fright wasn't of outright fear, but that of anticipation of unknown future events.

She purposefully held it in a location that blocked the sun out of his eyes so he could admire the blade she knew he understood to be his personal guillotine. _"Do they have guillotines in Earthland?"_ she wondered coldly, but not aloud. _"If not, this'll be the first."_

"You dare call yourself a Shinigami, when you are terrible at both being a deity _and_ dying?"

Her tone suggested it was rhetorical, and with the way the sharp side of the blade was pointed towards him implied consequences, he figured his mouth may as well remain shut.

"Shinigami. Death Gods. Soul Reapers," she spoke, one term after the other. The way she said them in succession indicated that they were lack of terms for one another - working in tandem. Her eyes glinted dangerously with a hint of fury. "My natural enemies."

"Enemies?" he couldn't help but ask. He wanted to smack himself, wanted to do anything that prevent the woman before him from purposely dropping the blade on his chest, resulting in letting her see his heart.

Luckily, she didn't. She instead stood straight up, bringing Tiburon with her, and let it rest at her side as she walked around, practically blathering to him. "I hadn't realized it. After all the sacrifices I'd made, I was too blind to see when one had offered a general amount of kindness." She looked down at him and quit pacing around him.

"A Soul Reaper?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Oh, yes," she confirmed, "one with a grievance with his fellow Soul Reapers. One with something against their King."

"He wanted to _be_ the King," he boldly guessed aloud.

"We hadn't seen it coming," she deflected with another admission, "He had gathered us together in an attempt to mock his former military affiliation, and called us to fight them."

"Us?" he wondered.

"The Hollows," she answered. "We are a spiritual race that is commonly cannibalistic, made up of the negative emotions from lost humans souls," she elaborated, looking down at him. "The most common way to gain power was to devour other souls - mostly each other," she looked away. "Humans souls. Soul Reaper souls apparently taste the best. Though I loathed the notion of eating souls."

He was silent now, turning is head to watch as she walked around him. She appeared to be a caged animal. Pacing, busting her guts to him. Perhaps others hadn't known of her circumstance, he figured.

She then, in a hostile manner, appeared beside his left again - where she had begun her talk - and levelled the blade to his neck. His breathing quickened through his nose, fearing for his life, but also accepting his eventual fate.

"I am among the Espada, or swords in your language. We are the top ten elites in all of known Hueco Mundo, our world - our home!" She lowered her head closer to his as she began to trace the blade vertically down his chest, threatening to split his skin. He groaned in minute pain. "Each of us had a particular Aspect for Death," she began. "Rage, Loneliness, Arrogance, Emptiness, Despair, Destruction, Intoxication, Insanity, and Greed."

"Which one were you?" he grunted out painfully.

"Sacrifice," she answered.

"You guys sound strong," he barely let out, teeth grinding to prevent himself from showing too much weakness, even if the Death Aspect of Sacrifice was going to take away his title. "Why'd you join him?"

"We Espadas were brought together under a power because that was our instinct - to obey power. His race, Aizen's race, was meant to ferry wandering souls from the World of the Living to that of Soul Society, and to slay Hollows, so that its soul and all the souls it has devoured would pass on. I thought this was a change, one that would shape Hueco Mundo in such a way to rival our oppressors, our opponents, those who bring balance to the state of the realms. And yet," she took the blade away from him to inspect the thin layer of blood just at the sharpness. She looked at him blandly. "I thought wrong.

"There was a power with being Soul King, one that was a responsibility. A linchpin for the forces of spiritual energy all around us," she looked around in exaggeration. "Aizen meant to destroy that."

"You turned on him."

" _He_ turned on _me_ when I failed to defeat the youngest of the Captains of Soul Society," he corrected, levelling a silencing glare upon him. He complied. "There is a minute amount of respect I hold for that boy, that _Shinigami_ ," she emphasized, when she placed the tip of her blade at the center of his left lung, "that kept me playing for keeps - right until the end. When I had a slice across my stomach and a blade in my shoulder for my trouble.

"Gravidad de Trasplante."

She moved gravity in such a way that she was standing parallel to him, hovering over him a few meters above him. She readied herself in a stance, blade facing towards her feet, sharp side faced towards him.

"You mock Soul Reapers by taking the name when even those at their lowest level could defeat you," she narrowed her eyes. His eyes widened.

Infusing her weapon with spiritual energy, her blade began to glow faintly.

"Normally, this ability is reserved for my released form, but I can make exceptions in using it while sealed.

"Trident."

Briefly flashing, her blade then released a significant amount of power as she slashed upwards, bisecting his body in two and cutting a hole through the bottom of the tracks beneath her.

The winds dispersed after a moment, and after all the force, the left half of his body was thrown away, as was his right. The two halves careened to the bottom of the canyon, no trace remaining.

Halibel took a calming breath in through her nose, before exhaling slowly.

She was calmer now.

"Desactivar la Gravidad."

She reoriented herself with Earthland's natural gravity, landing in a preemptive stance before standing up straight, staring down at the mark she made on the tracks. Perhaps the integrity of the structure will hold, though blast like the Trident ability have always weakened them.

Though, with her team's persistence, it was likely that all damages made by _all_ of them would be overlooked - at least, concerning the blame of individuals in correspondence with specific areas.

Soon though, she felt a wandering energy close in on her...and promptly disappear behind her, towards the guildmasters. She sighed in slight annoyance, focusing ahead of her when those she spoke of literally arrived before her.

"He's too fast!" Natsu complained.

"You can fly!" Halibel snapped, pointing at Happy who rested with Hailey, though her brief anger went largely unnoticed.

Gray stepped forward to defend him in elaboration. "Happy already broke the sound barrier on the way to Kageyama in the first place. He's tired to all hell."

Macao then tapped Natsu's shoulder. "What did I teach you about the shape of fire?"

It took Natsu a moment to realize before throwing what appeared to be a ball of flame towards the ground next to him. As it extended, it unravelled into that of what appeared to be a rope made of fire, and with the way his hand gripped around it and he pulled, it remained a sturdy material.

"Now I can be Spiderman!"

Halibel snapped out of her initial surprise and moved to strike him on the head before he ran off the side and began to swing underneath the structure.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!"

"WHATEVER!" Natsu called back.

Halibel, for what it was worth, slapped her own face with her hand and sighed sharply, only to find even Erza chuckling. "That idiot," the redhead reminisced.

Then, Halibel, her cat, Gray, Erza, Macao, and Happy began to walk ahead, bringing their captives with them. It was an easy going way to the end of the mission. With Natsu ahead most likely taking care of Kageyama, not much could be hoped for worse. Perhaps higher property damage, but the lives of the guildmasters were worth more.

* * *

 **End of Chapter #9:** _"Aspect of Death"_

* * *

 **BEFORE ANYONE LEAVES THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE CHECK THE DAMN PROFILE INFORMATION! I HAVE SEVERAL CHAPTERS BEING PLANNED AT ONCE!**

 **THANK YOU, THIS HAS BEEN A PSA-**

 **Gimme the microphone!**

 **Hey, gimme that!**

 **Fuckin-**

 **Ice prick!**

 **Fire bitch!**

 **Porn St-**

 **Enough!**

 **In all seriousness, don't expect** _ **yearly**_ **chapters. That's ridiculous.**

 **This thing has** _ **fourteen acts**_ **and** _ **four seasons**_ **. There are three acts this season and we're just about halfway on the second one. I am** not **writing a potential** _ **fifty to seventy**_ **chapter fic over the same amount of years.**

 **Chapter length has been reduced significantly! I'm not going to fuck up and procrastinate like all hell because my goal is 15k-20k words. 3k-5k should be enough, hopefully. Expected date uploads have been published on my Profile.**

 **Anime arcs have both been considered and have been** _ **rejected**_ **. All canon arcs will, obviously, be present. I may make mention of anime-only arcs occurring, or nearly-occurring, but nothing else!**

 **Also, I had to revamp the ENTIRE MAP UP for La Espada de Sacrificia. Looked like I had mixed up the order of several original arcs, so I had to fix it. Remarkably, however, I had numbers for each act that corresponded to a very particular thing that would be working in consecutive acts (not including the boundaries of seasons), and when I fixed it, the numbers went in numerical order, least to greatest. Which is awesome.**

 **One last thing, yes, Halibel's outfit's dress top and leggings/boots is reminiscent of Raven Branwen's Huntress outfit in RWBY, just the color black switched to white.**

 **One last last thing! Props to those who get the references!**

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter (possible) Projected Update:**_ _Saturday, 7 July, 2018_

* * *

 _ **Comments:**_

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:** "Excellent chapter! I enjoyed it. Keep this up!"

 **Reply:** "Thanks, man!"

 **Guest-Questioner:** "Wait, Another YEAR-or-so!?

"OI! (sigh)

"i just finished reading after i began a little over a day ago(even i get distracted)

"and this was interesting, BUT NEARLY A YEAR before the next update to this,

"Gonna be a LOOOONNNNGGGG waiting time, like at the DMV(figuratively or literally, depending)"

 **Reply:** "Okay, that small section where I was ranting and not caring much about grammar? _That_ was me being sarcastic at the end about the year long wait. Probably would have been if I opted for a really long chapter, but I may as well shorten it the hell down. Might gimme some breathing space. If I make 3-5k word chapters over nearly 15-20k, then I can probably get chapters out faster. Might even take content faster to get out there than usual. I swear, I was only being sarcastic about the year thing. Weekly at my best of times and monthly at my worst of times. I'm not procrastinating _that_ long anymore (maybe, lol), sheesh!

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


	10. Cero Tolerance Policy (END)

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS**_

 _ **I'M REVAMPING THIS**_

 _ **JUST GO READ BLACK TAIL**_

 _ **AND WHEN BLACK TAIL IS DONE**_

 _ **I'LL START UPLOADING MY REUPLOADED LEDS**_

 _ **I'M KIND OF TIRED OF CONTINUING ON KNOWING ALL OF MY MISTAKES**_

 _ **I'M NOT BASHING ON ThatOneGuyUpstairs**_

 _ **THEY ACTUALLY HELPED ME REALIZE THAT THE FIRST SEVEN CHAPTERS**_

 _ **CANNOT GO UNPUNISH-I MEAN, UNFIXED**_

 _ **SO I'M REWRITING EVERYTHING**_

 _ **HERE IS THE RAW, INCOMPLETE TENTH CHAPTER**_

 _ **THIS HAS BEEN A PSA, THANK YOU, HAVE A GOOD DAY**_

 _ **PLEASE KILL ME**_

* * *

 _The following information can change over time! However, do not expect the second chapter's update to match the eleventh's._

* * *

 _ **La Espada de Sacrificia**_

 _Or maybe,_ _ **"The Tooth of Sacrifice!"**_

* * *

 **Summary:** After being (literally) stabbed in the back by Aizen and crashing down to the base of fake Karakura town, Tia awakens in a soft bed. It appears that she had received aid. And now, Fairy Tail is proceeding to struggle merely to explain to Tia what a hyperbole is. "I thought you said to break his legs." "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

 **Character(s):** _[_ T. Harribel _, (_ _ **sri**_ _)],_ OCs (Bleach), team Natsu, OCs (Fairy Tail); _everyone but better._

 **Genre(s):** Humor, Adventure _; Romance, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship._

 **Rating:** T _; soon to be M, due to future content._

 **Language(s)** : English : English _; Japanese (written in English, some Romaji), Spanish._

 **Crossover(s):** Bleach: _Arrancar Soul Reaper Art Use AU, SKS AUs (most of them)._ | Fairy Tail: _Magic/Spiritual Energy Connection (Bleach X-Over) AU._

 **Beta(s):** N/A.

 **End Notes:** PCS has been updated.

* * *

 _ **Season #1:**_ _"Ala Segunda Etapa"_ _**| Act #2:**_ _"Demons and their Places"_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own the _Cover Art_ , that belongs to the original anime (I cropped it).

I do not own _Fairy Tail_ , that belongs to _Hiro Mashima_.

I do not own _Bleach_ , that belongs to _Tite Kubo_.

I do, however, own any and all _OCs_ , _AUs_ , and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please _support_ the _official_ releases.

 **PCS:** With Erigor dead in the canyon below, Natsu barrels after a quickly retreating Kageyama towards the Guildmaster's Meeting. Content to walk, Halibel, her cat, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Macao drag their two captives with them across the wooden scaffolds beneath them.

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #10:** _"Cero Tolerance Policy"_

 **Location:** _Near Guildmaster Meeting Hall_

 **Date:** _Wednesday, 28 July, X784_

 **Time:** _6:00 PM (25 MINUTES AFTER LAST TIMESTAMP)_

* * *

Kageyama believed in this. He had it right in the bag. The master of the fairy flies, or tails, whatever it was. He was right in front of him - the perv had been reading some sort of porn mag. No matter. A single song and the Flute would decimate not only this man before him, but the several other Guildmasters below him, just past the cliffside behind him.

He brought the mouthpiece to his lips, breathing in in order to play, but stopped. A moment of hesitation was fine, yes. He wasn't an ambitious instrument player, no. That had been the forthcoming lie he had used to gain the Guildmaster's attention. Just a little of deceit would be okay, and the reward was just enough to find that little bit of irritating interaction worthwhile.

The hesitation, however, lasted longer than he believed. What if...this wasn't worth it? What if- No! This was for Erigor! This was for what society had done to him and his. His friends...all brought down low by the government, those in charge, for their corrupt bureaucracy. For them all.

"Y'know," began the Guildmaster, gathering his attention. Kageyama lowered the Flute to listen to him, actually. "Nothing will change if you play that Flute."

Kageyama's eyes widened. He knew what he was doing the entire time! Makarov Dreyar placed himself in a position of danger, and still managed to catch him off guard!

"Weak humans," Dreyar continued, "will always be weak. No matter the length of their waiting. However," he said, turning his back to the man, "being weak is not necessarily a bad thing. Humans are weak from the beginning, and being that, we form guilds! We have allies, comrades, friends.

"We bond together, thriving ahead with one another!" He turned back to Kageyama, waving his hand to aid him, "Sure, a single individual may run into less walls than a hodgepodge a group of idiots could do, and the journey may take longer than usual, but as long as we believe in a better tomorrow and keep moving forward, we're sure to gain strength in unity."

To emphasize strength, Makarov brought his fists up as if he were curling a heavy weight, "Living a strong life means being able to smile!" he grinned, though it became a scowl a moment later. "Not relying on something like that Flute...now...give it here," he brought his arms out, indicating him to hand it over.

Kageyama let out a shaky breath, mouth quivering. "I...I surrender," he gave in, handing over the Flute to the rather small individual.

Makarov took the given object and held onto it tightly with his right fist. Kageyama, breaking down in tears from the simple but overwhelming talk, buckled his knees and fell to the ground in defeat. Everything his friends had done had lacked one thing - trust in one another rather than the goofy objects and unnecessary focuses they were given.

Soon the others had arrived. Halibel had aided the others in hurrying with Natsu. On their slower walk towards Guildmaster Dreyar, they had met the other masters.

Master Bob of Blue Pegasus, Master Goldmine of Blue Pegasus, Mistress Summer of Doe Hunt, Mistress Akame of Knight Rade, and several others. The masters had held them back from interfering with Master Dreyar.

"Ah, Halibel-san and Erza," Makarov greeted with a smile. "I trust you were successful."

"Yes," Halibel replied succinctly, coming to a halt. The others behind her, all of equal mood. "We also decided to play a game," she added offhandedly.

This confused Makarov somewhat, and he rose a brow in question. "A game?" Makarov wondered.

"Yes," Erza answered this time, drawing his attention. The others behind her began to snicker and her own smile broadened. "We decided that if your plan were to fail, we would use forms of government to decide the next guildmaster among us."

Suddenly, Makarov's high spirits immediately fell, mouth open in surprise and betrayal. "Erza-san! You wouldn't!"

"Yes, she would," Halibel disagreed.

Master Dreyar then sighed, half annoyed and half expectant of the information drop. He then troubled him to ask which type won. When he looked up, he found that all of them, including Macao, looked unsure of them. "Well?" he snapped. "What won?!"

Halibel then turned to him. Unsure of how to answer smoothly, she simply gave the absolute truth a go. "Malarkey won."

"What?" he bluntly asked.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **On the Tracks to Clover Station**_

 _ **Ten Minutes Ago**_

* * *

Happy was the first to speak. "I vote anarchy."

Jack, one of their captives, was obviously irritated by the terrible suggestion, sighed sharply and rebuked him. "You can't vote anarchy, you dumb cat!"

"MONARCHY!" Gray shouted uncharacteristically, using his magic to form an ornate blade in his hand. "The one with the icicle sword, Excali-burr, shall be king!"

"Ooo!" Hailey stood up, jumping up and down. "How about Party Paryarchy?!" Everyone ignored her stupidity.

"Plutocracy!" Lucy shouted. "I used to be rich, so why not?!"

"Timocracy," Halibel dully attempted. "Only the worthy may rule."

"Matriarchy," Erza said simply. No one thought to contest her...except that of Hailey Kinsley!

"How about Malarkey!"

"Kinsley-chan," Halibel sighed, "That's not a form of government. That just means meaningless talk and nonsense."

It took a moment, but that simple elaboration caused everyone in the group to stop moving. They thought on it, contemplated difficultly upon the subject, and couldn't help but find...that that worked for the fucking best.

* * *

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _ **Nearby the Guildmaster Meeting Hall**_

 _ **Present**_

* * *

"Let's just not deliberate on this any further," Halibel decided, and everyone nodded.

"All of you damn wizards!"

a voice called, dark and powered by even darker magics. The flute in Makarov's hands began to burn, sizzling until the man shouted in pain and let go, watching as the object floated before everyone. They were in shock! The eyes and nose of the wooden skull at the end of it began to glow a bright purple, and it brightened and dimmed as it spoke.

"All of you, weak! Boring!"

It then moved away from the cliff before beginning to transform into a large, ent-like creature, several times the size of the meeting hall beneath and behind it. A large glyph appeared above it, crackling with lightning. In the distance, with all the light emanating from it in the darkening horizon, the mages could see a large mass that looked to be the Fiorian Army sent to apprehend any remaining Eisenwald members.

"I cannot stand your stupidity, you failures of magicians!

"Your lack in conviction, so I shall devour all on my own!"

"What the hell is that thing?!" and various other calls of surprise emanated amongst the wizards as it rose to its full height. The wooden creature was like a giant tree, and gazed upon them menacingly.

"What the hell?!" Kageyama shouted, looking up in horror. "I had no idea about this! What is that?!"

It hunched over, large, thick branches for arm hanging under it. Its face was one that was smiling in malice, a large mouth that engulfed a majority of its countenance. Eyes small and beady, horns extending behind it.

"We must not allow it to play its song!" Erza shouted, gaining the attention of the others. "Team! Move in!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Natsu agreed, Gray not too far behind him. Macao jumped into the fight as well to accomodate in any way he could. Lucy then shakily removed a key from her side and summoned Taurus and the crab-like celestial. Halibel, however, remained calm and standing amongst them.

One of the guildmasters moved to stand next to the idle Arrancar and simply stood there. Out of the corner of her eye, Halibel took note of the white hood extending behind her like a cloak. A streak of silver in her eyes.

"Aren't you going to join them?" she asked, curious. She turned a head to Halibel and she returned the look. "Aren't you on their team?"

"Yes," Halibel replied, "but it would be overkill to include me." She raised a hand towards them, "they're fully capable of engaging and defeating this being without my help."

Kageyama stood up, raising his hand and creating a magic seal before him. "Gimme some time!" he shouted up at Erza, who looked down at him in confusion, "I can try and dispell 'em, but it's Curse Power! It'll take some time!"

Master Bob hit him on the head. "Quiet! Curse Power isn't supposed to be mentioned until the Tartaros Arc!"

"What?!"

Halibel shook her head in both slight amusement and annoyance. The guildmistress beside her chuckles as well. "You've found yourself in a group of funny people," she remarked. Halibel noted the smirk on her face as she said that, but also a curious look at her irises.

"And you have silver eyes," Halibel threw a remark in return, throwing the woman off guard. "Are they special?"

"Are they special?" she asked rather incredulously, giving her a look. "In the wor-I mean, in the place I come from, the Silver Eyed are a very proud and powerful group of warriors of immense strength and hope," she babbled, and looked away, "I just wished I could stay a little longer to see my little ones grow up!" She smiled back at Halibel, attempting to regain anything from the level of awkwardness.

At this point, the light display regained their attention, as Natsu threw multiple types of attacks, battering the larger flute, Gray firing as many things as possible. Lucy's summons aided, Erza called for them to distract it, if the chargeup in an ability was any indication. Erza lifted a sword, while in Heaven's Wheel armor, and drew a line in a circle around her, revealing a hollow seal. With that, she aimed the sword towards the beast, her body at a forty five degree angle.

"Heaven's Might!" The seal dove behind her, revealing swords that seemed to materialize from it, before she fired the more intricately forged weapon towards her opponent. The beast roared in agony as it was struck by the weapons. The weapons glowed brighter before blowing up quite literally. It was a magnificent attack, Halibel agreed.

"What's your name?" the guildmistress inquired, and Halibel turned towards her. Finding nothing malicious in her tone or any actions, Halibel amused her for now.

"Tia Halibel," she replied, "La Espada de Sacrificia."

"La-what-now?"

Halibel gave a small smile, and it was noticeable even behind her mask, because it reached her eyes. "The Sword of Sacrifice."

"You are a sword?" the woman raised her brow. "And what have you sacrificed?"

Halibel lost her smile briefly, and the woman realizes her mistake. "Never mind!" she blathered quickly, "I didn't mean to remind you of anything, I was just curious. Sorry, I-"

Halibel quickly grabbed her shoulders and she was silenced. "Much," she answered. "I sacrificed to protect those I care about. I wish I could return to them, so I can protect them for longer, and for as long as I live, even if I must give my life."

When she mentioned returning, the Silver Eyed woman's eyes widened significantly, mouth agape. She had found someone much like her, one that had lost their right to live in their world and was strangely thrown into a new world with new life. Only the guildmistress had been here longer, if Halibel guessed right. The third among all that she had met to have revealed the information of being an otherworlder. Everlue had been a fluke, Cirucci had been through someone else, and now-

"I'm Summer Rose, Mistress of Doe Hunt," she greeted herself, face returning to a neutral eye size and mouth widening to a smile again. She was polite, and always remaining cordial, Halibel noted.

-Summer Rose was among those people. Whether she was a Soul Reaper or not was up for debate, and the Silver Eyed thing was up for research, for she had heard of no individuals with silver eyes during her time in her own world.

Suddenly, Halibel's pesquisa began to blare again in her head! Only this time, the fuzziness receded - was it suppressed this entire time by an unknown force, or had the author forgotten of its existence? - and she could clearly identify where the quickly retreating force was emanating from. She spun around, eyes narrowed, to find Hailey marking the floor with a rune and one under herself. The rune was placed directly behind her twin brother, Jack, before she suddenly disappeared and reappeared on top of the rune behind her brother.

"Now!"

Halibel had quickly Sonídod directly behind them with a buzz, but before performing any incapacitating actions she noticed that they held no malice in the abilities they were executing. Hailey broke Jack out of his confines and both immediately began working on midair designs, golden lines flowing both with curvature and straightness, all encompassed within the enclosure of two rings.

They both took a moment to raise what appeared to be cards in their hands before flinging them out, landing on the backs of their current targets: team Natsu. "Chance!" they simultaneously shouted, and the cards gained a golden aura as bright as their runes.

Each one had a different effect. Erza's armory included a newly ornate elemental staff that conjured ranged attacks based on fire, water, earth, air, lightning, and many others. Natsu earned a simple meal of floating fire beside him, and he thanked the pair of twin jesters behind him before increasing his attack frequency on the monster before him.

Lucy herself felt her magic reserves deepen and increase, allowing her to throw out a new Celestial Spirit without fatiguing as quickly. Both of her Spirits gained extreme powerups as well - Taurus increased strength; Cancer sharper knives. Macao's ropes all gained an affinity of fire, burning the wood he was capable of restraining. Happy regained all of his energy, flew to Gray, and kept him afloat.

Gray's back was struck just as much as everyone else, but Hailey added a little more flair to it. The aura spread to the rest of his body, giving off an eerie addition of an icy blue hue to mix with the golden, and in his right hand formed an ice scythe. It was jagged in staff, hilt, and blade, darker and less transparent than his normal ice. His hand gripped it all the same, he thanked her over his shoulder, and immediately moved in to attack, his scythe easily passing through the creature without cutting it, but immediately freezing anything that barred its path of destruction.

Both Jack and Hailey panted hard as they began to work on their etches. Jack, however, was capable of a shout. "Erza-san!" he said, garnering her attention while she was admiring and testing the staff on Lullaby, "Give us a few minutes. It's Curse Power, but we can help Kageyama dispel it!"

"Roger!" Erza replied, immediately zoning back into the fight, the taunts of the being increasing in length and frequency to psychologically cause them to lose efficiency, but to no avail. The Fairy Tail core members began to

* * *

 _ **This is as far as it goes. I know it's a cuck, but fight me, I want to revamp the entire damn thing. ...this is gonna be annoying. I'll leave this up indefinitely, but it's getting a completed rating.**_


End file.
